GundamCode 00: The Second Advent
by Wyuhin 5000
Summary: Season 2 is here at last. Memento Mori is all set and ready to fire...
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue – Introduction**

_The Autonomous Peace-Keeping Force, or A-Laws to be simple, is a splitter group within the ESF Army. They follow their own military hierarchy; for example, even a mere Private of the A-Laws ranked above the highest decorated ESF officer, and the group answers only to the ESF Parliament in Brussels._

_Their goal is to implore and enforce the unification of the world, but that is only a façade. Amidst their missions, fourteen massacres were committed by them or perhaps much more. The public will not be made aware of their atrocities, blinded under the protection of the ESP and looking highly to the A-Laws. _

_However, there are some who are aware of the reality placed before them. They form what that would be called "Die Reihenfolge der Schwarze Ritter", fighting against the tyrannic regime of the A-Laws but demonised as common terrorists. Realistically, they stand no chance with their old Mobile Armour empowered solar and chemical against the GN technology the A-Laws wield. _

Within these five years, the Asteroid Belt was beginning its colonisation by the ESF. Due to the world's unification, the world halted much of its struggle on Earth and focused more on outer space.

However, several trails of crimson light were trailing in the blackness of space. They were a squad of three Mobile Suits; two of them were red versions of the GN-X. However, they carried a Lance as their main weapon of choice. These were the third generation of the GN-X series, the GN-XIII.

They were led by a different unit than the GN-X. Like the GN-X series, it had four eyes in a cross format and plated with red armour. It was more bulky compared to the GN-X and it held a Beam Rifle in its hands, with a GN Shield fixed into the left arm. That was the Ahead, a special Mobile Suit made only for the A-Laws.

"Major, we are heading towards our target," a GN-XIII pilot said.

"Major, we have detected aggressor units on the radar," the other GN-XIII pilot reported.

"Ok, let's make do with the usual," the Ahead pilot said.

From the asteroids, several other Mobile Suits appeared to confront the GN-XIII and Ahead. They were two EU Enacts Space-Types and one Tieren Space-Type. Unlike their standard colouring, these units were painted jet-black. This convinced anyone that they were of the Schwarze Ritters.

The two GN-XIIIs took off to attack the enemy units head-on, and fired on them via the emitters in their GN Lances. While the 2 Enacts fled the strike, the Tieren was shot in its water tank and its legs exploded.

The Ahead went in for the final blow on the Tieren. The Tieren resisted with its smoothbore at first, but that did almost nothing to the Ahead. In return, the Ahead grabbed something with its left hand and pulled it out – a Beam Sabre. With one slash, he cut the Tieren right across and destroyed it.

The GN-XIIIs were chasing the Enacts in deep space. While the Enacts fired out linear bullets, the advanced GN-XIIIs easily dodge the attacks and fired on the Enacts instead. One of those Enacts had its arm shot off and left vulnerable.

Then, the GN-XIII came up from behind and pierced the Enact through. With the pilot dead, the Enact itself exploded as well. As for the other Enact, the GN-XIII continued to fire on it until all was left was the head, main body and its left arm. One final blast shot through its cockpit and the frame blew up.

"Enemy units pacified," they reported.

"Excellent, the plan proceeds as briefed earlier," the Major said, "I have detected the target. Come with me."

The three GN-powered Mobile Suits then flew up to an asteroid in the Belt. The GN-XIII plunged their GN Lances into the asteroid and pried it open. Inside, there were hundreds of people inside the asteroid and they panicked as they saw the GN-XIII.

"No! It's the A-Laws!" one of them yelled, "they had found us!"

The GN-XIII held a canister in its hand and pressed a switch on it. Then, it dropped it into the asteroid. With that done, all three of them fled the asteroid at once. In a matter of seconds, the whole asteroid exploded.

ESF Hegemon's Office, ESF Parliament, Brussels

In the hierarchy of the ESF, the Hegemon ran as the de facto leader under the Global Assembly and Supreme Council of Ministers. The current officeholder of the Hegemon had always be the same since its foundation five years ago; former Spanish Prime Minister Schneizal.

He looked over the streets of Brussels from his office, a penthouse suite on top of the entire Parliament Building. He then faced a screen on his desk; there was a audio call involved.

"So I have heard… your little watchdogs have eliminated yet another Schwarze Ritter base in the Asteroid Belt," a voice similar to V2 said, "or you would prefer them destroying an asteroid that would potentially crash into the Pacific."

"That will do nicely for us, and keeps the people in line," Schneizal said, "They will never appreciate the effort we have put in, all for the sake of unification."

"I understand your pain, and I will continue to aid you," V2 said.

"Of course, it is thanks to you and Veda that information is secured," Schneizal said, "or else we would be having a mass riot down there, not this peaceful utopia."

"I look forward to the end of all this soon," Schneizal said, "we do hold high expectations of you."

"Worry not, it's that my group is destined for," V2 said.


	2. Awakening

**Ch 1 – Awakening**

_The Year is now 2169 Common Era, 23 October of that year as per the International Calendar. My name is Lelouch; my last name is unknown. I was told by some doctors that I was in a coma since young, and had come back into conscious at last. They told what went on within the years, and said my parents were killed in a bombing incident. Only relative I had left was my little brother, Rolo. _

_However, I am not sure of this life I am living out with Rolo. I feel as if I was living out a lie and the truth had been denied from me. What am I destined for?_

"Big Brother, wake up!" Rolo called out.

And then, Lelouch woke up from his sleep. He drowsily looked around his room, and then at Rolo.

"Guess I oversleep again today," Lelouch said, "damn it, if I sleep some more, I may fall back to the hospital bed one day."

"Don't say that, it is hard being lonely," Rolo said, "and the doctors said you will be fine."

"It's only mere jest," Lelouch said, "come on now, we got another day ahead of us."

"But must you spend your days doing…" Rolo said.

"It's the only way we are going to pay the bills," Lelouch said.

Lelouch quickly got out of his bed, and looked out into the window. Outside, he saw space and the protective dome a space colony typically had. This was the space colony Proud, one of the first established by the ESF.

Orbital Ship St. Cuthbert II

However, out in space, a ship floated out there. It was likened to the St. Cuthbert that was destroyed around 5 years ago. Inside the main brig of the vessel, Setsuna gazed at the screen as it displayed the Proud colony. Kallen was beside him, and Feldt was at her usual seat. Taking the place of the deceased Christina, it was a younger girl with brownish hair in 2 ponytails and in a yellow suit.

"So this is it," Setsuna said, "the Proud Colony, first operational space colony."

"Good thing he actually migrated up to space," Kallen said, "glad that Liu Mei had checked that up."

"We know what we must do," Setsuna said, "secure Zero and attempt to restore his memory."

"That last part is the real problem," Kallen said.

Then, the door slid open and Ian came in. The brown-haired girl jumped off from her seat and hugged Ian.

"Hey there, Papa," the girl said.

"There there, Mileina," Ian said, as he put her down, "Get back to your work for now. We are having a big operation soon."

While Mileina returned back to her post, Ian turned towards Setsuna and Kallen.

"Are you sure of this?" Ian asked, "This is only a move a damned fool would make. We are not even certain if we could restore his memory… I mean, we don't even know how he lost them!"

"The first thing is that we must secure him," Setsuna said, "then we will worry later."

Meanwhile, another ship was coming in towards the Proud Colony too. It was of the Justice-class Space Battleship, a type solely used by the A-Laws. Inside there, an operation team was planning their latest mission… the very same team involved in the mission in the Asteroid Belt.

"Gentlemen, we have received word from Commander Homer Katagiri," the Major said, "The Proud Colony has several Schwarze Ritter members hidden up there. Our mission will include the use of the newest Automatons, so no one must live."

"But sir, what about the civilians in that colony," a soldier asked.

"I'm afraid they will be killed off too. We cannot afford to let these terrorists off," the Major said, "after all, in space; no one can hear you scream. May the Lord have mercy on their souls."

Furthermore, a lone Mobile Suit traversed towards the Proud Colon too. It was a type no one seen before. Mainly decked in pink armour with green highlights, it also had a set of visors on its head to obscure its real form. It held a shield, plated in a darker shade of pink, on its left hand, and a Beam Rifle on its right hand. The crimson trail of light proved it was powered by the Tau Drive.

Inside its cockpit, C2 was looking at a visual of the colony. However, her mind was somewhere else, with her eyes glowing in a golden ray-like style.

"The actors have arrived and set on stage," she said, "this time, we will truly end all opposition to the Plan."

She then paused for a while, and nodded her head.

"Yes, I understand my role," she said, "We must keep an audience watching, so Celestial Being will be unmolested. The A-Laws are not informed of my presence, I know. All other than Lelouch must not see my presence; they will be eliminated."

Babel Paradise Tower, Proud Colony

The Babel Paradise Tower was a main attraction for the Proud Colony, being a casino. Due to the high stakes and wins, they served to quell the colonists' anger for their relocation to space, for which some were not voluntary in nature.

Inside the casino, it offered an amenity of services and bets played. On the chess tables nearby, Lelouch was playing off against one of the big players of the casino; he was Lord Augustine, the deposed Duke of Mexico. The crowd of onlookers the two's game had attracted was astonished by the apparent final move.

"Lord Simon, you have played well," Lelouch said.

He moved his black Pawn ahead and managed to capture the former Duke's King.

"I believe this is what they call a checkmate," he continued, "now for the bet, all your possessions and remaining estates as you had promised."

"Why should I?" Lord Augustine exclaimed, "You are only a mere boy, and shouldn't even be here! I will have the security put you out…"

"Big Brother, I think you have made him mad," Rolo warned.

"Trying to back off from your agreement, are you?" Lelouch said, "That's why you were deposed from your domain in the first place. Everyone, it is clearly seen that I have defeated the Lord Augustine de Mexica, the former Duke of Mexico, in a fair contest and yet he choose not to abide by the very terms he had set forth in his challenge to me."

At that, the crowd listened to Lelouch's words and thought of it. Then, whispers began.

"Okay okay, I give in!" Lord Augustine cried.

The former Duke slammed his wallet on the chess table, and then he stomped off. The crowd also went along and scattered off to the other players in their own gruelling games. Lelouch picked up the wallet and skimmed through its contents.

"5 million terras, some credit cards…" he said, "he must have smuggled some assets out and sold them before coming here."

"Eh Big Brother, is it alright to take them things from that guy?" Rolo asked, "I mean… he is a Duke after all."

"Who has oppressed his own people, thus engineering his own downfall, in which the USSM (United Socialist States of Mexico) had risen from," Lelouch said, "trust me, this is his just desserts."

Just outside the Proud Colony, the standard grouping of two GN-XIIIs and one leading Ahead came out for their latest mission plan. The GN-XIIIs plunged their GN Lances into a door for incoming ships, and pried open a clearing.

"Major, the clearing is done," an officer declared, "Automatons are ready to take-off."

"Roger that," the Major announced, "releasing Automaton Pack."

The Ahead turned backwards and faced the opening made by his comrades. The Ahead had a backpack-like structure carried on, and it was unloaded into the colony itself. The pack then opened up and exposed the Automatons to the colony. They were the same Automatons used by the Imperium long ago, which were confiscated by ESF forces and shut down due to ethnical reasons.

The Automatons then scurried deep into the colony's hallways. A security guard was inspecting the area there by chance, and heard the Automatons.

"What was that?" he wondered, "must be some rat…"

Then, the Automatons approached the unaware guard from behind and his last words were a cry in pain as he laid dead.

"Cass, what is it?" called out from a walkie from the dead guard.

Meanwhile, at the Babel Casino, Lelouch was preying on another fool in his chess games. The crowds were gathering there to watch the game.

"Can the kid pull this one off?" wondered one of the spectators.

"I doubt it; that guy he's dealing with is a chess master from Kalmykia," another had said, "The kid will be pounded for good."

"Watch what you're saying," Rolo snapped.

"Care not for their words, Rolo," Lelouch calmly spoke, "these gentlemen may take me on all at once for all I care, so long as I gain from it."

However, their game was interrupted by an alarm resounding the whole casino and the lights all shut down.

"Attention all colonists, this is the Colonial Administration Block speaking. We currently have difficulty in the Underground Sector. Electrical systems will be down for the moment. We apologise for the inconvenience caused."

"Not again!" several other people of the casino exclaimed.

Suddenly, a wall of the room burst open in an explosion. Several Automatons swept in the casino and gunned down on the people there.

"It's the Schwarz Ritters! They must have reactivated those infernal contraptions!" an old man yelled, before he was gunned down as well.

Based on common sense, one would logically flee from the attacking machines. Lelouch got off his chair and dragged Rolo along with him as they tried to escape.

"This world is such a madhouse; fighting exists everywhere… all the time," Lelouch described, "from unnecessary battling, the masses suffer. Down on the desolated Earth and even up in space, it's all the same."

"Big bro, let's hurry! Those things are getting on us," Rolo mentioned.

"Of course, I am getting to that," Lelouch said.

While the hordes of people generally went out via the main door, Lelouch was guiding Rolo and himself to a pool table and kicked the table. Suddenly, a secret hatch opened up.

"How did you…" Rolo asked.

"The hidden entrance for the fat cats, and the high stakes games await," Lelouch said, "While the Automatons pursue those people, we can leave and get help."

"But…" Rolo protested.

"While I sincerely have regrets to do so, we must secure our lives before we can secure those of others," Lelouch said, "this will lead us outside, so let's hope it's all clear out there."

However, things were not so well outside either. Among the inhabitants of the colony, some had escaped to the streets. There, several black Hellions were engaged in combat against the A-Laws' GN-XIII and Ahead.

"Major, we have identified civilians in Sector B-97," a GN-X pilot declared.

"Eliminate them along with the Hellions," the Major said, "they may be collaborators, harbouring wanted fugitives."

As the A-Laws units shot down the remainder of the Schwarz Ritter Hellions, they turned towards the crowd below and fired on a building near them. The debris fell and collapsed on the civilians, crushing them to death.

"Yup, that's right," the Major said, "our orders are to destroy all traces of this colony. No one will miss them."

Meanwhile, the flight hatches of St. Cuthbert II were opening up to the vacuum of space. Two Mobile Suits were being docked onto the linear catapults for launching.

"Linear catapults charged and ready," Feldt said.

"All procedures handled, and both are ready for take-off," Mileina announced.

"Setsuna, are you sure?" Kallen asked again, "Zero must be under surveillance from the A-Laws. If we take him with us, we may reveal the location of the St. Cuth…"

"Then let it be so," Setsuna coldly replied, "we will make it loud and clear to the A-Laws that we shall fight on, as Celestial Being!"

"Alright then, it's our funeral…" Kallen said, "but that funeral has already begun… from the day we came here, to Celestial Being. Gundam Akagi, priority to Q-1. Taking off!"

"Gabriel Gundam, priority to Setsuna F. Seiei," Setsuna declared, "taking off too."

At that, the linear catapults moved out and the two Gundams were shot into space. The Gundam Akagi was a machine in red armour with yellow highlights. Its right arm was fitted with a claw design with 3 fingers, while a Beam Gun was mounted on its other arm.

The Gabriel Gundam was the successor to the Exia, being mainly white with deep blue highlights. This model was dubbed the Gundam of Seven Swords, bearing a total of seven massive blades as part of its arsenal. Two GN Katars were mounted on its knees; while another set of twin GN Swords were kept by its waist along with a pair of Beam Sabres. Its final equipment was the long GN Sword docked on the right shoulder like a shield.

"Okay, to Proud," Setsuna declared.

Babel Paradise Tower, Proud Colony

Inside the secret passage of the Babel Tower, Lelouch and Rolo continued walking down into the darkness below. Tremors from the attacks could be felt along the way.

"We should be getting down there soon enough…" Lelouch said, "And from there, there is another exit leading to the outside."

The tremors grew more violent and the stairway they were on broke apart. Lelouch, who was leading the way, slipped and fell into the abyss below.

"Big bro!" Rolo cried, reaching out for Lelouch.

However, his grip only missed by a margin and let Lelouch fall into the darkness beneath him. Despite the apparent loss of his "brother", Rolo's face showed no concern, only cold emotionless.

"I must confirm his status, dead or alive," Rolo said, walking back up to the Casino itself.

Outside, the GN-X units of the A-Laws continued their assault on the Colony itself while the Automatons fired on all remaining civilians. The Ahead quickly fired down on a Sepoys of the Schwarze Ritter faction, and relaxed at the apparent victory.

"Those pathetic machines are of no match to us," he commented, "huh? What's this?"

Over the distance, two streams of light were passing towards the Colony. They were coming from the two Gundams heading towards the Colony.

"Are those reinforcements for the enemy?" he wondered, "Men, destroy those incoming units."

As the A-Laws units proceeded to intercept the incoming objects, they soon realised what they really were. The first contact between old foes began anew.

"Those are…" a GN-XIII pilot exclaimed.

"Gundams! This could mean only one thing…" the Major said, "Celestial Being has returned."

At that, the A-Laws units quickly charged at the two Gundams for their attack and so did the two Gundams. The Gundams split off immediately against the beam fire from the GN-XIIIs and Ahead. While the Ahead continued attacking, the Gabriel Gundam countered with a Beam Rifle stored within the shoulder-mounted GN Sword.

"Alright Gundam, times have changed," the Major said, "and we can and will defeat you now. For all our comrades-at-arms who perished under your terror…"

The Ahead withdrew its Beam Rifle and drew out two Beam Sabres, charging at the Gundam. The Gabriel Gundam took out its twin GN Swords and countered the strike. It forced the Ahead back, and slashed off its right arm and then its head. A final blow through its chest wiped out the pilot in an explosion that took the Ahead away.

Meanwhile, the two GN-XIIIs fired from the emitters on their GN Lances on the Akagi. However, it formed a barrier of GN Particles in front of the frame to block out the attacks. One of the GN-XIII charged in with its GN Lance at the barrier, but the Akagi still held it off.

"You guys… are just not worth our time!" Q-1 cried.

The GN Barrier dissipated and the claw-arm grabbed hold of the Lance. Within moments, the Lance began to burst and it spread into the GN-XIII itself. Soon, the whole Suit was blown up from within.

From the smoke, the Akagi rushed out and fired from its Beam Gun on the last GN-XIII. It blasted off one of its legs, but it dodged the rest of the attacks. The Akagi raised out its claw-arm and it shot out of the Suit. The claw-arm gripped onto the GN-XIII and it too suffered the same fate as his comrades.

"Okay, let's locate the target before reinforcements show up," Setsuna said.

Babel Paradise Tower, Proud Colony

The Automatons had struck many places of the colony, including the Babel Tower. Before attacking the actual casino, it had attacked the underground casino first and wiped it void of life. Lelouch just had his conscious returning to him, immediately realising he had been lying on the bloodied corpse of Duke Augustine.

"So they had attacked here first," Lelouch said, "that means they won't be returning anytime soon."

However, two Automatons came in through a door and prowled the perimeter of the room. At that, Lelouch quickly hid behind the cover of a table. Suddenly, something crashed into the wall and entered in.

As Lelouch saw, it was nothing he had seen before and yet seemed familiar. It was a pink humanoid Mobile Suit with standard Beam Rifle and shield, but nothing of the Federation, Schwarze Ritter or A-Laws design. It lifted the visors blocking its eyes and green particles flowed from the back.

"_What is that?"_ Lelouch wondered.

The Automatons attacked at the mysterious Mobiel Suit at once, but their simple machine guns couldn't even dent the armour of the Suit. With two simple blasts of its Rifle, both Automatons were destroyed at once.

All this while, a series of images processed through Lelouch's mind. He saw short images of another Mobile Suit with a similar head as the one before him. The next showed a stern-looking man with long brown hair, with a beautiful black-haired woman in an Imperium military uniform next to him.

Suddenly, the Mobile Suit opened up and its pilot went outside to greet Lelouch.

"Hello, Lelouch…" C2 greeted, "it has been quite a while, about five years I presume."

"Who are you… or rather, who are you with?" Lelouch said, standing up to confront the mysterious woman, "are you with the A-Laws, Federal Army or the Schwarze Ritter?"

"Pathetic humans warring over the most easily overlooked of differences, I have no part of any of them," C2 replied, "but you play an important role in another faction. Can you hear it calling for you?"

"Calling for me?" Lelouch wondered.

C2 only chuckled a bit, and she slowly approached towards Lelouch and held up his chin.

"It will be made clear to you soon," she said.

She placed Lelouch and herself closer to each other, till their lips made contact. Lelouch was shocked at the sudden move, but his mind was bombarded by eve more perplexing images.

The strange Mobile Suits with the head, he noticed there were five such units. The black bulky one of those units flew out and its backpack purged to become a Mobile Suit on its own. He also saw the burning city of Old Tokyo, and also the couple he saw being gunned down in the attack. The images became stranger and stranger, with a massive spaceship cruising around the atmosphere. Other images were that of hundreds of Tierens marching into the mountains, a Hellion squadron bombing a city, Gloucesters attacking some Anfs in a desert and other conflicts. Then, he saw a brown-haired Nipponese male piloting a GN-X and attacking one of those unknown Mobile Suit. Lastly, he saw the image of a blind brunette girl bound to her wheelchair.

"Nunnally!" Lelouch exclaimed, as he pushed C2 away, "Now I remember…"

"Sure you do," C2 said.

"And you… you're supposed to be a hologram," Lelouch said, "so how did you…"

"That is not to be revealed, you should wait here a while longer," C2 said, "at which, your entourage will be waiting for you."

She boarded the Gundam, and flew off through the same hole it forced inside the first place. Lelouch was left alone to his devices, but soon two more Gundams entered through another wall.

"I see that Celestial Being has survived," Lelouch smiled.

"Zero, you have recovered your memory," Setsuna said, "surprising, but it does not matter."

"What that matters is the continuation of our struggle against conflict," Lelouch said, "take me away from this rotting junk in space."


	3. Twin Drive

**Ch 2 – Twin Drive**

Innovator HQ, unknown location

Inside a luxurious dome-shaped room, V2 sat there with his usual bored expression. His eyes glowed in a fashion where his surroundings meant nothing to him, even as three shadows approached behind him.

"We have done it; Celestial Being has returned and Lelouch enthroned to its command centre," V2 proclaimed.

One of the figures walked closer towards V2. He wore a royal blue coat over a black undershirt, and a katana strapped behind. An oni mask covered his face, and his face seemed grim.

"But why release a potential threat?" he asked.

"To make things more interesting and increase public support for the A-Laws," V2 proclaimed, "don't get too flustered, Mr Bushido. I am aware of your efforts in capturing him."

"But still, they may be a danger to the Plan," Mr Bushido claimed.

"I have already tipped Homer Katagiri, Chief Commander of the A-Laws, about this," V2 said, "with Celestial Being's true destruction; no more opposition will stand in our way. Humans can be so fickle."

"Aren't you one yourself?" asked the second man, who was blonde and donned in a viridian coat over the A-Laws uniform.

"Gino, I had long surpassed that point of humanity… into something more," V2 only answered back, "anyway, I want the three of you to assist the A-Laws in the East Africa Theatre."

"East Africa, I believe that the guerrillas there have been a nuisance to our forces there," the girl commented, who wore a pink coat over the A-Laws uniform.

"Indeed Anya, I need you three to put an end to their foolishness," V2 said, "once East Africa collapses, all that's left is the Middle East."

Schwarze Ritter HQ, Rub' al Khali Desert, former Saudi lands

The Saudi Empire used to have a monopoly over all of Arabia, before the Royal Hajj Massacre which killed off Grand Sultan Abdullah V and his immediate kin. Since then, the remaining members of the House of al-Saud fought over the throne and drove their lands into chaos.

Despite this chaos, its deserts made the perfect hiding spot in the world for fugitives, including the Schwarze Ritters.

Inside the base hidden from plain sight, several of its members were talking of recent events that occurred before them.

"The Federation have already taken out an outpost in the Himalayas," one of them said, "so far as I can tell, no one survived the raid."

Two more figures walked into the group speaking. They were Milly and Rivalz, but dressed differently. Milly wore a black skin-tight shirt with fingerless gloves; her long black jeans had silvery trimmings. Rivalz wore a similar black shirt with military green pants.

"Our outpost in the Proud Colony is also gone," she said, "in fact, all contact has been lost."

"The Federation has claimed a power failure to be the cause…" Rivalz said.

"But we all know it better!" declared a booming voice.

From the shadows, two more figures walked in. The one in front had long greying hair had covered his left eye, which was sown shut. He wore a black jacket, ending with large flaps and with black pants. His follower wore a similar outfit too, sans the flaps.

"Lord Waldstein," Milly said, "the situation is growing dimmer…"

"True, but we have seen yet another side to the situation up in space," Bismarck said, holding up a photo, "this was taken from our men before his unit exploded and was sent to me."

The picture on it showed the Gundam Gabriel as it ought against the GN-XIII.

"Hey, isn't that a Gundam…" one of them said.

"But they were destroyed five years ago… I was on the Nidhogg at that time," another Ritter spoke.

"Apparently they have gone underground and rearmed themselves," Bismarck said, "they may be our most valuable allies, with the world turned against us."

"_Lelouch…" _Milly thought.

"Sir, what is our next step?" Klaus asked.

"Step up our defences and security in all bases," Bismarck advised, "we will only act if they act. Just lay low for the moment."

St. Cuthbert II, Deep Space Region

In the St. Cuthbert's deck, Lelouch surveyed the new ship of their group. However, his mind was still boggled by what he last remembered.

_Lelouch was restricted in a straitjacket to keep him in place, as he was dragged into a luxurious podium by a familiar ex-friend, Suzaku, who had a huge unsightly scar across his face. Upon reaching there, he plunged Lelouch into the ground and held onto his back. As Lelouch looked up, he saw the menacing form of V2 standing over him._

"_So you are the human who resisted the tides of change," V2 said._

"_It's you who gave away the GN technology to the UN!" Lelouch cried. _

"_Such childish accusations, I was only merely evening the field," V2 said, "but I expect such narrow-mindedness from a human like you."_

"_Are you implying you're beyond human?" Lelouch wondered. _

"_That you have no idea, but you shall learn to love this world I bring forth to humanity," V2 said, "and you will forget all your pains you accumulated before, the burden as a Gundam Meister, your ties to your friends, family and even Nunnally."_

"_No, you can't… No you mustn't!" Lelouch cried out. _

"_Yes… I can," V2 said, and his eyes glowed ominously. _

"It was that fool Suzaku's fault," Lelouch cursed, "He would backstab the world for his own gains; his fatherland, his honour and now even his friend."

"Sir, are you fine?" Ian asked, who was accompanied with Setsuna and Kallen.

"Yah, just reminiscing some not-so-glorious moments of my life," Lelouch said, "but what of our strength so far, I noticed some people missing."

"We lost Christina during the attack five years ago," Kallen replied.

"And Lockon has been confirmed to be KIA, while Allelujah is still missing," Setsuan said.

"As for Jeremiah, he lost faith after you were lost and retreated back to Earth," Ian said, "We have located him to be living along the Colorado-Deseret border."

"These issues will be remedied in time," Lelouch said, "all is needed is a trip down there."

"And I wish to bring to… uh, see a little work of ours," Ian said, "it's regarding your personal Gundam."

Lelouch stared at Ian for a moment, and got up to follow them. They went to a hangar for the Gundams. Inside, there was a sealed container for the Mobile Suits. It was marked with "GN-0000 Gundam Apollyon".

Ian opened the container and revealed the Mobile Suit within. It was mainly black, with golden trims on some parts. There were two cannons mounted on the knees; another two on the back. Its two arms were seemed to have two cannons built in, for more firepower. On its shoulders, two GN Drives were placed there.

"Gundam Apollyon…" Lelouch read out.

"A revolutionary Mobile Suit even in Aeolia's wildest dreams," Ian said, "it uses the Twin Drive System, where in two different GN Drives are used to power a single unit."

"I know first-hand of the capability of a Mobile Weapon in use of multiple GN Drives," Lelouch said.

"No, these two Drives will be synchronised instead," Ian explained, "according to Aeolia, he hypothesised that such GN Drives with high topographic production ratios, a Gundam can reach greater thresholds in particle production."

"I see, so we have created the ultimate Gundam," Lelouch said, "but this should be given to Setsuna."

"NO, I decline the choice," Setsuna said, "we have decided that only you are worthy of this system."

"But I can only hope the synchronisation can make it," Ian said, "it must above 80% for this thing to start, and this combination is the highest I can get – at 70 plus already."

"So this unit is only a waste of time," Lelouch said.

"No, I believe you can do this," Ian insisted, "The performance this unit is capable of will allow us to overcome the GN Technology the Federation had built upon during these five years."

A-Laws Battleship _Frontier_, Outer Space Rim

Flying into the deeper portions of space, it was one of the A-Laws Battleships. This one was called the _Frontier_, able to house usually at least six such teams of three.

Inside a room, Rolo sat on a chair. He donned the deep green uniform of the A-Laws, and he was speaking with A-Laws Major Abra Lindt on the monitor.

"So you have let Lelouch slip by you," Lindt said.

"Or rather, I was not told of an attack on Proud," Rolo justified.

"I too was not aware, Commander Katagiri gave the order himself," Lindt said, "anyway, he put you here to end a possible insurgence from Celestial Being."

"Haven't they been purged five years ago?" Rolo wondered.

"The Commander said he got a trusted source on his side," Lindt said, "but then again, the team we sent to Proud were found dead and their units damaged."

"So we are sending in three teams this time," Rolo said.

"And you, a Special Operative," Lindt said, "I expect good results from you as always, just like the times in the IBI."

"Yes, my Ahead Prototype is prepared for its mission," Rolo answered.

"All hands to the Mobile Suits! Contact with unknown vessel identified," the system called out.

"I think I will wait and see…" Rolo said.

St. Cuthbert II, Deep Space Region

In the Apollypon's container of the St. Cuthbert II, Lelouch continued to stare at the Gundam that would be his to own. Suddenly, the ship shook violently and Lelouch fell down.

"Warning: enemy units approaching," Feldt declared over the system, "Gabriel and Akagi to be sortie."

"They have come for us," Lelouch muttered, "don't lose now…"

Outside, both the Gabriel and Akagi were dispatched to protect the St. Cuthbert II. There, the Frontier was already on close pursuit. About three A-Laws teams had come for the assault, in the form of 2 GN-XIIIs and one Ahead for each team.

"Captain, we have confirmed Gundams in the vicinity," a GN-XIII pilot declared.

"To think we could rest at last, and you show up," the Captain cried, "leave no one alive. Destroy them all!"

Suddenly, the attack force of nine Mobile Suits charged in against the two Gundams. The Akagi fired off a concentrated blast of GN Particles and hurled it, destroying one GN-XIII at once.

"Q-1, take those units on the left while I attack the others to the right," Setsuna ordered, "we must not let them get anywhere near the ship!"

Then, the Gabriel fired off several beam blasts at the GN-XIII, in which they returned in kind. Those attacks managed to destroy two of them and the third one charged in directly. Then, the Gabriel used its GN Sword and slashed the GN Lance and the rest of the unit into half. Suddenly, the Ahead began to attack the Gabriel with its Beam Sabre, but Setsuna fended the surprise attack.

"You should've perished then and stayed in hell," the Captain cried.

"Not when conflict still exist," Setsuna replied, "we know of your heinous acts and you covering them up!"

"All for the sake of peace, we will have to go for the extremes," the Captain declared.

"Enough!" Setsuna cried, and he slashed off the left arm of the Ahead. Suddenly, a GN-XIII attacked the Gabriel from behind with its beam blasts. This forced the Gabriel to attack the GN-XIII instead.

"Now for their ship," the Captain said, "fellow Captains, follow me."

Back in the hangar, Lelouch observed the battle ongoing outside. While the two Gundams were able to fight against the GN-XIIIs on the equal scale, he noticed that the Aheads were gone from the battle. Lelouch picked up an incom and attached it to his ear.

"Feldt, can you hear me?" Lelouch said.

"Fledt? No, this is Meleina Vashti," the voice replied on the other end, "Feldt is currently in the facilities right now, and the ship is on auto-pilot."

"_Vashti? So she is Ian's child…"_ Lelouch thought.

"Is this the Control Brig of St. Cuthbert II?" Lelouch asked.

"Yup," she replied.

"Inform the crew to flee immediately," Lelouch ordered, "the Aheads are aiming for the ship itself, and they know this ship is defenceless."

"Not to worry, this ship is equipped with ample supply of GN Missiles in case of attack," Meleina said, "I will be sure to bring forth your word to Feldt."

"_No, those missiles may not be enough…"_ Lelouch thought, _"Only one hope left…"_

"Meleina, can you perform a launch sequence for the Gudnam?" Lelouch asked.

Suddenly, the Aheads charged in towards the St. Cuthbert II. Lasse and Fedlt had recently returned to the Brig, and saw through their attackers' true goal.

"Launch all salvos!" Lasse cried, ash e took the steering wheel and prepared for evasive action.

The three Aheads fried their beam blasts at the incoming missiles, and got rid of most of them. The Aheads were fast approaching the St. Cuthbert II, as the Gundams were distracted by the GN-XIIIs.

"They seem to strike themselves off as brilliant by using their GN-XIIIs as a diversion for their actual attack force," Lelouch said, then a smile came up, "that will be not enough to outmatch me."

He let loose a long black cape and hopped into the Apollyon's cockpit.

"Linear catapult loaded, launch when ready," the voice said.

"Gundam Apollyon, prepare for take-off," Lelouch declared, as the gate opened for its take-off.

But it didn't really move, and was stuck there. The power level as seen on the monitor; it was still at 67.4%, but slowly rising.

"Come on!" he yelled.

"A clearing, now they are begging for us to destroy them," the Captain said, "I'm going forward."

The one-armed Ahead flew towards the opening hatch and pulled out its Beam Rifle for one clear shot. He fired into the clearing before him and aimed straight for the Apollyon deep within.

"Come on… the future of millions rests on us!" Lelouch cried, "Gundam Apollyon, awaken!"

Suddenly, the twin GN Drives shifted towards the front and formed a GN Barrier to intercept the attack. The two Drives then pushed back and prepared to propel the Suit out. The power level was then shot all the way to 80.0%, a perfect one ofr activation.

"Let's go!" Lelouch cried, "Zero has returned!"

The Apollyon pushed out into space and zoomed past the Aheads. The Captain onboard the one-armed Ahead grew especially furious.

"It does not matter what you throw at us; we will still win!" he yelled.

And his Ahead began to shoot the Apollyon down. However, the same barrier of GN Particles formed up and shielded the attacks. The Apollyon raised its left hand and shot out a spherical blast at the Ahead, destroying it at one go.

"What power… but we can still defeat it," another Captain declared.

The other two Aheads flew in for their assault on the Gundam, taking out their Beam Sabres. The Apollyon flew in head-on and collided into one of the Aheads as it armed itself, grabbing both hands. It easily crushed the hands of the Ahead, melding the not-activated Beam Sabre with the right hand.

"Ha, now you can't do anything more to me," the Captain said.

"Or so you assume… Gundam Apollyon!" Zero announced.

The left knee cannon activated to his cry and a small MS hand popped out. It grabbed onto a Beam Sabre that activated at once and stabbed into the Ahead's cockpit, and eliminated another foe.

"I won't be defeated so easily! You're just a slowpoke unit!" the last Captain yelled, charging in with a Beam Sabre and a Beam Rifle firing on it.

Suddenly, a GN Field encircled the Apollyon and shielded the blasts as it turned to face its remaining foe. It raised out both arms, and the other mounted cannons all charged up. Its chest opened up and showed a glaring green light, exposing the very core of the Mobile Suit.

"Sayonara…" he said.

The GN Field sparked off a little, and then a fierce blast shot out on the Ahead. It overwhelmed the entire unit and it exploded at once. Just then, both the Gabriel and Akagi came out to aid the Gundam, only to realise the battle scene.

"Wow…" Q-1 exclaimed, "It managed to defeat all three Aheads single-handedly…"

"Yes, this Suit is our true secret weapon…" Setsuna said.

Over the distance, another Mobile Suit headed towards them. Its red trail of light indicated it to be powered by another false Drive, but it was no GN-XIII or Ahead. It was more of the GN-X by its appearance, but it seemed far more humanoid like the Gundams.

"Another enemy unit…" Setsuna said, "I will take care of it."

The Gabriel charged forward against the unknown enemy unit and fired on it, but it blocked the attack with a Beam Shield formed from its arms.

"They even developed GN-based shielding?!" exclaimed Ian, "and we are getting to there with the Arios…"

The new unit continued to charge forward, and the Gabriel braced for impact with its GN Shield. However, the enemy elbowed the Shield and punctured into the Shield itself, pushing the Gabriel back.

Inside the cockpit, Rolo in his A-Laws pilot suit stared blankly at the Gabriel before him.

"The Needle Blazer technology, developed to shatter barriers with a great force further enhanced by GN Particles," he said, "prepare to die… Ahead…"

His Ahead Prototype pulled out a small Beam Dagger from its waist and struck against the GN Blades of the Gabriel. The Ahead Prototype prepared to stab into the cockpit region of the Gabriel.

"Now! Trans-Am!" cried Setsuna.

The Gabriel glowed red and vanished from sight and from the Ahead. Suddenly, it came up and slashed off one of the Prototype's legs and rammed it away. Being outclassed by the empowered unit, Rolo opted to flee. The Gabriel then stopped and resumed its normal mode.

"We still have other opportunities in the near future…" Rolo said, "But is Lelouch among them?"

"I believe this is a victory for us," Milleina proclaimed.

"And about the Apollyon, it has more potential than the simulations had implied," Ian said, "more research data is required if I need to make a detailed improvement over it."

"A more refined control over the Trans-Am, and this new unit…the Twin Drive…" Zero said, "Celestial Being has been reborn!"

"And your instructions, milord," Q-1 said.

"Gather my followers from all corners of the world…" Zero proclaimed.

Honda Civic Bar, Crashtown, Coloradan Free State

The Honda Civic Bar still stood for business after five years, due to the car parts scavenged from the outskirts to maintain the building. Lelouch in a cowboy-like outfit walked into the dangerous bar of the wildlands of Colorado. He sat down by a chair next to the local bartender, fixing up a beer.

"Hey kid," the bartender called out, "Aren't you a bit young for this sort of thang?"

"I'm looking for someone," Lelouch replied coldly, "had you heard of a Jeremiah Gottwald?"

"What in tarnations, you know the real name of Metal One-Eye Jerry!" the bartender exclaimed, "He's the terror of the town, always drunken to his brim."

"I heard that! Who dares to call my name?" cried a voice.

As Lelouch turned around, he saw Jeremiah by the door. He wore a tattered cowboy hat, and a long tattered brown jacket. On his waist, there was a hoister and a pistol was strapped to it. Two thick leather boots were put on his feet, and he dragged his way in.

Upon his dreary presence, most of the other patrons had ducked for cover under their tables. Even the bartender himself retreated to the back, in fear of the impending doom. Jeremiah looked at Lelouch's face with a glance and abruptly halted at once.

"Sir Lelouch… is that you" he asked, "are you a ghost?"

"If so, I have returned from Hell to fulfil my destiny," Lelouch declared, "will you join me?"

"Of course, now I can fulfil my duty to you," he said, bowing before Lelouch.

Streets, Dublin, Republic of Erie

On the streets of Dublin, Lelouch and Jeremiah had quickly gotten themselves to the Old World. They looked around them, trying to find someone. Soon, a shady man in sunglasses walked towards them. He took off his sunglasses and shwoed his face to be identical to that of the late Lockon Stratos.

"The bells of the Bastille rang," he said.

"And the bells of revolution towed upon God," Lelouch continued, "so you are Lyle Dylandy, former officer of the Imperium… or a current Schwarze Ritter."

"Are you from the Federation?" Lyle wondered suspiciously.

"You're just like your brother, in ways beyond appearance," Lelouch said, "both of you wish to fight for justice. While you bowed to the Imperium and joined its Army, your brother took the alternative path… Celestial Being's Gundam Meister…"

"How did you…" Lyle exclaimed.

"I too am his former colleagues," Lelouch explained, "I want you to enlist your skills to my side, and continue your brother's legacy… as Lockon Startos."

"And why should I?" he asked.

"The Federation has planned a mass raid in Southeast Asia tomorrow," Lelouch said, "it starts from Nanyang, and goes into Northern Malaya and the Riau Islands. Then, it will go west to Ceylon and India itself."

"What?!" he exclaimed.

"Consider my offer, your group is losing out in your struggle against the Federation," Lelouch said, walking away with Jeremiah following after.

Innovator HQ, unknown location

Inside the Innovator's HQ, V2 reclined on his sofa uncaring about the events of the world. C2 just then walked to him from a stairwell above.

"So we can conclude that Celestial Being still exists and now is strengthened with their leader," C2 summarised.

"In which we shall eliminate them in one fell swoop," V2 continued, "I have contacted Katagiri to put up our next move… in a prison complex where Allelujah Haptism resides…"


	4. Tribulations

**Ch 3 – Tribulations**

ESF Correctional Facility XXIV, Caspian Sea Territory

The Caspian Sea held multiple artificial islands over the region, each a prison complex for enemies of the state; formerly the ICF and currently of the ESF. Isolated in the world's largest inland sea and fixed between Europe and Asia, prisoners faced much difficulty in an actual escape. The individual prisons were literal forts on their own; self-sufficient and well-guarded. On the shores of the Caspian, there were armed outposts ready to tackle invaders and escapees.

Inside the main control room, Colonel Fayer of the regular army was in charge of Facility XXIV in Central Caspian. Suddenly, a troop of A-Laws soldiers led by Major Lindt marched into the control room.

"What is the meaning of this?" Fayer demanded.

"We are here on orders of Commander Katagiri," Lindt explained, "in order for us to capture anti-government forces; we feel that it is adequate to have the bait."

"These prisoners here are people still," Fayer argued.

"No, they oppose the peace and seek chaos," Lindt said, "they terrorise the people for the sake of their selfish goals; thus they are put here. And our bait is Prisoner 0057."

"But that's…" Fayer said.

"The Gundam Meister we had captured five years ago," Lindt said, "and I request an interrogation with him."

St. Cuthbert II, Close Orbit of Earth Sphere

The St. Cuthbert had entered closer priority to Earth in order to fetch Lelouch and Jeremiah safely from their trip. However, this would be dangerous as it might put them in contact with the regular army. Fortunately, none of that came by and all was safe. The Meisters and Ian went to greet the two on the hangar.

"Jeremiah, you came back," Ian said, "but you look a bit rugged on the face."

"Colorado didn't have exceptional facilities for personal hygiene," Jeremiah said, "and those folks there gave me quite a nickname."

"And sir, there's another matter you should be aware of…" Setsuna said, "We've found Allelujah's status… or rather, Wang Liu Mei did."

"Wang is still on our side!" Lelouch exclaimed, "but where is Allelujah in all this?"

"In the middle of the Caspian Sea, he was captured by the Federation and put under indefinite detention there," Setsuna said.

"And she mentioned there will be a secret mass execution tomorrow at noon – local time," Kallen continued, "Schwarze Ritter members will also be executed."

"This is without a doubt a trap, an attempt to crush us in one fell swoop," Lelouch said, "a tactic where in only fools would fall for, but we will entertain them for now. When we pull back the curtain, then they will be the true fools."

Schwarze Ritter HQ, Rub' al Khali Desert, former Saudi lands

In the Schwarze Ritter HQ, Bismarck and Klaus were discussing of their operations. In the far corner, Lyle stood there along with a pale-looking girl in a black tube top with greying jeans.

"We have confirmed that the Federation did try to purge our bases in the Malayan Peninsular and Southern India," Klaus reported, "we have planted explosives and evacuated before they arrive, and wiped out some of their forces."

"I personally condemn such terrorist moves, but this is desperate times," Bismarck said, "Lyle, where did you get this info from?"

"Eh… someone from Celestial Being told me…" he replied, "He requested me to join him…"

"The powerful ally we pray long for has come," Bismarck declared.

Suddenly, Milly rushed in the room and interrupted their meeting.

"Milly, you were not called in this meeting," the woman said, completely calm to her surroundings.

"Sulu, I am here to bring forth urgent news from our spies," Milly said, "They are planning a secret mass execution in the Caspian Sea Correctional Facility tomorrow at noon, including a Gundam Meister, Allelujah Haptism."

"This news must have been deliberately leaked out to draw near Celestial Being," Bismarck said, "inform our outposts in the Volga and Kazakhstan to prepare for a mission tomorrow."

Interrogation Room, ESF Correctional Facility XXIV, Caspian Sea Territory

The Interrogation Room was in the deepest parts of the prison. Only dim light from the lamps shone the room, and even that was insufficient. The lighting suddenly turned hundreds times brighter, but this would imply an interrogation session was on.

An unconscious Allelujah was seated in a steel chair of the room and bound by a collar on his neck to the chair. He wore a straitjacket for restraining purposes during interrogations.

"Everything has been prepared, Major Lindt," a Federal officer said, "The prisoner has been brought in and neutralised."

"Excellent, may my group enter now," Lindt wondered.

"As you wish, but what method you have to get this guy to talk?" the officer asked, "our own interrogators seem to have failed to break him."

"We have identified a weakness in him and that will allow him to cooperate with us," Lindt said, "come in."

At that, two more A-Laws soldiers came walking in… and familiar faces to the Celestial Being Crisis at that. They were Andrei Smirnov and Soma Peries, both still alive and well apparently.

"The girl here is called Soma Peries, a 2nd Lt. of Unit E-57," Lindt introduced, "she hailed from the ICF, a Super-Soldier in fact… and their most successful one too. There may be others like her, but we are not clear of their whereabouts."

"Wait, a Super-Soldier…" the soldier asked, "I thought those things are myths…"

Suddenly, Soma pulled out a pistol and was ready to fire on him.

"Don't you call my comrades freaks!" she cried.

"Soma, calm down for a sec," Andrei signalled as he lowered Soma's hand, "he's one of us."

"Do not offend others different from you, officer," Lindt mentioned, "your life may not be always guaranteed."

"Sorry sir, I was from the EU military and ignorant of those stories I heard," the officer apologised, "but still, how can she do anything about him?"

"From our records dating back fie years, Soma's quantum brainwaves have an effect on this Gundam Meister," Lindt said, "now we can prove this theory; it should prove to be quite a torture… Can you awaken the prisoner?"

The officer complied and pressed a button. A surge of electricity shook Allelujah into awakening and he took a glimpse on Soma, standing before him.

"Marie…" he muttered.

"I know not this so-called Marie; I am Soma Peries, a proud Super-Soldier of the A-Laws!" she proclaimed.

"It does not matter, I know Maire when I see her… and you are her…" Allelujah said, "But you associate yourself with tyrants like the A-Laws…"

"We are merely saving the population from steering itself off-course from your influence," Lindt justified.

"But Major, those two are having a normal conversation…" the officer said, "I don't think this session is working either."

"The quantum brainwaves are not doing their job…" Lindt cursed.

"Maybe it had something to do with a head injury the pilot received when we found him," Andrei suggested.

"Very well, I guess he can only serve as bait for us tomorrow," Lindt admitted, "1st Lt. Smirnov, bring Peries back to the ship for now and alert Captain Barack Zinin to come for a briefing of tomorrow's operation."

"Roger," Andrei replied, as he guided Soma away.

Once they were outside, Andrei guided Soma all the way back to their ship.

"There, did that guy get into your nerves too much?" Andrei asked.

"I'm fine…" Soma replied, "but I was always curious on one thing. The Colonel's your father… but you seem to never mention him. Five years ago, you both were fighting for different factions."

"We have some issues, but you need not to be involved," Andrei said.

"You have a father, yet you do not cherish him," Soma said, "but as for me… I was created by science and exist only to advance its ends…"

Outer Quarters, ESF Correctional Facility XXIV

In the outer quarters of the Correctional Facility XXIV, a large crowd of soldiers were amassing there. Dozens of Mobile Suits ranging from the Tieren High Mobility-Type B, to the GN-XIII and the Ahead were stationed there for security. The High Command was safely hidden inside a control room inside the facility.

Several large platforms rose from underground; each containing hundreds of people bound in straitjackets. On the top of each of these platforms, there were a few selected prisoners on the top priority death row. Each of them were bound in straitjackets and chained to a slate; among them was Allelujah.

"So this is it…" he muttered weakly, "I shall finally atone for my sins…"

"Lindt, we are almost at high noon," Fayer said, "what if Celestial Being doesn't come, are we still going through with his madness?"

"Why not, we have lesser enemies of the state to deal with and no one will miss them," Lindt replied.

"Sir, we have detected an unidentified flying object heading towards us!" a technician declared, "the speed is incredible… as if it were descending from space…"

"From space… so the bait has bitten," Lindt said, "prepare all forces for the capture. And Rolo, make sure you do a good job like always."

From the shadows, Rolo appeared and he looked at Lindt's back.

"Yes…" he spoke coldly.

St. Cuthbert II, Close Atmosphere Zone

The clouds tore apart as the crashing speed of the St. Cuthbert II prepared for a free-fall into the region. Suddenly, the whole ship glowed red and it swept down like a meteor.

Inside the control room, Lelouch was debriefing to everyone else of the operation plan. Jeremiah stood next to Lelouch and was back in his usual white suit. Up on the screen, it was Q-1 inside the motorcycle-like cockpit of her Gundam Akagi.

"Q-1, continue like this as you count 1 minute and 24 seconds in your head," Lelouch said, looking at the screen, "then, you can stop Trans-Am and sortie as well."

"Roger," she replied.

"Feldt and Mileina, are the coordinates set as I requested?" Lelouch asked.

"Yes, the coordinates are keyed in and set to land," she said.

"With Trans-Am, time minus impact will be 1 minute and 11 seconds and counting," Mileina said.

"Setsuna, we ought to sortie before we land," Lelouch said, "Celestial Being shall make a big splash entrance for their comeback, a memorable hit indeed."

"But what is your plan, sir?" Jeremiah asked, "The Federation must have armed their prisons for top defence."

"A simple blitzkrieg operation," Lelouch said, "I expect no more than five minutes to accomplish."

Outer Quarters, ESF Correctional Facility XXIV

Back at the outer quarters of the Facility, it was eerily silent as hundreds of captured innocents were in prayer for their eventual death. Suddenly, a green light sparkled in the noon sky and birds made a tearing cry across the sky.

"They are coming," Lindt said, "calculate their velocity and any other required data you can obtain."

"Velocity: 1000 miles per hour," the technicians reported, "Targeted coordinates: BX-21. Impact Countdown: T -17 seconds."

"BX-21… but that's in the sea right behind the wall…" Fayer exclaimed.

"Get all forces to brace for impact!" Lindt commanded, "Then proceed to attack any hostile forces you see."

In a few moments, the St. Cuthbert II was in clear view for all to see. Some of the prisoners grew hysteric and even cried in sheer fear. It crashed into the waters near the facility and stirred up the waters to crash into the wall, tearing it down. Eventually, the waves swept in and flushed out several Mobile Suits.

In the control room, all the security cameras suddenly buzzed and went offline.

"The rapids must have cut off the power line," Fayer said.

"Then send out the probes!" Lindt yelled, "I must see the fall of Celestial Being with my own eyes!"

Suddenly, the Gabriel Gundam came down and went for the prisoners' platform. Some of the Tierens saw the Gundam and tried to hold it back. However, the Gudnam easily slashed one of those Tierens and shot the other down. From behind, a GN-XIII was attacking the Gundam via its beam blasts. However, another beam blast blew off its upper torso away. That blast came from the Gundam Apollyon, who was fending off 5 GN-XIIIs and an Ahead at once.

"A little diversion will catch everyone off-guard," Lelouch said, "then Setsuna locates Allelujah based on my coordinates I obtained from this unit's Druid System, as I personally distract the enemy twofold via my attack."

Another GN-XIII tried to attack the Apollyon from below. But then, Gundam Akagi came up and pushed it back. Then, its GN Claw activated and the enemy unit soon burnt into pieces.

"While Q-1 provides support after pushing the St. Cuthbert II underwater," he continued, "and if I'm not wrong, we will have further distractions along the way."

Outside on the waters, hundreds of Hellions, Enacts and Gloucesters were flying towards the facility. Each of them was painted in the black colours known only to the Schwarze Ritters. Even they were fighting against some of the GN-XIIIs, though they were at the losing end of things.

"As suspected, the Schwarze Ritters have arrived," Lelouch said, "and I believe Lockon Stratos too will be reborn."

An Ahead had just blasted several Hellions out of the sky, but then a shadowy Mobile Suit came up. It had a large cloak blocking it, and kept it out of sight. Then, it turned around and shot right at the Ahead's head and forced it to free-fall.

That Mobile Suit happened to the Dynames, albeit damaged and poorly repaired in the last five years. Its right eye was replaced with that of a Tieren, and its left arm was replaced with the large cloak.

"A bit shabby, but Lockon's brother did keep the Dynames working," Lelouch said, "now the Gundam Meisters are reunited once more!"

"_Did sir foresee all this already?"_ Jeremiah thought, _"Going to Eire to find Lockon's brother, rallying me to this, he's a tactical mastermind no doubt…"_

"The Schwarze Ritters and the Gundams… leave none alive," Lindt said, "I shall be promoted to a General for this."

Suddenly, Gundam Apollyon swooped downwards towards the Gabriel Gundam. En route, it took out three GN-XIIIs that were pursuing it from behind by its shoulder cannons. Then, it lashed out its Beam Sabre and slashed a fourth one into half.

It then landed near the Gabriel Gundam and casted a wide range GN Field over. It was large enough to cover up both Gundams and a nearby platform.

"That platform… I want to know who is supposed to be there…" Lindt ordered, "I want a list pronto."

Suddenly, a list of several prisoners was displayed on the main screen. One of these images had the profile for Allelujah, which was superimposed and singled out by Lindt.

"The Gundam Meister, so they are going in for him…" Lindt cursed, "Stop them by all means!"

At once, even more Mobile Suits were dispatched to intercept the Gundams on the ground. However, as a Tieren approached the Field, the Akagi stepped up and crushed the Tieren's head with its claw, and then it overloaded it with GN Particles for the killer.

"We cannot allow you to near this region," Q-1 warned.

The Apollyon looked up t see several GN-XIIIs and an Ahead flying towards them. It turned towards them and fired a beam blast through the veil. Upon hitting the Barrier, it only served to magnify the attack and wiped out the entire force at one go.

"Until Allelujah has been secured, we will guard this stand," Zero proclaimed, so hurry up, Setsuna!"

On the top stands, Setsuna was running around in search of Allelujah's whereabouts. Most of the prisoners on top were rebel leaders from private military companies, defunct national armies and the Schwarze Ritters. Only on the far end, Allelujah stood there and his mouth gapped open and his eyes devoid of soul.

"Allelujah!" Setsuna cried, "It's me, Setsuna. We're here to rescue you."

"Huh… Setsuna…" Allelujah muttered as Sestuna tried to undo the bindings, "just leave me be… I know this day would come… I shall pay for my crimes now…"

"Not until you fulfil your pact when you joined us," Zero's voice boomed, "remember why you had joined us to eradicate war."

_Thinking back, Allelujah was merely a teen when he had his first encounter with Celestial Being. After his escape from the Facility, his Hallelujah persona took over and killed all his comrades save for Mao. Since then, the duo wandered across Asia without purpose… until one fateful meeting. _

_Both Allelujah and Mao were in their early teens then, and facing them was Charles Lamperouge. Marianne was next to him at that time, and had her hand placed near her waist hoister in case things went ugly. _

"_Super-soldiers you say, so the ICF continues playing with their on people," Charles said, "I ask of you this: are you satisfied with your existence?"_

"_No," Allelujah replied, "I remembered nothing of my past in Kazakhstan, or was it somewhere else. My mind is split into two halves; my kind exists as fighting machines and that alone. We were supposed to be disposed as failed experiments."_

"_And the fighting will continue on forever more, but if we can only stop that," Charles said, "my group fights to end war, and the pain you had suffered. I am certain that as we speak, the ICF is planning more tests on hundreds more young children."_

"_I won't allow anyone else to go through that pain we endured!" Allelujah exclaimed, "I will join in, and Mao will too."_

"_If Allelujah insists, then I shall accompany him…" Mao responded. _

"That's right!" Allelujah exclaimed, "People like Marie are still out there, her heart burning with sufferings. I can't just stand here and do nothing!"

"Good display of your willpower," Zero praised, "Ian, you can release the Arios and Cherudim at the coordinates given now."

"I see, so you expected all this and desired a grand entrance to shake the A-Laws," Ian said, "Attention, Gundams Arios and Cherudim are to sortie now. Both are set to auto-pilot at the destination as inputted."

"But the Cherudim has no GN Drive for propulsion!" Ian exclaimed.

"Just put Haro in and a GN Condenser for now," Zero ordered.

On the Dynames' end, it and two more Sepoys were fighting off the GN-XIIIs. The Sepoys were easily dispatched by the superior GN-XIII, leaving Lyle all to himself. He alone fired out the single GN Pistol at the GN-XIIIs, but that merely halted their quick attacks on the Gundam.

"Gundam, prepare to die!" Captain Barack Zinin declared, pulling out two Beam Sabres and cutting the Dynames' only arm and cloak away.

Just then, a GN-XIII charged in during the distraction and was poised to pierce it through. However, a beam blast consumed the GN Lance and shot down the whole unit. That attack apparently came from the Gundam Apollyon, as it was finished with projecting a GN Field.

"Lyle, listen here," Zero relayed, "go to the coordinates I'm sending you right now, it's underwater. That's where your personal Gundam awaits you."

"My own Gundam…" Lyle exclaimed.

"Yes, but plant the GN Drive in the Gundam Cherudim once you found it," Zero said, "I will cover you from here."

As such, the damaged Dynames swooped into the flooded prison camp itself, attempting to hide underwater. However, two GN-XIIIs tried to intercept the Gundam from escaping. Suddenly, both were immediately gunned down by the dispersing blasts of the Apollyon and the Dynames managed to dive in.

Also, something else rose from the depths too. It was an orange Mobile Suit with two steel wings on the sides and beam guns were stored in the hands. Its head had made it unmistakably a Gundam.

"My Gundam…" Allelujah exclaimed.

"The Gundam Arios, which should be piloted by you and you alone," Setsuna said, "now go, and let's show them our wrath."

"I may not be what I used to be…" Allelujah said, "But…"

As the Arios' cockpit opened up, Allelujah quickly went inside and took the controls over the Gudnam. It then activated and flew up, just as Setsuna boarded the Gabriel.

"…Because I am still of Celestial Being and I made a pact to end war!" he cried.

The Arios flew high up and blasted down several Aheads and GN-XIIIs along the way. It put back its right Beam Rifle, and pulled out a Beam Sabre instead. With one swipe, the beam sword collided against the GN Lance of a GN-XIII. It pushed against the GN-XIII, and managed to sever the Lance and the rest of the Suit into half.

Suddenly, a beam blast from an Ahead caught his eye and he dodged that attack in time. It was an Ahead on first sight, but it was customised to an extent. Instead of the X-shape of the face, it was shielded by glass. There was also a protrusion on its back and it held a Beam Pistol on hand, and a Beam Sabre on the other.

"Murderous Gundam, hear me now!" the familiar voice from the Ahead declared, "I shall avenge all my comrades with this Ahead Sultron!"

"That voice… it's Marie!" Allelujah exclaimed, "So we must come to this."

Suddenly, the Ahead Sultron tackled into the Arios as it tried to slash the Gundam. However, the Arios blocked it with its Beam Sabre and fired back on close range. A distance away, an Ahead followed by several GN-XIIIs were moving towards the struggle.

Suddenly, something rose from the waters and fired a beam blast to strike down one of those GN-XIII. It was green humanoid Mobile Suit, with the Gundam head attached. Like the Dynames, it also wielded a Beam Sniper Rifle as it continued its attack.

"What?! Gundam Cherudim is also unleased!" Q-1 exclaimed, "Who is piloting that?"

One of the Cherudim's blasts was heading for the distracted Sultron. However, it was blocked off by a last-minute GN Shield put up by a GN-XIII. Inside, Andrei panted due to the sudden thrust to protect Soma.

"I won't let you harm her…" he said.

Suddenly, Andrei forced his GN-XIII to dive down on the Cherudim. However, the Akagi blocked out the assault with a GN Field formed around its claw, and it pulled out a Beam Sabre with its other hand to attack the GN-XIII. Quickly, Andrei countered with its own Beam Sabre. Soon, both of them backed out as the GN-XIII's comrades attacked with their GN Vulcan blasts.

"Andrei, stop this recklessness now!" Barack Zinin, his CO, had declared, "You're breaking up our designated plan."

One last blast from the Cherudim combined with an overhead blast from the Apollyon forced the Ahead Sultron and Arios to be separated. The Arios turned into its Fighter Mode, and fled. However, Soma was not bent on giving up and fired on the Arios instead.

"Run you coward!" she yelled.

"And now… for the endgame," Zero said, pressing on his keyboard controls.

A GN Field appeared around the perimeter of the Apollyon as all its cannons gathered the particles for an attack. The core opened up to reveal the GN Drive itself. Suddenly, it fired out a blast that consumed several GN-XIIIs and Aheads along the way and shot into the sea.

"What a fool… doesn't the Meister know that beam weapons lose 30% effectiveness in a moisture-based environment," Lindt mocked the Meister's actions.

"While it is true that moisture affects beam weapons, they still can do some damage underwater," Zero proclaimed, "Setsuna, you know what to do…"

Underwater, the beam blast surged through the water and almost split it in half. It hit one of the beams supporting the facility and blasted through it. Due to the moisture, the attack was not so effective to destroy it. It then moved on to the next pillar beside it and then the beam stopped.

"Now's my chance," Setsuna said, "Gabriel Gundam, attack!"

The Gabriel Gundam was already underwater since freeing Allelujah, and it swooped towards the two support beams that came under fire. With two slashes of its GN Sword III, the two beams collapsed and the facility slammed into the sea.

The Tierens were all pulled into the water due to their heavy mass and drowned by the depths. The Schwarze Ritter Hellions and Sepoys quickly carried the cargoes with dozens of prisoners away in the confusion. The resulting collapse stirred up a tsunami that swamped over the A-Laws forces in the operation as well.

The Command Centre was also in chaos, as everything went slanted. Major Lindt and everyone else there barely held on for life, as the shock caused some to fall out to the waters.

"We had lost both Celestial Being and the Schwarze Ritters had taken everyone they could take," a technician reported.

True enough, the five Gundams that appeared before them had disappeared into the waters just as they had appeared. Also, the Schwarze Ritter forces were retreating in all directions during the confusion, all carrying the prisoners away.

"This is just not my day at all," Fayer commented.

"And you will take charge to locate all those escapees," Lindt said, "after all, they were your prisoners."

"If not for your stupid plan, we won't have this sort of problem!" Fayer shouted.

"Then bring this up to Commander Katagiri's desk and we'll see who he sacks for this incompetence," Lindt yelled back.

"Arg… fine then, I will take what's left of my forces and search," Fayer said at last.

"And we'll be on our way," Lindt said, "Celestial Being awaits us, while you can take your sweet time with those nobodies."

St. Cuthbert II, Underwater of Caspian Sea

After the attack on the Correctional Facility, the Gundams all had retreated back to the St. Cuthbert II. The crew had joined up with Zero, Kallen, Setsuna and Allelujah.

"Welcome back Allelujah," Ian said, "how was the five years?"

"Ok…" Allelujah said, "but I feel… eh… incomplete… in a way…"

"But Zero, who was it who piloted the Cherudim?" Kallen asked.

"You can show yourself now," Zero called out.

From the shadows, Lyle with the Haro under his arms walked out to greet the members of Celestial Being. Everyone there (save Milleina, Zero and Jeremiah) were shocked to see someone looking like the original Lockon Stratos before them.

"But… Lockon, you died in battle…" Setsuna exclaimed, "How you survived…"

"Lockon never survived that battle, but he had a twin brother in the Imperium Army," Zero explained, "I introduce to you, Lyle Dylandy. But from now on, he will be referred only to as Lockon Stratos."

"Hello, everyone," greeted the new Lockon, as he smiled.

Innovator HQ, unknown location

Inside the domain of the Innovators, V2 continued to sit there patiently with a cold grin on his face. C2 stared down at his back from the balcony, and yawned.

"So Celestial Being has gathered five Meisters at last," C2 said, "how can we break a bundle of chopsticks now?"

"It would be amusing as to how it can be done," V2 replied, standing up and facing C2, "while it is difficult to break a bundle of chopsticks, a great enough force can break anything."

"And I can assume you will push forth that so-called force," C2 said, "Who? Revive? Hilling?"

"Neither, I will have a human to deal with them first," V2 said, "and I know who…"

Kampala, Holy Acholi State of Uganda

After decades of endless war, the democratic regime called the Republic of Uganda fell to the Lord's Resistance Army. Thus, a theocracy based on the Ten Commandments and Acholi traditions was established and the Holy Acholi State of Uganda was born. However, its backwardness literally forced the nation into poverty and it continued in the advent of the three superpowers.

Currently, Uganda had resisted attempts from the three superpowers and even the ESF to annex the nation. It was forced into another war with the ESF, on the front that the ESP supporting the exiled party, Christian Democratic Movement (CDM). Forced back to the capital city and without the civil government, the remnants of the military fought back against the advanced power of the GN-XIIIs with only merely 5 Anfs.

"Hold back these infidels!" cried the leading Ugandan commander, "the Lord will bless us and smite thy foes."

Suddenly, the GN-XIIIs all backed down at once. An Ahead suddenly rushed in and struck down one of the Anfs at one go. That Ahead was also modified to an extent to be themed after a Nipponese samurai, and even carried a Beam Sabre in the form of a katana. Its head had horns, making it seem as a samurai and a power cord behind the head. The shoulder thrusters were built vertical instead, and they fired out beam blasts on the Anfs.

"Tis the devil, enemy of Ma-" cried the Anf pilots, before one of those Vulcan blasts hit the cockpit directly.

Then, the Ahead swooped down on ground level and proceeded to attack the Anfs directly. In quick timing, all of the Anfs were eliminated by just one unit. Inside, the masked figure only called Mister Bushido stepped out. Even in his suit, the oni mash was still worn over.

"Mister Bushido, the remaining forces on the outskirts have issued an unconditional surrender to us," a soldier voiced through the incom.

"Arrest them, and prepare for the military occupation of Kampala to transmit for the democratic regime to take hold," Bushido replied.

"_This world… it's downright disgusting…"_ he thought, _"if I must slaughter the hundreds to save the millions; then do it I shall…"_


	5. Ambush

**Ch 4 – Ambush**

A-Laws High Command, Brussels Federal City

Most of the ESF's operations were based in its capital of Brussels, including the Command Centre of its defences. The A-Laws High Command was based there as well, and led by Commander Homer Katagiri.

Currently in his own penthouse suite office, Commander Katagiri was having a call from a good ally of his in regards to the A-Laws. On his screen, there was no image; only wavelengths to indicate the sounds.

"Those men I had sent to you for training has done the A-Laws proudly," Katagiri said, "even Uganda had fallen to us and it was annexed to the East African Territory. I wish to send them to deal with the remains of the Saudi Empire, if that were okay with you."

"Of course, to unify the world is our priority and those warmongers of Arabia need to be pacified," the voice said, "but dispatch only Gino and Anya. I have other plans for my ace in the sleeve, Mr Bushido."

"What ideas you have for him?" Katagiri wondered, "The regular army can proceed with the occupation in East Africa, as we had in the Congo. Most other territories are largely pacified with a majority of the populace in support of us."

"Not when our greatest enemy is still at large… Celestial Being," the voice said, "I have confirmed their revival with their little stunt in the Caspian. They may inspire more rebellions, more than just the Schwarze Ritters and region-based rebels."

"Fear not, you have the government's support and we will continue to root out all opposition from the Parliament," Katagiri said.

Suddenly, the voice of Katagiri's secretary called up.

"Mr Katagiri, there is a person here to see you," she said, "She claimed that it is of utmost urgency and you expected her."

"Of course, send her in," he replied, "I have a discussion with her."

The secretary's voice cut off and Katagiri looked into the screen of static.

"I won't bother you any more, but note that Mr Bushido is already dispatched to the Caspian," the voice said, and it too ended.

At that moment, a stern womanly figure walked in the office. She donned a more regal version of the ESF Army uniform, with a flowing cape behind. Instead of the standard kepi, she wore a peaked cap on top of her purple hair. Accompanying her, there were her two comrades and friends in their ESF uniforms.

"Ah, General Cornelia of the ESF Army, I had been expecting you," Katagiri said.

Cornelia pulled back her cape and pulled out a rifle blade at the A-Laws Commander.

"Don't act gentleman with me, you bastard!" she yelled, "I want Euphie back! I know you guys took her away."

"If her Social Reform Party had been causing trouble such as a public protest against our wars for freedom, we must put it out," Katagiri justified, "she's in our care for now, where I can guarantee her safety… if you could help me…"

"Miss Cornelia will not negotiate anything with you people!" Guildford exclaimed.

"Wait now, it's okay," Cornelia said, "I swore to protect Euphie at all costs. As long she's alive, I will protect her. But if even a strand of hair was snipped off, you're a-Laws will burn."

St. Cuthbert II, Underwater of Caspian Sea

Underneath the depths of the Caspian Sea, the ship St. Cuthbert II sailed through the currents for a pathway to escape into the Indian Ocean. Lyle, or the new Lockon, was idling at the hangar. Haroes of many different colours were tending to the Mobile Suits on their attached units. The only Haro not at work was in his arms, the Haro partnered to the original Lockon. Feldt was staring at him from a distance.

"Oh hello there," Lockon greeted, "I guess you know who I am, or what I will be called from now on."

"Eh… code name is Feldt Grace, it's nice to meet you…" she replied hastily.

"You seem quite flushed somehow…" Lockon commented, "Why is that so?"

"Feldt likes Lockon! Feldt likes Lockon!" the Haro cried.

"So you like my bro, I cannot see why not," Lockon said, "such a nice lad, and all-round popular with people too. But he's now dead… so say I be your Lockon. I still look like him in the end."

Lockon put down Haro and walked towards Feldt. He held up her chin and placed it towards his lips. However, Lockon had a slap right across his face.

"You may look like him, but you're not Lockon," Feldt replied, and she walked away.

"Failed," Haro exclaimed, "Failed."

"No Haro, that was what I wanted in the first place," Lockon said, "I may look like him and bear his code-name, but I am not him in the end. I don't want others to see me as him."

Meanwhile, Lelouch looked out to the surroundings of the St. Cuthbert. Lasse was steering the whole vessel around these waters.

"The sea is quiet… too quiet," Lelouch said, "Lasse, the A-Laws could be on our tail right now, given the stunt we pulled off back then."

"Yes sir, but what can they pull off?" Lasse asked, "I mean, we are underwater right now."

"Who knows if their Mobile Suits are made for underwater combat?" Lelouch questioned, "We cannot be taking chances."

"Aye aye," Lasse replied.

ALS _Inquisitor_, Surface Level of Caspian Sea

As the St. Cuthbert II sailed under the waves, the ALS _Inquisitor_ was making its move above water. In the control brig, Major Lindt looked out as his crew surveyed the area for signs of Celestial Being.

"Major, we have detected an anomaly in Sector T-96," a technician reported, "an unidentified object is moving south at a rate of 500'000 km/h."

"That must be our sitting duck, looking for a way out of the net called the Caspian," Lindt said, "Rolo, you must be sad that you didn't had the pleasure to eliminate Celestial Being."

From the shadow, Rolo walked in. Some of the other soldiers were all in surprise to his presence.

"Major Lindt, what do you propose for an attack plan this time?" Rolo asked.

"I have commissioned a Trilobite to chase Celestial Being underwater," Lindt said, "send those coordinates to the Trilobite now. Rolo, prepare to sortie at any moment."

"The Trilobite, our ESF's first GN-powered Mobile Weapon for underwater operations," Rolo said, "how will they handle this?"

St. Cuthbert II, Underwater of Caspian Sea

Around the outer perimeters of the St. Cuthbert II, a projectile fired on its hull and broke through the outer hull. Water began to flood in the vessel itself.

"Warning: Sector D34 breached. Warning: Sector D34 breached."

"So they have pursued us all the way after all. We will sink at this rate," Lelouch said, "Jeremiah, seal the area and activate the drainage system to minimise damage. Lasse, activate the GN Field to stop further attacks."

The GN Field appeared and covered up the entire perimeter of the St. Cuthbert II. From behind, a streamlined watercraft in blue armour appeared and chased after the vessel. It launched out another two more such torpedoes on the ship. As the torpedoes made contact with the GN Field, they slowly pierced through the barrier and hit the ship again.

"Those torpedoes… they can breach the GN Field…" Lasse exclaimed.

"Give me a visual of the enemy vessel!" Ian exclaimed.

The screen popped up, showing the vague form of a streamlined object. Suddenly, it changed its form with 6 claws coming out. From there, it was seen that three GN Tau Drives were fixed into the machine.

"That's the Trilobite, the Federation's latest Mobile Suit," Ian explained, "This Mobile Suit is optimised for undersea combat, and lack ineffective beam weapons."

"Shall I move up to the surface so that it will not pursue us?" Lasse wondered.

"No, there's without a doubt that the A-Laws had prepared a welcoming party for us on the surface," Lelouch said, "we must eliminate this Trilobite before we can take out the welcoming committee up there."

"We do have special hatches for undersea sortie," Ian said, "We can use them to get the Gundams out."

"Excellent, all Gundam Meisters to sortie for this assault plan," Lelouch said, "Jeremiah will be in charge of this vessel, while the assault plan will be in my charge."

The Trilobite again launched out its GN torpedoes at the St. Cuthbert II. Knowing it cannot block them, it resorted to flee from the enemy vessel. Suddenly, hundreds of GN Missiles dived into the water and bombarded the entire area.

"Even the A-Laws above us are trying to flush us out to the surface," Jeremiah cursed, "continue our course and maintain depth!"

"Oh dear, it appears that our welcoming committee are quite an impatient lot," Lindt said, "Men, launch all GN Missiles at the sea. When Celestial Being crops up, destroy the ship and leave no survivors."

Outside the _Inquisitor_, flocks of GN-XIIIs and Aheads were gathered around the ship. Each of them carried a weapon known as the GN Rocket Launcher. They were capable of firing solid GN Missiles and useful in undersea assault. The focus was more on the Ahead Sultron, and the GN-XIII flying alongside it.

"Andrei, you don't need to accompany me all the way here," Soma said, "I can handle any danger on my own."

"Andrei, pick up the pace!" Barack cried out from his Ahead, "If the Gundams are here right now, you would've been slain! Just because your dad is a General doesn't mean…"

"That guy is only in the regular army!" Andrei yelled back, "I am in the A-Laws, the true elite defenders of peace!"

Andre then turned his Rocket Launcher into the sea and fired away several missiles in.

"_I won't be compared to that man…"_ he thought, _"I won't be compared to a murderer…"_

Just undersea, the special hatches of the St. Cuthbert II opened up as the ship continued its course. Both the Gabriel and Akagi were dispatched, along with the Apollyon, Cherudim and Arios.

"Setsuna and Q-1, your priority is at the Trilobite. It must be destroyed first," Zero declared, "everyone else including those onboard, your job is to clear the path for attack."

As another volley of missiles came down on the St. Cuthbert II, the Apollyon took immediate action. It fired out beam blasts at them, scattering out to hit most of the barrage. Though their power was weakened by the moisture, they still destroyed the missiles.

"So you want us to protect the ship and our comrades," Lockon said, "roger that. Say Haro, did my bro have any catchphrase to say at this point?"

"Sniping the target," it cried, "Sniping the target."

"Alright then," he said, "Lockon Stratos, sniping the target!"

The Gundam Cherudim took out its GN Sniper Gun and positioned itself well. A holographic shape in the form of a visor appeared around its eyes, and directed the missiles as they came about. At once, the Cherudim fired three shots and destroyed all three incoming missiles.

Even the Arios was involved as it launched out its own missiles to intercept the attack. The St. Cuthbert II unleashed some of its missile stockpile to fend itself from the attack.

Both the Akagi and the Gabriel were heading out to attack the Trilobite. The undersea combat Mobile Armour quickly launched out torpedoes on them. The Gabriel formed a GN Field around itself as a torpedo approached it. The Field did slow down the movement of the missile, and the Gabriel easily slashed it apart.

Meanwhile, the Akagi blocked out the other torpedo with its claw and slowly melted the weapon away. Both units then fired out beam blasts on the Trilobite, which was protected by a slight GN Filed of its own.

"With three GN Drives, the Trilobite can maintain a better GN Field than regular units," Zero said, "both of you, disperse and allow a clearing for the enemy to the St. Cuthbert II."

"We're allowing the enemy to attack us!" Setsuna exclaimed.

"Just do as I say, damn it!" Zero cried, "And make sure it's going for the ship too."

At once, both Gundams moved aside and allowed a direct path to the St. Cuthbert II. The Gabriel swooped in from the sides and tried to attack. However, a torpedo forced to hurl its GN Sword to destroy it.

"Talk about luck," one of the Trilobite pilots said, "the ship is right there like a sitting duck. We'll end this once and for all."

"Be careful, it could be a…" the fellow pilot cautioned.

"Quit worrying, it's now or never," the first pilot said, "Trilobite, maximising thrust."

Suddenly, the Trilobite gained more speed and rushed through the water. Its two front claws had electric-charged needles sprouting out as it sped towards the St. Cuthbert II. Before it reached the ship, the Akagi came up in front and grabbed the tip of the Trilobite.

"I won't be defeated by a mere Suit!" the pilot cried, "set thrust to maximum!"

The electro needles jabbed into the Akagi and attempted to electrocute the pilot inside. The three GN Drives also began to push further in.

"Q-1, it is time," Zero's voice said through the system.

"Trans-Am!" cried Q-1.

The Akagi glowed in red hue and it managed to push the Trilobite away from the ship despite the damages sustained by the electrocution. Then, it began its Radiation Wave and the whole Mobile Armour began to burst from within.

"You damned fool! Told you this was a tra…" the second pilot yelled as the screen exploded in front of his face.

As the Trilobite was pushed out of harm's way, it just exploded into scrap pieces that floated up on the surface.

"Now that the Trilobite has been destroyed…" Zero said, "We can proceed to the next phase. Allelujah!"

"Roger," he replied, "Trans-Am!"

His Arios switched into fighter mode and it jetted through the waves with the boost of the Trans-Am. The Apollyon swan over it, and grabbed onto the Arios. The Arios then flew all the way up to the surface, where the remnants of the Trilobite surfaced.

"Those debris… they're from the Trilobite…" Lindt exclaimed, "No no, must be my error. Check for their signal."

"Major, the signal from them has been lost," the technician reported, "but we have detected an unknown object moving towards the surface at high speed. In fact, it will be surfacing at this region."

Suddenly, the Arios ascended into the surface and the Apollyon maintained its own flight in the air. It stared down at the A-Laws fleet, unprepared for a fully ready Gundam.

"All forces, attack that Gundam!" Lindt exclaimed, "The Trilobite was only the appetiser. Here comes the main course!"

All the A-Laws Suits began to attack the two Gundams. The Arios converted into MS Mode and shot out several such units. The Apollyon raised its arm and fired out a pulse of beam energy towards the _Inquisitor_.

"Shi-" Lindt cried.

As the pulse blast headed for the _Inquisitor_ itself, something came up and blocked out the attack. It was the Ahead Sakigake, a custom Ahead themed after the samurais of Old Nippon. It quickly pulled out a Beam Sabre and charged towards the Apollyon.

"-t… That's Mr Bushido… the High Command must have sent him here," Lindt said, "Rolo, sortie now. We cannot allow an outsider to finish our duty."

"There's no doubt about it…" Mr Bushido said, "I can feel the fate that runs between us…"

The Ahead Sakigake attempted to move in for an immediate kill. The Apollyon formed a GN Field to hold off the attack, while it pulled out its own Beam Sabre for a counteroffensive.

"This reckless fighting style, only one man can be the pilot of this unit," Zero said, "Kururugi Suzaku, you're a cockroach!"

The Apollyon pushed the Ahead Sakigake away from it. It flew from another opening, and fired out Vulcan blasts from the vertical shoulder thrusts. The Apollyon formed a GN Field as it charged forward. Suddenly, its other hand produced a Beam Sabre. But it was only the hands; the shoulder and knee cannons sprouted out their own Beam Sabres. These six swords then clashed against the single Beam Sabre of the custom Ahead.

"Despicable of you to outmatch me in arms," Bushido said.

As the two Suits were locked in battle, the Ahead Prototype suddenly came up and pushed the Gundam away.

"Soldier, this is my fight," Bushido said, "no one will be taking this chance with me."

However, Rolo paid no heed and swooped down at the Apollyon as it maintained low flight. Suddenly, one of its knee-mounted cannons fired out a spherical blast on the Ahead Prototype. However, it flexed its arms in a cross to block it out.

While the Ahead Prototype was distracted by the attack, the Apollyon came in and tried to strike it with a Beam Sabre. It managed to cut off one of its arms and pushed it down to the waters. Then, the Ahead Sakigake slammed into the Apollyon again and backed off from it in an instant. Suddenly, it struck from above and was countered by the Apollyon's own Beam Sabre.

"Against Suzaku, no normal strategy can work…" Zero commented, "Only brute force can counter his own brute force. Trans-Am!"

Suddenly, the Apollyon glowed in a reddish hue and it fired out a blast from its shoulder cannons at blank point. The Ahead Sakigake quickly escaped, but it still destroyed two of the regular Aheads in the distance.

"This ability… it's the same as last time," Bushido said, "Gundam, pour out your all to this fight!"

Meanwhile, the other A-Laws units were focusing their firepower on the Arios. As it narrowly evaded an Ahead's Beam Sabre, it quickly snapped a GN-XIII into half with its scissor-like front. Then, it turned into MS Mode and gunned down several other units attacking it. Suddenly, the Ahead Smultron tried to attack the Arios from behind. While the attack missed, it damaged the left tip of Arios' wings.

"Gundam, I remember you from before…" Soma said, "I am Soma Peries, a Super-Soldier of the former ICF. You have slaughtered many of my former comrades once. They will now be avenged!"

Soon, the Ahead Smultron began its attack on the Arios. It tried to slash it with its Beam Sabre, but the Arios easily avoided those strikes. It then switched to its GN Pistol and fired on it. The Arios fought back with its GN Rifle, but the Ahead was damaging it much already.

"_Damn it… this isn't the way I fight…"_ Allelujah thought, _"Since Hallelujah left me, fighting now feels so different…"_

"…But I cannot falter just yet!" he cried, "I must still save Marie!"

Suddenly, the Arios switched into Fighter Mode and sped towards the Ahead Smultron. Its pincer front clamped down on the left arm of the Ahead, and snapped it and the GN Pistol it held off. The Arios returned to its MS Mode midair and fired back on the Ahead. However, a GN-XIII charged in and forced the Arios to focus on it instead.

"Gundam, you won't be taking Peries," Andrei said.

And then, the GN-XIII began heavy firing at the Arios and pulled out a Beam Sabre for support. The Arios pulled back as more GN-XIIIs and Aheads were attacking it. Andrei then turned towards Soma.

"Are you…" he asked.

"Why did you stop him?" Soma snapped, "I could've finished him off. I am the superior one of the two…"

"Andrei, I have told you already to keep mission priorities," Barack lectured, "You could've jeopardised the whole operation."

"I understand, sir," Andrei obeyed.

Back with Zero's duel with Mr Bushido, Bushido's Ahead had been getting the upper hand as Zero's Apollyon had been defending itself.

"That Suzaku, he has never changed," Zero said, "there's only one thing to do… Trans-Am!"

Suddenly, the Apollyon lifted its shields and glowed red. Without warning, it fired a beam blast from its shoulders that shot off the left leg of the Ahead.

"_That ability, it's the same as before,"_ Bushido thought, _"this is the true battle I desire."_

Immediately, Bushido's Ahead charged in from another opening and rammed into the Apollyon. The Apollyon then pulled out its twin Beam Sabres and clashed against the Ahead, and slashed off its right arm away. However, the GN Drives on the shoulders began to fizzle and steam formed. The whole unit lost altitude and simply fell into the sea.

"That machine, it's still not complete yet…" Bushido said, "I can capture it…"

However, several more forms jumped out of the water – the other three Gundams. The Cherudim quickly fired on the GN-XIIIs chasing the Arios and shot them down. The Akagi turned to deal a group of an Ahead with 2 GN-XIIIs firing on it, and shot out a GN Disc on them.

While the GN-XIIIs fled in time, the Ahead was caught in the blast and blew up in seconds. The Akagi then shot out its claw-arm and it collided into one of the GN-XIII and destroyed it against the hull of an A-Laws craft. The claw-arm retracted back to the Akagi, as it approached against the other GN-XIII and engulfed it in GN Particles.

Before the Ahead Sakigake reached for the fallen Apollyon, the Gabriel rammed into the side and kicked it out. It then fired a small barrage to warn it off.

"Their opposition is strong," Bushido claimed, "my goal is not to capture, therefore my work here is done for now; but we shall meet again."

The Ahead Sakigake quickly deserted the area at once, as the Gundams continued their assault on the A-Laws forces there. The Command on board the _Inquisitor_ was observing the battle becoming more in favour of Celestial Being, and Lindt banged his fist on his chair.

"Order the retreat," he said, "we've lost this battle, but I swear the war shall be won."

Several missiles were launched from the _Inquisitor_ and remaining ships, and landed into the water. Once in the sea, they formed a black smoke on the surface. Taking the chance, the A-Laws forces all made their retreat and were gone almost immediately.

Hangar, St. Cuthbert II, Underwater of Caspian Sea

Without the A-Laws to harass them, Celestial Being's ship continued down underwater and into the ocean. In the hangar, all five Gundams underwent repairs from the battle just now. Lelouch walked into the room, and confronted with Ian.

"Lelouch…" Ian said, "I believe you had used the Trans-Am just now…"

"Yes, but why it didn't work?" Lelouch asked.

"Thought we had done it; creating a revolutionary machine ever since the introduction of Gundam," Ian said, "but I guess there's still work to do."

"Then why send an experimental machine out to the frontline?" Lelouch asked.

"What other choice we have here?" Ian replied, "The A-Laws have already taken over almost all of Africa, and moving in to Saudi lands and Azadistan. We have no time to make a prototype, and work out its flaws."

"Then do whatever it is necessary for Celestial Being," Lelouch said, "thanks for your effort."

"Nah, this is what I chose," Ian replied, "My wife and I just can't stand the EU and those fat cats there. Even the current ESF is just the same fat cats but under a different flag."

Main Deck, ALS _Inquisitor_, Caspian Sea Surface

While in retreat, the _Inquisitor_ stopped to rest and replenish. Lindt was on his way out, as Rolo finally got out of his Ahead Prototype.

"Rolo, you have disappointed me," Lindt said.

"I apologise, sir," Rolo replied, "It was only that Bushido's fault. But why was he sent?"

"Bushido is one of those licensed officers who can do whatsoever he wishes," Lindt said, "to us, the High Command orders. But to him, the High Command merely suggests; whether he follows or not is up to him."

Suddenly, a VTOC was landing on the _Inquisitor_ itself. The craft bore the stylised A insignia of the A-Laws. As it landed, a portly man with blonde hair and an A-Laws uniform walked out. Upon seeing him, Lindt immediately saluted him.

"High General Arthur Goodman!" he called out, "what can I do for you?"

"Perhaps an explanation," he replied, "I was in a factory inspection in Saarland when I heard of the need of one Trilobite unit in the Caspian Sea. Perhaps you may explain that."

"I was in the middle of apprehending terrorists belonging to Celestial Being," Lindt explained, "as they fled via underwater; I feel the need for the Trilobite's deployment."

"And where are these terrorists you claim to be pursuing?" Goodman asked.

"They have escaped sir, but I promise…" Lindt said.

"No, failure is not tolerated among us and you wasted a good Trilobite unit on our end," Goodman said, "for that, we cannot have you lead our operations against Celestial Being. In fact, I am here with your new superiors."

Two more figures stepped out of the VTOC, both Cornelia and Kati. However, both of them wore the A-Laws uniform instead. Behind them, Patrick, Guildford and Claudio were seen as well; and in A-Laws regalia.

"Major Lindt, meet Colonel Cornelia and Brigadier General Mannequin," Goodman introduced, "they will be in charge from now on. They once fought against Celestial Being five years ago and their experience will prove valuable to us."

"Urg… yes sir," Lindt replied.

Innovator HQ, Unknown Location

Back in the Innovators' den, V2 continued to contemplate over affairs of the world. C2 stared down on him from a distance away, but they were aware of each other's presence.

"That new Gundam, the one run by two GN Drives," C2 pondered, "why you think of it?"

"A prototype put out to the field, it is effectively the weak link of our foes," V2 commented, "not to mention that Haptism has lost part of his skills with the death of the Hallelujah persona."

"But the Twin Drive is something Veda has no data of or from our memory," C2 said, "Aeolia is not too keen on letting others know of this."

"Regardless of what is thrown at us, we will defeat it," V2 said.

The enigmatic self-proclaimed "Innovator" then stood up and faced C2 directly.

"But for now, let's focus more on the conquest," V2 said, "what is the status?"

"With the fall of Uganda, only the Middle East is out of Federation authority," C2 said, "we do have Gino and Anya sent to attack the Saudi Empire or what's left of it. Azadistan is a time bomb waiting to happen. But I worry of nationalist movements in some states."

"Accuse those movements of fascist connections and that will rally the world against them," V2 said, "as for Azadistan, the government must go…"


	6. Wormwood

**Ch 5 – Wormwood**

Secret Base, Unknown Location

In the secret base of the Innovators, C2 walked off into the hangar. There, she found the man she was supposed to find – a man in a red suit ready to sortie. In front of them, there was a great Mobile Suit in a red paintjob.

"The Arche Gundam – Jagd Type matches your suit," C2 said, "and data from the Thrones units were used in its production, as you would have liked it. You recall your mission?"

"Yup, to mess Azadistan real good," the man replied, "mere chicken feet to me."

By then, C2 was already at the other side of the hangar to leave.

"And there fell a great star from Heaven, burning like a torch, and it fell upon a river, and the name of the star was Wormwood," C2 said, "And many men died."

The man turned around, showing his face to be that of Ali Al-Saachez.

"And many men will die alright…" he said, "and Azadistan will crumble overnight."

Rub' al Khali Desert, former Saudi lands

The Rub' al Khali Desert stood as the last free land of the world, trapped in anarchy by the War of Saudi Succession. A Union-class Ground Battleship moved along the sandy regions, with several Tierens and Federation GN-XIIIs guarding it.

Inside of it, Sergei looked out from the main control deck with his crew. Suddenly, Fayer's image appeared on the monitor.

"Sorry sir, for letting you into this mess," Fayer apologised.

"Don't worry; we shall get back the prisoners soon," Sergei said, "any progress in the Volga region."

"Can't say I have," Fayer admitted, "It was all that stupid A-Laws' fault."

"Now Fayer, do not blame on our people," Sergei preached, "this will only lead to the foe being the ultimate victor in the end."

"I understand sir, but… in my opinion, the A-Laws do have too much power in things," Fayer grumbled.

Plains Region, Kingdom of Azadistan

The Sun then sets for the evening to come over the Middle East, and a herd of sheep were led back to their pen by an Azadistani shepherd and his sheepdogs.

"Faster you sheep, we will never get back home before sundown at this rate," the shepherd cried, "Mahmoud, Raza! Herd those dumb sheep back quicker now!"

As the sheep were being moved back, the sky shone an odd red light like a shooting star went past. Red powder then spread evenly throughout the region, and the sheep began collapsing on the spot.

"Hey, get up you sheep!" the shepherd yelled.

Without the shepherd's notice, something flew right past him and the last thing he recalled was a red beam that vapourised him literally.

St. Cuthbert II, Undersea of the Caspian

Meanwhile, the St. Cuthbert II was continuing its journey undersea. Lelouch and the crew were surveying the surroundings via sonar for a way out.

"If we continue this way, we can enter an underwater tunnel and into the Indian Ocean," Lelouch said.

"But the damages sustained in that battle earlier would've been detrimental to the ship," Feldt said, "speed have decreased by 34% to keep motion."

"And I cannot repair this ship if it keeps on moving," Ian said, "the main generator must be shut down first, only then I can assess it properly."

"The path we will go through is linked to Azadistan…" Setsuna said, "Perhaps we can rest there and restock while Ian go through repairs."

"It has been decided then," Lelouch said, "Ian, how long will repairs take?"

"Since damages are not too much, I guess around an hour or two," Ian said.

"We shall stop on the northern shores of Aza…" Lelouch said, but something cut him off.

"Mayday mayday, is this Celestial Being?" a voice cried out.

"Who is this?" Lelouch demanded, "And how you entered our network?"

"This is Mouvasi speaking, I am in Azadistan right now," the voice claimed, "There has been an attack on Azadistan… by a Mobile Suit that seemed like one of the Thrones units."

"Impossible, those Gudnams were all but destroyed back then," Lelouch exclaimed, "unless…

"Unless someone has rebuilt them," Ian continued.

"What is the course of that Mobile Suit?" Setsuna asked.

"Based on my Intel, it landed on the Qom River around Namak Lake, and attacked the towns there," Mouvasi read out, "I believe it is heading towards Tehran to attack the capital."

"Zero, may I go to Tehran myself and deal with this?" Setsuna pleaded.

"Very well, I have no wish to expend all our resources yet… so here is the mission outline," Lelouch agreed, "Setsuna will head out first, while we land and send in backup later on."

"Yes," Setsuna complied, and he ran off to his Gundam.

Royal Palace, Tehran, Kingdom of Azadistan

In Azadistan's capital of Tehran, it was a normal day as usual by their standards. Public riots and attacks were exponentially commonplace there, especially after the death of Imam Rasa Massoud Rachmadi to illness. The Conservatives then blamed the Reformists, Communists and Imperialists for the death, and martial law was placed in some parts of the nation.

Overlooking the window from the Palace, Marina looked out to see the brief smokes from rioters in the streets. Both Mouvasi and Shirin were behind her.

"Your Highness, please listen to reason," Mouvasi urged, "the attacker is laying waste over the nation and will be here in no time. You must be evacuated."

"And yet our people continues to fight amongst ourselves," Marina said, "There will be no peace."

"Your Highness, if you wish to be a martyr for your people, I will not allow that!" Shirin said, "As a friend, we cannot answer for it. And as your sovereign, the people need a beacon to guide them."

"But am I suitable to guide my people out of misery?" Marina wondered.

"Of course, so you must live on," Mouvasi stated.

Suddenly, a soldier stomped in at the moment.

"Your Highness, the attacker has been sighted in the outskirts," he reported, "it is attacking through our ranks as we speak."

"Shirin, get the Princess out by hook or crook!" Mouvasi commanded, "I will lead the forces against this menace, while the people are to be evacuated at once."

"Mouvasi…" Marina exclaimed.

"As your subject and a citizen of Azadistan, I am obliged to protect the monarchy and state," Mouvasi said, "take her out now!"

About an hour later, the Gabriel had arrived upon Tehran. However, much had changed during the hour. The streets were full of dead bodies and buildings went up in smoke. The remnants of cars and destroyed Anfs piled several regions of Tehran.

Over the distance, Setsuna could see them – the last of Tehran's defenders in their Anfs as they were destroyed one by one from an unknown enemy. Soon, Setsuna glimpsed at the attacker – a large red Mobile Suit. It stood head and shoulders over the Anfs firing out at it, but it blocked the attacks with its GN Shield. On its shoulder, there was a single GN Cannon and it shot out a blast on them, wiping them out at one go.

"That Mobile Suit… a Gundam!" exclaimed Setsuna, as he saw the Suit's face.

It then turned its attention on Setsuna's Gabriel Gundam, and charged forward. It lifted up its right arm and its GN Buster Sword slid down for immediate use; the Gabriel countered with its own GN Swords.

"Nice to meet you again, Gundam!" cried the voice of the pilot, seemingly familiar to Setsuna.

"That voice… it's Ali Al-Saachez!" Setsuna exclaimed, "What are you doing here?"

"I got a job to do and it pays well with this lovely machine gifted to me," Ali said, "and besides, I can get to fight you again."

"You bastard!" Setsuna cried.

He repelled off the Buster Sword of the Arche Jagd, and flew away. As it was pursued, the Gabriel fired on it with the Beam configuration of its Swords.

"Now now, here's a little blast from the past…" Ali said, "GN Fangs, attack him!"

From the skirt armour of the Arche Jagd, all eight projectiles were deployed at once. While midair, they split up and beam daggers appeared on them. They flew around and towards Setsuna and the Gabriel.

In response, the Gabriel turned its fire on the Fangs attacking it, destroying about half of them. However, the Arche Jagd attacked it from the sides with its Buster Sword, in which Setsuna blocked in the nick of time.

"Good reflexes there… but you miss these!" Ali exclaimed.

On his command, two Fangs stabbed into the back of the Gabriel and the Arche Jagd swung the blunt end of its Sword on the Gabriel. However, a bombarding of gunfire distracted the Arche away. It came from one of the last Anfs left standing as it stomped sideways to attack the Arche Jagd.

"Setsuna, I'll hold him off!" cried Mouvasi from within, "finish that brute quickly!"

"Ha ha, think that thing can stop me…" Ali boasted, "Fangs, attack him!"

The remaining two Fangs swarmed in and stabbed into the legs of the Anf, causing the frame to fall down.

"Damn it!" Mouvasi cursed.

"Now for the ki…" Ali continued, but a series of beam blasts bombarded him from above.

As he looked up, the other 4 Gundams of Celestial Being had arrived as well and covered the damaged Gabriel.

"One against four is not fair…" Ali said, "So let's even up the playing field!"

The Arche Jagd flew up and its backpack opened up to reveal 6 vents. From them, concentrated GN Particles were released and engulfed the evening sky blood-red.

"Now's… my chance…" Mouvasi murmured, as he opened up the escape hatch in the cockpit.

From the thick cloud of GN Particles, several blasts of red beams shot on the Gundams. The Apollyon still charged forward under its GN Field, while the others took evasive actions. Suddenly, the Arche Jagd appeared with its GN Sword to disperse the Field. As the Sword slashed through the barrier, six Beam Sabres stopped its attack.

"So you have swords everywhere, but so do I," Ali proclaimed.

Suddenly, slits from the feet opened up and Beam Sabres activated at once. They quickly hacked off the knee-mounted Beam Sabres of the Apollyon, but they were blocked by the other Beam Sabres. The Gabriel flew in and kicked the Arche Jagd from the sides. Upon that, the Apollyon raised its GN Field and gathered particles for its attack.

Meanwhile, Mouvasi had remodified his Anf with other smoothbores from the remaining fallen Anfs in the area. That Anf had been stripped of its arms, and smoothbores were bolted into the frame hastily. Another smoothbore held by supports was in place of the notorious machine gun of the Anf. On top of its frame and on its waist, there were missile launchers mounted by force. Mouvasi stood next to the rigged Suit, and held a button in his hand.

"Al-Saachez, you wrought destruction to the Holy Land," he spoke, "for abandoning the faith and for everyone, this is for you!"

The Anf fired away all its remaining artillery on the Arche Jagd, at the same time when the Apollyon fired its scattering beam blasts. Caught in a two-pronged attack, Ali was certain to be doomed. However, an escape pod flew out from the frame in time, before the two attacks tore it apart.

"Damn those bastards!" he cursed.

Mountain Region, Outskirts of Tehran, Kingdom of Azadistan

While the fight seemed to be over, the damage had been done and the goal was fulfilled in the end. At the mountainous outskirts of Tehran, C2 observed the battle going on within the city. Next to her, there was a Gundam – the same in which she liberated Lelouch with. She donned a green suit, and similar helmet. However, she was not wearing it at the time and her eyes glowed eerily.

"Okay, the Arche Jagd has been destroyed," she reported, "of course it is of no issue."

She then paused for a while, and gazed into the city.

"Yes, our operation is still a success nonetheless," she continued, "Yes, retrieve Al-Saachez with the Alpha Gundam."

C2 put back her helmet, and the Alpha Gundam took off at once.

Remains of Tehran, Kingdom of Azadistan

Hours had gone by since the Arche's defeat from collective effort, and the five Gundams were still in Tehran proper. Setsuna held up Mouvasi, as the Azadistani was too exhausted by his ordeal.

"Didn't know you took that much punishment," Setsuna said.

"I spent the last five years holding off radical factions and secessionists," he replied, "but at least I know all of you are here… including you, Lockon…"

"Actually, I am Lockon, but not him exactly," Lockon replied.

"Huh…arh!" Mouvasi cried, as he fell in pain.

Suddenly, a jeep baring the Azadistani flag came by the group. A simple footsoldier served as its driver, but Princess Marina, Shirin and a small group of six children were seated in the back. All of them got out to tend to the wounded Mouvasi.

"You people… I take it that you're Celestial Being," Marina asked.

"Correct, Princess," Zero replied, "and you must be the Princess of this lovely nation."

"A pity we fail to protect it," Marina frowned.

Then, from his mask, Zero turned his head towards the children in the jeep. All of them had the weeping expression upon them.

"These children… what intentions you have with them…" Zero asked.

At that question, Setsuna had brief pictures of his childhood – a life as a child soldier under the KPSA.

"Are they going to be child soldiers?" he exclaimed.

"Don't you insult the Princess," Shirin barked, "there're laws about lese-majesty here and the penalties are quite harsh."

"Setsuna, don't be rude," Zero pointed out, "allow Her Highness to speak first."

"These children were among those whom I saved during the attack earlier on," Marina explained, "I wish to save more, but I could only keep six of them."

"Children are the future of today," Zero proclaimed, "therefore they must be taught proper values and to coexist with people regardless of superficial factors. Princess, your nation may burn but the children must be saved from despair and taught to forgive even those who conduct this act."

"I will," she replied, "I see you point and that we must understand one another and not impose our wills upon. But why must you impose your will on others?"

"That is our cause, and to usher in a time of peace to these children," Zero said, "and will you take Mouvasi, a patriot of your state, with you for treatment?"

At the suggestion, the soldier dragged Mouvasi to the side-seat and buckled him in. They went onboard and drove off out of Tehran.

Heisei Palace, Kyoto, Empire of Nippon, East Asia Federal Region

In the Far East state of Nippon, it was a regular day for the Imperial administration in Nippon. After the day where Tehran burnt, news of the event had spread to the public, but under a different tale. This tale would be witnessed to the Nipponese Empress Lee Noreiga, Tamaki, Tohdoh and Prime Minister Ohgi.

"Yesterday at 1830 hours local time, the Azadistai capital of Tehran has been mysteriously burnt to the ground by an unknown attacker. This attacker is said to have originated from the city of Qom, and headed towards Tehran on a rampage of sorts. It is believed that the Azadistani Sovereign Princess Marina Ismail was killed during the attack. Historians have declared this incident as the Raid of Tehran. ESP officials are now trying to provide aid to Azadistan among other Middle Eastern nations…"

"With Azadistan gone in anarchy, guess the Federation will take over the Mid East," Tamaki commented.

"But how could this have happened?" Ohgi inquired, "Did the Imam's death really shake the country apart?"

"Azadistan is always a divided nation since its creation," the Empress spoke, "all parties have their own individual goals, sometimes in clash of the other parties."

"No doubt it is the work of Communists," Tohdoh said, "no one else would want to harm their own monarch with so much zeal."

"But severing ties with Chiba is a little bit too harsh…" Ohgi said.

"She is involved with people who aim to hurt the monarchy, the very symbol of our nation," Tohdoh justified, "I feel no need to associate myself with a traitor."

"But this only worries me even more," Ohgi said, "I was in the Parliament at Brussels the other day, and some were proposing the A-Laws to outline political parties with secessionist motives or that which may endanger the Federation…"

"And they believe your Nippon Kokuminto is a threat," Tohdoh raised his brow towards.

"The A-Laws are to conduct their private investigations without the interference of all nations," Ohgi said, "I can only fear that we will come under fire, after all our national movement is notably strong."

"We must be on high alert now, as in nothing to spark another foreign invasion," Lee Noreiga said, "We must build the future for our youth, including Kaguya…"

Schwarze Ritter HQ, Rub' al Khali Desert, former Saudi lands

In the Schwarze Ritter HQ in former Saudi territory, even they listened in to the recent news of the Federation's actions on a simple old radio. Bismarck and Klaus looked at each other and then the radio as the news broadcasted out.

"What bullshit is this?" Klaus exclaimed, "I bet that the A-Laws had something to do with this."

"So they have once again performed another checkmate on a free nation," Bismarck said, "we cannot falter now."

"Sir, I had heard that the regular army are patrolling these parts in search for escapees from the Caspian prison," Bismarck said, "We are courting a showdown with them. Get our forces ready when they come."

"And what of Celestial Being?" asked Klaus.

"We have to push forward a meeting with them," Bismarck said, "if we hope for any chance, an alliance must be made!"

"I shall forward this to Lyle pronto," Klaus said.

St. Cuthbert II, Northern Coast of Azadistan

Along the northern coasts of Azadistan, the St. Cuthbert II remained hidden due to its holographic camouflage system. As the repairs were undergoing, the Gundam Meisters also saw the news broadcast from the ESF.

"Was Al-Saachez with the ESF… or the A-Laws then?" Setsuna questioned, "How did he even acquire the GN technology?"

"The Federation is supposed to have a monopoly over that technology," Kallen said, "Al-Saachez is only a mercenary, so someone must be supplying him."

"What chances can there be of a traitor among the ranks of the Federation?" Allelujah wondered, "I know some in the regular army detested the A-Laws badly."

"Probable assumptions, but I can only narrow out two possibilities," Lelouch said, "either what Allelujah claimed of... or…there's another power behind the A-Laws and even the Federation itself."

"You won't mean…" Setsuna wondered.

"When I was captured, I saw a man with long blonde hair," Lelouch described, "but that man's disposition; he had a part to play against us."

"So you have identified our true foe," Setsuna said.

"There may be clues left in Azadistan, where that pseudo Gundam had sieged," Lelouch said, "until repairs are finished, we must identify the true power behind the Federation."

Meanwhile, Lockon was tucked in his private quarters. He was speaking to someone on the phone, who was Klaus to be exact.

"So Waldstein wants to negotiate a meeting between us," Lockon said, "but I won't be sure if they would comply."

"Well I hope you can bring us the best," Klaus said, "since your little operation in the Caspian, we may be coming under fire by the Federation soon."

"I apologise on behalf, but I will still do what I can to help you," Lockon said.

Just outside the room, Feldt was only casually walking past it. Then, she heard the phone conversation from inside.

"_That's Lockon's room…"_ she thought, _"who is that guy talking to?"_


	7. The Two Black Kings

**Ch 6 – The Two Black Kings**

Medical Bay, RAS _Sinbad the Sailor_, Persian Gulf

The designation of RAS stood for "Royal Azad Ship", the standard of Azadistani vessels. While the Navy of Azadistan was the smallest among military branches, their vessels were still able to carry transport. In the wake of civic unrest, the port cities were targeted and few ships remained. The RAS _Sinbad the Sailor_ was among the only left.

Now, the vessel _Sinbad the Sailor_ was en route around the Persian Gulf as it fled the attack on their home nation. Inside the Medical Bay, Mouvasi was still in coma from his valiant defence against the Arche Jagd. Marina and the children were seated around his bed, as they waited for him to awaken. Soon, he came into awaking.

"Mouvasi, you're alive!" Marina exclaimed joyfully, "can one of you send in Doctor Rashid here?"

"Princess, tell me… where are we now…" he asked wearily, "why are we shaking?"

"We're onboard the RAS _Sinbad the Sailor_ currently," she explained, "The ESF has declared an international force into Azadistan in light of its civic unrest."

"What… we were obviously attacked by something powered by the GN Drive!" Mouvasi shouted, "Only the Federation has that kind of technology… we must surface now and…"

Suddenly, Shirin also appeared in the Bay. She was accompanied by a much older hunchbacked male in a lab coat, and thick spectacles over his eyes.

"Doctor Rashid is here," Shirin said, "and Mouvasi, your actions may be most foolish. The Federation has been eyeing our region for so long, they will not let it go once their armies charge in."

"You may be right…" Mouvasi grudgingly agreed, "But we will reclaim our country someday…"

Rub' al Khali Desert, former Saudi lands

Within the Rub' al Khali Desert, the lone Gundam Cherudim was patrolling the vast emptiness of the desert. Inside, it was only Lockon and his loyal Haro there. Feeling thirsty from the heat, Lockon guzzled down his water.

"So they say that escape pod went all the way out in this no man's land," Lockon said, "I better be careful, the Federation is on regular patrol in these parts. Speaking of which, Haro, what is the status?"

"Nothing on radar. Nothing on radar," it cried, "Mobile Suits in combat. Mobile Suits in combat."

"Only two possibilities here…" Lockon exclaimed, and he piloted the Cherudim forward at once.

Over the distance, the battle was unfolding before his eyes. A Ground Battleship was stationed there; a sign of the Federation's coming. The black-painted Tierens and Enacts were fending off against the group of GN-XIIIs and Federation Tierens; the battle was more in favour of the Federation of course.

"This, I cannot stand for," Lockon said, "Haro, prepare for Battle Mode."

Suddenly, the Cherudim went in towards the battle ahead and pulled out its set of GN Pistols, firing on the Federation's forces. However, the attack was also noticed by both sides as well.

"General Smirnov, a Gundam is attacking our forces!" one of the technicians had reported.

On the podium, Sergei oversaw the battle, and soon sighted the Cherudim attacking a GN-XIII.

"Send in reinforcements for our units," Sergei declared, "I will take command of the reinforcements and all remaining forces already dispatched."

With the Gundam Cherudim, the fight went more in favour to the defending Schwarze Ritters as they began to escape. However, another group of GN-XIIIs were dispatched from the Ground Battleship. They were led by a Tieren unit, but the newest of them all. It was dubbed the Tieren All Region-Type, a recently-developed Tieren able to cross land, sea and space without equipment change. It was piloted by Sergei himself.

"Men, I want all of you to secure the Schwarze Ritters from escaping us!" Sergei declared, "I will handle the Gundam myself. Is that understood?"

"Yes, my liege!" all of them cried, and they took off at once.

As the Cherudim was firing on the Federation Tierens, the All Region-Type literally used its heavy weight and slammed into it. The Tieren ART then grabbed the Gundam and hurled it into the ground.

"Gundam, you have resurfaced after five years," Sergei said, "now I shall put an end to you again!"

The Tieren ART fired on the Gundam with its beam rifle, as it swooped down. The Cherudim retaliated with its GN Pistols, but the Tieren ART easily dodged them all.

"This is no normal Tieren speed," Lockon exclaimed, "Haro, fire the GN Missiles."

Soon, the GN Missiles were also launched to cover the Gundam. But the Tieren ART simply fired through the barrage, and even landed on the ground. At that stage, a Beam Sabre appeared on the Beam Rifle attachment of its arm.

"So you're going for a direct fight," Lockon said, "okay, you're on."

Suddenly, the Cherudim charged forward on the Tieren ART and fired its rounds along the way. The Tieren did likewise and clashed its Beam Sabre against the Gundam, only to be blocked by the two guns.

"You can block that move, but your arms are now preoccupied!" Sergei cried.

The Tieren ART raised its iron fist and tried to punch into the cockpit of the Gundam. However, the Shield Bits were deployed in time and cushioned the attack. After that, the Tieren backed off and shot at the Cherudim along the way.

"Thanks Haro," Lockon said, "block me while I move in."

"Roger" it cried, "Roger."

The Shield Bits dispersed again, and blocked out each of the Tieren's attacks. Without much to stop it, the Cherudim continued its own attack on the Tieren instead. But the Tieren rushed forward and tried to slash the Gundam with the Beam Sabre. However, the Cherudim blocked the sabre with the Pistols.

"So those guns are coated with anti-beam measures," Sergei said.

"Shield Bits, switch to Attack Mode!" Lockon cried.

Suddenly, the Shield Bits scattered around the area went out and struck into the armour of the Tieren. The Tieren immediately tried to get rid of the Shield Bits at once, leaving the Cherudim be.

Taking this chance, the Cherudim flew up and pulled out a Beam Sabre from its right hand for an attack from above. However, Sergei saw that coming and his Tieren turned 180 degree and intercepted the attack.

"Oh no, you won't get me that easily!" Lockon cried, "go, Trans-Am!"

The Cherudim glowed red and narrowly dodged the blade's strikes. It returned to noraml after the dodged, flew overhead the Tieren and shot at it, then slashing it at the front and exposing the cockpit. The Tieren quickly punched the Gundam away as the other GN-XIIIs were attacking it.

"General, we have you covered," a soldier said, "please return to Base."

However, a beam blast that destroyed one of the GN-XIIIs got the Federation forces to flee at once. The Apollyon and Gabriel were also coming to the scene as well, followed by the remaining Mobile Suits of the Schwarze Ritters.

With the Federation forces departing, Lelouch got off the Apollyon to see Lockon.

"Lockon, are you okay?" Zero called out.

Suddenly, the Schwarze Ritter Enacts and Tierens aimed their guns on the Gundams. The Gabriel quickly stomped in and slashed off the gun bayonet off a Tieren, and another Enact fired on the Gundam to no effect.

At once, another black Enact appeared on the scene. However, it was notably shorter as its legs were attached to a land propeller for desert travel. It shot the Enact down with its plasma cannon, and skewed next to Zero. Its pilot, Klaus, quickly to out and greeted Celestial Being.

"Greetings, I am Klaus Grado from the Schwarze Ritters," he greeted, "I apologise for my people's rude actions. Hope you will forgive their ignorance? This place is too dangerous; perhaps you would like to discuss more in our base."

"Very well, I am curious as to your queries," Zero said, "Setsuna, inform the others of our statuses."

"But sir, after they had attacked us!" Setsuna exclaimed.

"The first encounter between two parties is never smooth," Zero said, "we share a common foe too, so the cause for cooperation is higher."

With the Schwarze Ritters gone with the Gundams along, the desert was only filled with the debris of fallen Mobil Suits. Suddenly, another Mobile Suit appeared out of thin air – the Alpha Gundam. Inside, C2 smiled.

"V2, you've heard that," C2 said, "Celestial Being is now led into the Schwarze Ritter base. These Ritters don't really use much of their brain…"

C2 paused for a while, and then she spoke again.

"Okay, you will contact Anya and Gino again," C2 said, "I am not to interfere and finding Al-Saachez is of top priority."

Schwarze Ritter HQ, Rub' al Khali Desert, former Saudi lands

The Schwarze Ritter contingent was travelling alongside with the Gundams back to their base. They moved on towards a seemingly normal hill of sand.

"Okay, we will be reaching there soon," Klaus said, "requesting to open Gate."

"Password required" the computerised voice said.

"Divine atonement," Klaus announced.

"Access approved, Gate will now open," the voice said.

Suddenly, a metal doorway opened up on the surface of the sand hill. The Tierens, Enacts and Gundams all went in at once and it closed in again.

Within the Schwarze Ritter base, hundreds of Mobile Suits stood at the hangars. Soldiers of various races and faith were walking about, all in the similar black uniform of the Schwarze Ritters… and looking towards the Gundams that had arrived there.

"Those machines… they're the Gundams…" one whispered.

"Last time I saw them was on the TV, now's face-to-face," claimed another.

"My comrades were once killed by them…" said a third Ritter.

From the advanced sensors bestowed to the Apollyon, Zero was able to detect the various conversations from the Ritters around them.

"_These men, they hail from the Imperium, ICF, EU, Japan…"_ he thought, _"…Azadistan, the former Saudi Empire… and they rally united as one…"_

Soon, everyone left their respective Mobile Suits and went out. Bismarck, Sulu, Milly and Rivalz were first of the welcome committee. For this encounter, both Setsuna and Lockon set their helmets to opaque while Zero's mask had already sealed his face.

"_Lelouch…"_ Milly thought.

"Gundam Meisters, we finally meet face-to-face," Bismarck said, "I may have sparred against your people then. I am Bismarck Waldstein, formerly of the EU Armed Forces. Now I fight for the people as the Schwarze Ritters. It means 'the Black Knights' in my native German tongue."

"You may call me Zero," Zero said, "I take it that you are the one behind this arrangement."

"Rest assure it is only by Fate's hand," Bismarck said, "it's only through Fate that we meet. We share a common enemy, the Federation who oppress and blind the masses. Please, we need all the help we can have to being down…"

"Mr Waldstein, may I dare say the facts?" Zero said, "On the contrary, those who accept the aegis of the Earth Sphere Federation live in high standards, even more so than under either one of the three superpowers before."

"But the Federation is still guilty of deceiving its citizens and allowing the A-Laws to do as they wish!" Klaus exclaimed, "This is no more different than a dictatorship!"

"Correct is that the A-Laws are the foes my group shall fight against," Zero professed, "however, we have no interests or desire to fight the Federation, a key force in the unification of the world."

"Even if the A-Laws are vanquished, the Federation can simply reinstate another similar organisation in its place," Bismarck reasoned, "if the A-Laws are to be stopped, it must be from the vile source they gain power from."

"But Zero, it may be logical that we should unite all factions against…" Lockon said.

"We do not share an absolute goal together, so there may be frictions in such an alliance," Zero said, "if it were truly within my group's interest, of course we will join in an alliance."

Ground Battleship ALS _Tenacious_, Rub' al Khali Desert, former Saudi lands

Outside in the deserts, the Ground Battleship, ALS _Tenacious_ was treading along the sands. Inside the control room, Kati was manning the operations with Cornelia beside her.

"So you were forced into the A-Laws," Kati commented.

"I never like special ops like this," Cornelia said, "the IBI had made me sick, and that buffoon Lindt makes me puke. But you chose to join…"

"We cannot refuse the orders from the higher-ups," Kati said, "and Celestial Being has resurfaced again, according to rumours."

"We had once put an end to those vigilantes," Cornelia said, "we will have to do it again, but this time will be different."

"Generals, we have Intel from the regular army," Guildford came in and informed, "They have sent us coordinates for a possible Schwarze Ritter base and the presence of Gundams."

"We can take them both out by surprise," Lindt commented, "This will be a splendid revenge."

"Okay then, we will need an attack plan…" Kati said.

"No, I recommend Operation D-34," Lindt suggested, "everyone in the A-Laws knows that is the standard orders given."

"And why should we trust you?" Cornelia wondered.

"You can ask General Goodman what to do," Lindt said, "but mind yourselves for bothering him over a trivial matter that does not require thinking."

"Very well, Operation D-34 it is," she declared, "all forces march onward according to coordinates."

"_And we'll see the true colours of the A-Laws,"_ Kati thought.

Schwarze Ritter HQ, Rub' al Khali Desert, former Saudi lands

Back in the Schwarze Ritter base, the A-Laws had made priority to arrive and attack quickly. Scores of Aheads and GN-XIIIs were advancing towards the base and quickly fired down their weapons over the area. Their attacks shook the underground base, as everyone panicked.

"What's the matter?" Bismarck cried, "Get me the visual!"

A large holo-screen appeared in the hangar, depicting the A-Laws Mobile Suits.

"They've found us!" Bismarck cried.

"Those Gundams are to blame!" cried one of the Ritters, "we should offer them to the A-Laws for mercy."

"Fighting amongst ourselves will do no good," Bismarck cried out, "Klaus, you're in charge of the defence line. In meanwhile, everyone are to evacuate the base pronto."

"Gundam Meisters, sortie for battle!" Zero proclaimed, "Setsuna, call Allelujah and Q-1 for backup forces. We will launch a pincer attack!"

Outside, the Ritters' Tierens and Hellions were deployed to counter the threat of the A-Laws. However, the A-Laws' Mobile Suits shot down these units like flies on a fly-swatter. However, there were still a handful of such old Hellions who had avoided the first wave of attacks. Suddenly, a beam attack blew those Hellions off-course and they crashed.

Over the distance, two more new Mobile Suits were on the way. One of them was given a violet paintjob, and had four cannons protruding from its front. It was a Mobile Suit dubbed the GN Cannon, mostly used by long-range combat. It was piloted by Anya Alstriem, a member of the A-Laws.

"Tag, you're dead…" she commented.

"Anya, you take on the ground forces," Gino said, "while I will take on those Hellions there."

Next to the GN Cannon, there was another Mobile Suit styled like a fighter jet coming in as well. In fact, it was similar to the old Kyrios, only in a crimson red paintjob. It was called the GN Flyer, a newly-built Mobile Suit leased to the A-Laws and piloted by Gino Weinberg.

It followed some of the Hellions and Enacts flying about, and easily shot them down with its GN Machine Guns. It suddenly shifted to its Mobile Suit Mode, with a MS head protruding from the nose of the jet and its limbs out. It quickly pulled out its two Beam Sabres and slashed off the wings of an Enact.

"These Ritters are just as easy as those Saudi forces," Gino commented, "Where are the Gundams?"

"Gino, our orders are that the Gundams must be captured," Anya said, "leave the Ritters to the A-Laws to handle."

"Just who are those two units?" Kati exclaimed, "Are they with us?"

"They are special soldiers of the A-Laws, given the special privilege to work independently from the rest of A-Laws," Lindt explained, "they are effectively a one-man army on their own."

Meanwhile, some of the Aheads and even the Ahead Prototype moved in towards the Ritter's base and unloaded their backpacks. Soon, the backpacks opened up to reveal swarms of Automatons charging in and gunning down the Ritters.

"Automatons?" exclaimed Bismarck, "Have they stooped this low?"

"What, I will snipe those robots down!" Lockon shouted.

As his Cherudim flew out, he fired his GN Pistols on the attacking Automatons in the way of killing more Ritters. As it got out, the GN-XIIIs suddenly bombarded the Cherudim. Then, the GN Flyer intercepted the Cherudim and attacked on it instead.

"Hello Gundam," Gino said.

After the Cherudim's appearance, both the Gabriel and Apollyon had resurfaced too. Suddenly, the Ahead Smultron, Zinin's Ahead and Andrei's GN-XIII charged in on them.

"Gundam!" Soma yelled.

"We have no time for you," Zero said, "GN Cannons, fire!"

Suddenly, all of the Apollyon's cannons fired away at the Mobile Suits. But all three of them evaded in time, though the GN-XIII's leg was caught in the blast. Suddenly, the regular Ahead pulled out its Beam Sabre to attack the Apollyon.

"I won't let you!" Setsuna cried.

In time, Setsuna blocked out the sword strike from the Ahead and pierced another GN Sword into the side of the Ahead. It quickly flew away, and fired it down with GN Vulcan blasts. Suddenly, a GN-XIII was colliding with Setsuna, but the Apollyon cleared the obstacle by destroying it.

"We have to break this formation of theirs," Zero said.

Suddenly, another squadron of GN-XIIIs was charging towards the Aplloyon.

"Gundam, we meet again!" cried the pilot, who was seemingly Patrick, "remember me, I'm back to finish you…"

Before he even finished his sentence, the Apollyon fired its beams and shot Patrick's unit to the deserts. The other units continued, led by an Ahead armed with a GN Lance. However, they were distracted by a distant beam blast. Both Gundams Arios and Akagi were on the way too.

"More Gundams," Kati stated, "Cornelia, lead your group to intercept them."

On the other hand, Lindt spoke softly to his earpiece.

"Rolo, get that Gundam with the cannons," he ordered, "We can only regain Goodman's trust this way."

Cornelia's Ahead (the one with the GN Lance) led her group towards the Akagi, while the Ahead Smultron turned its attention to the approaching Arios.

"Marie!" Allelujah exclaimed, as his Arios narrowly dodged the Beam Sabre of the Ahead.

"I'll avenge my comrades this time!" Soma cried.

"_If I don't fight… I'll die…"_ Allelujah thought, _"…but I may harm Marie… I don't that again…"_

"…But if I must, I will just have to fight for her sake," Allelujah declared, "Marie, I am coming for you!"

The Arios shot up and struck against the Ahead Smultron with its Beam Sabre. The Ahead simply returned the attack, as Arios fled and returned from another angle.

Meanwhile, Cornelia and her squadron fought off against Gundam Akagi. Guildford and Claudio (in their GN-XIIIs) charged in from the sides, while Cornelia charged in from the front. Luckily, the Akagi fled the three-pronged attack. After that, they all turned to fire on the Gundam itself.

"Come back this instance, you Gundam!" Cornelia shouted, "You're finished this time!"

The Akagi flew in with the Beam Sabre drawn out, and it clashed against Cornelia's GN Lance. The Gundam quickly fell back and launched a Radiation blast on the GN-XIIIs coming as reinforcements.

"Damn it, just I, Claudio and milady are taking on this Gundam!" Guildford exclaimed, "We need more…"

"No, it will just destroy more of us," Cornelia said, "I will finish this one on my own."

Suddenly, Cornelia charged towards the Akagi again. However, it easily blocked out the GN Lance's attack and grabbed onto the Lance. As the weapon began to burst inside out, Cornelia quickly fled the weapon and drew out a Beam Sabre. Likewise, so did the Akagi.

Meanwhile, Zero was dealing with the GN Cannon in a fierce dogfight. As the GN Cannon fired another blast, the Apollyon blocked it out and returned with his own blasts. However, the GN Cannon dodged the attack.

Suddenly, Anya's face appeared on the monitor for the Apollyon.

"You're the pilot for that unit!" Zero exclaimed, "But you're barely past a child's age."

"Even so, I can still hurt you," Anya replied coldly, "never underestimate your opponents."

"Who said I would," Zero retorted.

Suddenly, the Apollyon unleashed his Beam Sabres and slashed off the four cannons on the GN Cannon. The GN Cannon itself escaped before more damage could be done and launched away GN Missiles instead. In response, the Apollyon shot all of them down.

"I'm losing myself…" Anya claimed, "urg… something in my head…"

Suddenly, Anya's mind was away from the battle and sent elsewhere. In her mind, she saw the image of a woman staring into Anya.

"Who are you?" Anya cried, "you always appear in my dreams!"

The strange lady only smiled back, and various images flashed at once – A group of four people inside an underground base, soldiers marching in, one of the men were shot, a rocket launched into space…

"AAAHHH!" Anya yelled, "I can't take this! Gino, we're retreating!"

"Huh, but we are still…" Gino exclaimed.

However, that had distracted him as the Gabriel had slashed away the Flyer's right arm and his Beam Sabre dropped.

"Fine, no one will point fingers at us anyway," Gino relented.

Soon, the GN Flyer returned to Fighter Mode and flew away along with the GN Cannon.

"What? They're retreating!" Kati exclaimed, "All forces to apprehend the Gundams. Leave the Ritters be."

As the Apollyon was left without his foe, the Ahead Prototype charged in armed with Beam Daggers on both hands.

"Gundam, I won't let you get away this…" Rolo said.

Suddenly, the Gabriel flew in and intercepted the Prototype instead. A device opened up in the elbow of the Prototype and butted into the Gabriel. Setsuna yelled in pain from the attack.

"That attack fried my systems…" he claimed.

"Setsuna, out of the way!" Zero cried.

At this instance, a beam blast shot out and both Gabriel and the Prototype dodged it in time.

Meanwhile, Andrei's GN-III looked over towards the bout between the Arios and Ahead Smultron. It then raised its GN Lance and readied fire.

"…For… her… Soma… I won't let you die…" Andrei panted.

However, his GN-XIII was bombarded by some Ritters fleeing the area. These Ritters were led by a unique Enact, mounted on a set of Sand Tracks for desert combat. This variant was known as the Enact Land-striker Package, and piloted by Klaus.

"Ritters, attack that GN-XIII while it is distracted!" Klaus ordered.

Andrei soon knew of its attackers, and fired back on the Ritter contingent. Two of the Tierens were easily shot down, but the rest managed to flee. Klaus turned back his Enact, ready to go all-out on the GNX-III.

"Klaus, get out of the area now!" Bismarck ordered.

"But Colonel, we are making…" Klaus said instead.

"No buts, I need you to live on if I were to perish," Bismarck said, "all men are to leave for the Suille base ASAP. I will call you should I survive this ordeal."

"Colonel…" Klaus said, "Your wishes… I will accord to."

With that, even Klaus' unit had retreated into the deserts. Bismarck spied on the outside from the cameras placed over the surface. He sighed and went inside a magnet rail. As he escaped from the site, he pressed a button on the interface inside his capsule.

"Password, please," a computerised voice spoke out.

"Nero," Bismarck spoke, as he keyed in the password.

"Password approved," the voice spoke, "Detonation will commence."

Suddenly, the ground exploded and kicked up into the sky as a wide-spreading dust cloud. The Gundams took the cue and fled the scene immediately, while the A-Laws forces were enveloped in the gushing sands.

"What the Hell!" exclaimed Lindt.

"I can't see!" Rolo exclaimed.

"Gundam!" Cornelia exclaimed, but the sands blocked her view.

Inside the Apollyon, Lelouch was smiling underneath his mask… as he thought of his plan's capability.

"_Mr Waldstein, the A-Laws may overrun your base in a matter of time," Zero warned, "even with us, they can't be fended off."_

"_I have already ordered an evacuation," Bismarck replied. _

"_Not enough from you, you must limit their numbers," Zero said, "there are explosives locked up in this base, right?"_

"_You couldn't be suggesting…" Bismarck exclaimed. _

"_It's the only way out for all of us," Zero insisted._

"Guess he had listened to my suggestion…" Zero said.

The sandstorm forcefully stirred in eventually settled down, but by then the Gundams were gone. Some of the GN-XIIIs, Aheads and Automatons had flew out and crashed against the ground again. The entire Ritter base was obliterated by the blast, and was of no use for further investigations.

"Report on our status and where did the Gundasm go off to," Kati ordered.

"Our forces are scattered over a range of 8 km and maybe beyond that point," a coordinator reported back.

"Send out the regular army to rescue them," Lindt said, "we must continue the pursuit of the Gundams."

"You…" Kati responded.

"Madame, we have a message from HQ…" the coordinator said, "It seems to be urgent."

"Another mission, I see…" Kati said, and our destination will be…"

They looked at the screen and stopped short.

"This is unexpected…" she said, "…but orders are orders. We will have to leave this to the regulars."

"Madame, we have feedback on missing persons," the second coordinator announced, "the list will be flashed soon."

The list of missing persons appeared on screen, and both Kati and Lindt scanned through it.

"The Super-Soldier Peries is missing!" Lindt exclaimed, "HQ will be furious…"

"But orders must be obeyed," Kati said, "we are to leave. All who refuse the order are to be handled under martial court."

Meanwhile, the Apollyon had met with the other Gundams. Zero then engaged in communication with them.

"What was that for?" Q-1 exclaimed.

"Something I had advised Mr Waldstein to do as a declaration of his sincerity to our alliance," Zero said, "and also to handicap the A-Laws for now."

"You what?" Lockon exclaimed.

"But where is Arios?" Setsuna said.

"Don't tell me he got carried away by the blast," Zero pointed out, "everyone, search for Allelujah now! I will contact the St. Cuthbert II at once."

In the Ground Battleship, Sergei was in the infirmary with the ship's medic.

"Mr Smirnov, you aren't the Wild Bear of Manchuria you used to be called," the medic reprimanded, "you will not hold out much more if you constantly put yourself at such risk."

"I have my job to do, and I feel bored with retirement," Sergei simply said.

"Men," the medic lamented, "I got a husband like you; we actually met in the EU Army in the Balkans. One day, he went to handle a conflict and that was game over for him…"

Suddenly, a lower soldier came inside the infirmary and saluted to Sergei.

"General, we have a message from the A-Laws," he said, "They want us to locate their missing members after a surprise attack on them."

"These A-Laws think they're so great," the medic complained, "they're leaving all the hard work to us the regulars."

"And they had placed a priority in locating an Ms Soma Peries," the soldier continued.

Suddenly, Sergei stood up and went on to leave the infirmary.

"This settles it, we have a new mission to accomplish," he said.

Desert Region, Former Kurdistan 

Since the breakdown of Azadistan, all its lands were in a state of anarchy and under the control of either warlords or the ESF Army. In the former Kurdistan, some cities were occupied by the Kurdish National Front while others were occupied by Imperialists, Communists or the ESF.

Along the old borders with Azadistan, the Escape Pod for the Arche Gundam was seen there. Suddenly, the Alpha Gundam landed on the area and C2 walked out of her Gundam, climbing to its hand.

"Ali Al-Saachez, I know you're here…" she said.

Soon, Ali walked out of his Escape Pod and looked up at C2.

"I got my Gundam quite banged up," he said, "but I still did my part."

"And you have already been paid for the job," C2 verified, "another Arche is available to you at HQ. We will require your future support."

"Of course…" Ali replied.


	8. Hallelujah

**Ch 7 – Hallelujah**

Super-Soldier Research Facility, Himalayan Federative Socialist Republic, ICF

_Many years before during the Solar Wars Era, the former nation of ICF had begun on the Super-Soldier Programme. It aimed to produce the Ultimate Fighter against opposing superpowers. To that end, hundreds of children from across the Federation were captured and put through experiments. _

_One such person was a boy from the Kazakh Republic, forgotten his true name and coded as E-057. This boy had wandered off to the restricted areas, and went to a room. Inside, there was a wide steel bed in its middle. Lying on it, there was a girl with long white hair. The boy approached this unknown girl. _

"_You were the one calling me out," the boy first spoke. _

"_Thank Lord, my cries have reached out to someone at last," a voice in the boy's head said. _

_However, the boy looked down at the girl. She was completely immobile and her lips were moving at all. In fact, even her eyes were fixed like a statue. _

"_Sorry, I had fallen into unconsciousness. I can't move around," she explained, "I can't go out there and make friends, so I try to send out a call."_

"_And I have heard your cries," the boy said. _

"_What is your name?" she asked._

"_Uh… I forgot…" he answered. _

"_You need one then; I shall name you…" the girl said, "how about… Allelujah…"_

"_Allelujah…" the boy repeated. _

"_Yes, I think it is a way to give thanks to God," the girl said._

"_Thanks?" wondered the boy, "but for what?"_

"_For living you silly," the girl said, "and my name… it is Marie Parfacy."_

_Unknown to the two, they were actually viewed by several hidden cameras of their talk. The ICF scientists were looking at them from another room. _

"_This is a violation of the rules here!" exclaimed one scientist, "I'm getting the guards to teach them…"_

"_Patience my comrade, let them be," said a younger Dr Kim. _

"_But Comrade…" the first scientist tried to object. _

"_This level of interaction is very interesting and deserves great research of course…" Dr Kim said, "Through these Quantum Brain Waves, non-verbal communication is achieved. We can learn so much from these young minds…"_

"AHH!" panted Allelujah as he forced himself awake.

"Oh my head…" Allelujah said, "What on Earth happened…"

Then, the memories flashed by. He was fighting in the desert against the A-Laws, and then Marie was fighting him. Then, there was this explosion and everything went haywire…

"…Yah, Marie!" Allelujah exclaimed.

He then forced his way out of his Arios and opened out to the wild desert winds. Within miles, there was nothing but sand all the way. Some distance away, the Ahead Smultron was there too. While Allelujah ran towards the Ahead, a gunshot shot at his feet.

From the Ahead, Soma slowly staggered out and confronted the Gundam Meister. Due to the impact, blood was on her cheek and parts of her uniform. Despite the injuries, she still was able to move herself.

"Gundam Meister… you…" Soma muttered, "…I shall...avenge…my…my…"

The Super-Soldier clutched onto her own hand, apparently suffering from her wounds. Allelujah tried to approach her again, but her gunshot almost hit his feet.

"Don't move!" she snapped, "…or… I'll…I'll…shot…ya…"

Despite the threat, Allelujah leaned his head forward. Soma quickly let out a scream and fainted on the spot. Suddenly, Allelujah ran to help out Soma as another sandstorm was blowing in.

"_God…help us…"_ he thought.

Skies Above Rub 'al Khali Desert (Low Altitude Range)

The remaining Gundams were embarking on a search party for the missing Arios. The Apollyon was flying over another region, trying to locate the Arios.

"The explosives were so powerful that it actually…" Zero said to himself, "no… we found no debris of the Arios at the Ground Zero, but what if the Federation took it away…"

Soon, he saw something flying towards the Apollyon. It was the Alpha Gundam, which Zero recognised as the one he saw at the Proud Colony.

"That is…" Zero exclaimed, "…that Gundam!"

Suddenly, the Alpha took out a Beam Rifle and fired at the Apollyon. While the Apollyon dodged the initial attacks, the Alpha drew out its Beam Sabre and went in a direct attack. In response, the Apollyon put up a GN Field around it.

"Now thinking about it, whose side this Gundam belongs to?" Zero pondered.

"_If you put your head to it, I'm sure you can figure it out… Lelouch,"_ a voice in his head spoke.

"Who was that?" exclaimed Zero.

"_I am the pilot of this Alpha Gundam you see before you,"_ the voice said,_ "via Quantum Brain Waves, I am able to communicate with you telepathically."_

"Who are you?" Zero demanded, "And how do you know me?"

"_I… no, we always know who you are and all of Celestial Being,"_ the voice said, _"We are the future of Humanity, the Innovators."_

"What Innovator?" Zero exclaimed.

"_Unlike you fickle humans, we have nano-machines introduced into our bodies to halt aging,"_ the voice continued to elaborate, _"furthermore, we are granted quicker reflexes than the human capacity."_

"You still haven't answered my question!" Zero exclaimed.

Suddenly, the Apollyon let down its Field and unleashed all six arms together. Almost immediately, it grabbed hold of all four limbs of the Alpha and grounded them into the desert.

"Now you will tell who you are precisely…" Zero demanded, "…or I'll shoot you down."

The Alpha did open up, and its mysterious pilot walked out. The pilot removed the helmet, and her green locks flowed out. She gazed at the Gundam Apollyon with those amber eyes, as if admiring its very form.

"Hello Lelouch," she said, "it's been a long while."

Seeing the pilot, even Zero peered out of his Apollyon and removed his mask-like helmet.

"C2!" he exclaimed.

"I do look better in the flesh than on hologram; I have to admit," She said, "this is the work of my lord, V2."

"The man who sold out the GN Drives to the UN Forces," Lelouch said, "You're allied with our enemy."

"Though you claim to be following The Plan, it appears you lack an understanding towards it," C2 laughed, "I can tell you The Plan in its entirety."

"It's always about Celestial Being, what else is there," Lelouch replied.

"That's only Phase 1 – Unification of the Earth Sphere via Celestial Being's interventions," C2 said, "Phase 2 – Unification of human will via the A-Laws. Phase 3 – Expansion into Space via the Innovators."

"And your point being?" wondered Lelouch.

"You Celestial Being were supposed to be destroyed five years ago in the Battle of the Morning Star," C2 claimed, "currently; we are continuing The Plan via the A-Laws."

"This is not ending conflicts at all!" Lelouch cried, "I've seen those people work. That is nothing but mass murder!"

"But isn't that what you committed to do while a Gundam Meister?" she inquired.

"That was only against people who wage strife," Lelouch justified, "the A-Laws however are slaughtering civilians."

"As long we fulfil the final outcome, killing one thousand to save the masses is nothing," C2 said, "we can't make an omelette without breaking eggs. But I have a proposition for you…"

"What is it, you witch?" Lelouch snapped.

"The Plan was supposed to have you destroyed, but I'm thinking of enlisting you into the Innovators," C2 said, "with you by our side, we can secure humanity's future and sav them from themselves."

"To hell I will join you!" Lelouch cried, "I only know Celestial Being and the Gundams will bring forth change, and the A-Laws are distorting it."

"So will you… kill me now?" C2 asked.

Suddenly, her eyes glowed and beam blasts bombarded the area. Overhead, both the GN Cannon and the GN Flyer were heading towards them. The Apollyon let go of the Alpha and fired at the two newcomers.

However, both of them dodged the initial attacks and fled the scene along with the Alpha.

"Damn it, I have to continue my search for Allelujah at once," Lelouch said, putting back the Zero mask.

As the Alpha Gundam met up with the GN Cannon and Flyer, C2 established contact with them.

"I see that my call has been reached," she said.

"But we got a new job from V2," Gino said, "I would like to fight the Gundam longer though."

"I believe that in your new mission, you will have your chance," C2 said to them.

Rub 'al Khali Desert (Allelujah and Soma's Location)

Inside the Ahead Smultron, Allelujah was cuddling next to the fainted Soma Peries and keeping her safe from the sandstorm. Soon, Soma's eyes began to open…but they felt different from before.

"Allelujah…" she called out, "it's been a while…"

"Marie, is that you?" Allelujah said.

"Yes, I heard you calling out for me," Marie replied, "it's as though I had woken up from a dream."

"If only I had taken you with me back then…" Allelujah said.

"There, I would only be a burden to you," Marie replied, "those scientists later on erased my personality and redeveloped a new me – Soma Peries. But still, I can finally move around now."

"But alas, we finally meet each other again," Allelujah said, "and this time, I won't leave you."

Suddenly, another object had landed near them. It was a Tieren All-Region Type. Its pilot soon got out of his MS and walked around the sandy terrain, and Marie could see a glimpse of that man.

"General…" she said.

"Peries, is that you?" Sergei called out.

In response, Marie and Allelujah ran out in the desert and met General Sergei Smirnov. By then, Sergei had his attention on the Gundam.

"That Gundam…" he muttered, and then he turned again, "Peries, I'm glad you are safe! But who's that with you?"

There was a brief moment of silence, but Sergei understood everything soon.

"I see, you are the Gundam Meister," Sergei spoke, "I have no time for you. Just hand Ms Peries over to me and you can be on your way scot-free."

"No, Marie stays with me!" Allelujah declared, "She has been through enough bloodshed already."

"My orders were very clear; to bring back Soma Peries," Sergei said.

He then took out a gun and pointed it at Allelujah.

"And I shall see to it at all costs," he continued, "let go of Peries and go now… before the A-Laws get inpatient."

Then, Marie stood in front of Allelujah and blocked him with her arms.

"General, I am so sorry," Marie said, "the Soma Peries persona in me is dead, and I wish to be with Allelujah."

"So you are the true face of this body," Sergei said, "I see now. I will have to do this."

A gunshot soon followed, and the vultures nearby scattered to the sound. While both Allelujah and Marie braced for impact of death, they realised they were still intact. Sergei had his gun raised to the sky and fired into the sky instead.

"With this, Soma Peries is pronounced dead," Sergei spoke, "I will now return to Base and file the death cert."

After saying that, Sergei turned back and walked towards his Tieren. Before he actually entered into his Tieren, Marie ran up to him.

"General, Soma Peries wants me to convey a word to you," Marie said, "she wants to thank you and Colonel Li for helping her along the way."

"That was only our duty as soldiers to guide our men," Sergei said, "this comes only as natural; there is no need for thanks."

"Even so, we thank you for your help," Marie said, saluting to Sergei one last time.

Sergei smiled at Marie, and even saluted to her. Then, he looked at Allelujah.

"Meister, I do not personally know you. Yet, can you promise me one thing?" Sergei asked, "Peries has seen war way beyond her time. Keep her safe."

"Yes, General," Allelujah replied.

"And one more thing, leave fast," Sergei warned, "I will have the regular army pick up the remnants of the Ahead Smultron."

Sergei turned to his Mobile Suit, and the Tieren flew away. Alone again, Marie returned to Allelujah's side.

"I think we should leave now," Allelujah said.

"They won't come so fast, but first…" Marie said.

She closed in on Allelujah and their lips came in contact with each other's, putting the two in a wild kiss alone in the deserts. At that time, Lockon and the Gundam Cherudim had came across the Arios and found the couple making out.

"Found them! Found them!" cried Haro.

"We found them alright," Lockon said, "While we were worried sick for him, he goes and gets himself a make-out. Wait till the others hear out this."

Control Brig, St. Cuthbert II

Inside the Control Brig, the crew of the St. Cuthbert II also saw the footage of Alleujah's make-out thanks to Lockon giving out a transmission.

"How sweet…" Mileina remarked.

"This seems unorthodox," Lasse commented.

"Lockon, get them in," Jeremiah said, "We got other things to worry now. All Meisters are to return now!"

Sergei's Chamber, Ground Battleship

Back in his chamber, Sergei received a live call from an old friend, Colonel Li Xingke.

"So you had reported to them that Soma Peries had died in line of duty," Xingke said, "honestly, I don't believe you."

"You don't need to," Sergei replied, "only the High Command needs to acknowledge this."

"Fine, but I am not convinced and no body was found according to your report," Xingke said.

"But the Ahead Smultron was found and it was badly damaged too," Sergei said.

"I won't drag this matter anyway, I got a new mission elsewhere," Xingke said.

"And what would that be?" Sergei asked.

"The Federation has declared war on the Empire of Nippon," Xingke said, "I am now in Jiaozhou Bay and mounting an assault from there. Other fronts were placed in Fusan, Taiwan, Vladivostok and Hawaii."

"They wanted an all-front war and nothing to stand in their way," Sergei said, "despite all that happens, you just complete your orders."

Heisei Palace, Kyoto, Empire of Nippon

In the Imperial Palace of Nippon, a crisis was being informed to the government and members of the Imperial Court.

"My Empress, we have confirmed that Federation troops are building up in ports surrounding us," the messenger reported, "our vessels are facing a massive blockade from them."

"Yah and they claimed they were there to check out reports on piracy," Tamaki added.

"So have they declared war on us yet?" Tohdoh wondered, "Such cowardly means to keep us down!"

"No, they plan to seal our resources," Lee Noreiga said, "the Federation bases in Okinawa, Hokkaido, Karafuto, and Fukoku will also be mounted for an attack. Can we see the news first?"

An attendant next to the Empress quickly turned on a holo-screen and it was tuned in to the news network, where an emergency announcement was made.

"In Brussels, the Federal Parliament has declared the Nippon Kokuminto as a dangerous terrorist group after much investigation and the Empire of Nippon will be liberated immediately by an ESF Resolution. The A-Laws will also be dispatched to capture anti-Federation forces…"

"Get our forces ready and detain those traitors in the Federation bases!" Tohdoh yelled, "We are officially at war with the world!"

"_But can we make it out… safely?"_ the Nipponese Empress thought.

Innovator HQ, Unknown Location

In the Innovators' lair, V2 was also looking at the news reported from Brussels and chuckled to himself. Soon, another holo-screen opened and Schneizal showed his face to V2.

"Lord V2, have you heard the news?" Schneizal asked.

"Indeed, and splendid job you have done," V2 said, "We shall send a Spear of Judgment against all who foolishly stand in our way!"

"But the regular army alone has won half the battle with the massive blockade and all," Schneizal said, "the people will starve and will realise that resisting us will be futile."

"I know that Celestial Being will come to Nippon," V2 said, "once there, they will deal with a pincer attack from the A-Laws and ESF Army."

"So I believe this is a ploy to frighten he world in submission and erase all traitorous thoughts from the people," Schneizal said, "I understand."


	9. Against the World

**Ch 8 – Against the World**

_ESFS Yangtze_, Jiaozhou Bay, Shangdong Province

On the harbours of Jiaozhou, an ESF fleet was preparing to set sail. The _ESFS Yangtze_ was among the leading ships, and captained by Colonel Li Xingke. He was inside his chamber, and conversing with Sergei.

"So Soma Peries is KIA…" Xingke remarked, "You actually expect me to believe this. You would never let Peries die, not that easily."

"Your opinion does not matter, as long as the superiors buy that, that's all that matters," Sergei said.

"Fine, not that pursing this issue will do me good," Xingke said, "I got a war to settle in here."

"So it is true, about the invasion of Nippon," Sergei asked.

"I am currently in Taipei and soon to be in Kyushu," Xingke explained, "more fronts are opening from Fusan, Vladivostok, Taiwan and Hawaii. This is full-front invasion of Nippon."

"Then I shall not interrupt you any longer," Sergei said, and the transmission cut off.

_ALS Inquisitor_ Air-Type, Skies over Indian Ocean

The _Inquisitor_ was equipped with a special flight pack that allowed high-speed flight when needed to. When they received the orders from the High Command, they quickly set out for the Nipponese Empire.

Inside a brig, Andrei stared out at the window glumly. Then, his CO Barack Zinin entered the brig.

"Andrei, what's the down look for?" Zinin asked, "It will affect your performance in battle later."

"No, it's just… Soma has died…" Andrei explained, "I was thinking about it…"

"Worry not, even her corpse is not found, she will die with military honours," Zinin said, "but will she be happy if you fail your mission because of her?"

"Uh… no…" Andrei replied.

"Then stand up and prepare to fight," Zinin said, "I had a wife once, back during my days as an Imperium officer based in Judea."

"Had?" wondered Andrei.

"She was killed in a bomb attack, one conducted by the Schwarze Ritters," Zinin explained.

"I am sorry for your loss," Andrei apologised quickly.

"No need to be, just do your best out there," Zinin said, "the Nipponese won't be holding anything back."

St. Cuthbert II, Skies Above Indian Ocean

Meanwhile, the _St. Cuthbert II_ was flying towards the same destination as well. During all this, Lelouch tried to assess all currently available data about the crisis at hand.

"Alright there, we have Intel that there are currently five fronts of invasion," Jeremiah said, "from Fusan, Korea and Taiwan to Kyushu."

"And another front will open from Hokkaido, with fleets from Hawaii and Vladivostok," Kallen added.

"We cannot afford to hold them back at all points," Lelouch reasoned, "we must focus at one specific front."

"There is a beachhead set up in Osaka," Milleina noted, "It will be from Jiaozhou Bay, and will provide the means to infiltrate Kyoto."

"And nip the bud of the Nipponese monarchy," Lelouch concluded, "We shall set course for Osaka now!"

"Say… where's Feldt?" asked Setsuna.

"She told me that she's in the washroom," Milleina commented.

Along the hallways of the St. Cuthbert II, Feldt was returning from her trip to the washroom. Just then, she strolled past Marie Parfacy, the former Soma Peries. Feldt quickly noticed the white-haired girl from the corner of her eye.

"Ms Parfacy," Feldt called, "got a minute?"

Marie turned behind and faced Fedlt, who continued to look back at the former soldier.

"You… you used to be an ICF soldier…" Feldt spoke, "am I correct?"

"That is true…" Marie replied.

"Then… then… you were the one who killed my comrades… Christina…" Feldt shouted, "You killed my friend!"

Feldt was about to turn around and had her hands close to attacking the former Super-Soldier. However, Lelouch's hands gripped Feldt and brought her to her senses. Allelujah was standing near the Celestial Being leader.

"Feldt, you're needed in the Control Room," Lelouch said.

Feldt nodded and walked off. Allelujah then held onto Marie, as if to guard her.

"So… she is the same as Soma Peries, yet not Soma Peries," Lelouch evaluated.

"Marie, you alright?" asked Allelujah.

"Fine…" Marie replied, "But I think I shouldn't be here…"

"No silly, I had promised the General to protect you," Allelujah said.

"And besides, the fact you bear semblance to Ms Peries would be interesting to the ESF and the A-Laws," Lelouch said, "should they find you, maybe they would charge you of deserting the army."

At those words, Marie suddenly slumped and cuddled herself.

"Don't worry, that's why I'm here," Allelujah said, "to protect you."

"Allelujah, let's go now!" Setsuna cried, "We have to get ready for battle again."

"Allelujah, you're going out there again…" Marie spoke, "please, be safe."

"I will, of course I will," Allelujah answered, walking with his comrades.

_ALS Inquisitor_ Air-Type, Skies over Indian Ocean

In Lindt's Chamber of the _Inquisitor_, Major Lindt was conversing with Rolo privately.

"Rolo, Celestial Being may be going to Nippon as well," Lindt said, "Mannequin and the others would be too perplexed by the Nipponese, so we can easily capture Celestial Being."

"True, but…" asked Rolo.

Lindt's eyes bulged and he promptly slapped Rolo across the face.

"Boy, you will not question me!" Lindt reprimanded, "if not for me, you would have been executed as a traitor, along with the rest of that mongrel lot of your blood!"

"Then why you spared me?" asked Rolo.

"Because… because you have potential and I plan to have you as my apprentice," Lindt explained, "now, when we arrive, just follow all my orders to the letter… and we'll see better days in promotion."

Rolo looked down and he nodded in response.

Osaka Bay Area, Osaka, Empire of the Nipponese 

In light of the ESF invasion, barricades were set up all over the Nipponese islands. One of the most secured regions was the Osaka Bay Area, forcing the civilian population of Osaka to be evacuated at once. For defence of the Imperial seat, it was quickly rendered under martial rule.

Tohdoh himself was among the forces commanding the Nipponese defenders. He looked over the shores and stared intently into it. Suddenly, Tamaki approached him from behind.

"Yes? What is it?" asked Tohdoh.

"We've confirmed an ESF ship heading towards us. They will be here in less than half an hour," Tamaki reported.

"That so… let them come, we will dispatch them by all means," Tohdoh said, "even if we must sacrifice Osaka."

"But Tohdoh-dono, we had promised the people that…" Tamaki urged.

"The security of our nation is above all else!" Tohdoh cried, "We will step up the defence, in preparation for the outsiders to come."

"And one more development…" Tamaki added, "The Communists have taken over Okinawa and Nagasaki. They claim to submit to the ESF's demands and have formed…"

"Say no more, we will deal with those traitors later," Tohdoh instructed, "I shall be in the Zangetsu."

"Wait, Tohdoh-dono," Tamaki called, "pardon me for this, but… but aren't our Suits a bit too antique for the new GN-XIIIs? We can't stand a realistic cha-…"

"Battles are decided by the strength of its fighter, not by firepower," Tohdoh reprimanded, "Tamaki-kun, you should've known this from the military academy."

"Even if it means driving this nation into nothing," Tamaki muttered.

"If the Nipponese must go, let it be so," Tohdoh said, "we have always been at war… an eternal war against the world."

Heisei Palace, Kyoto, Empire of the Nipponese

In the Heisei Palace, Empress Lee Noreiga was conversing with other members of the Imperial Privy Council over the current affairs.

"Nee-san, why are we at another war?" Kaguya asked, "I thought we wanted peace."

"Yes, but this was provoked by the Federation's decree and there's nothing we can do," the Empress explained.

"This war will be far more devastating than that before the Imperium occupation, should the enemy make it to the Home Islands," Taizo Kirihara spoke.

"Indeed, should we plan for a mass evacuation like before?" asked Tousai Munakata, a Privy member.

"NO, we can't be running away all the time," the Empress said, "the Federation and A-Laws are relentless and we all know that. This is different from the Imperium, a world of difference literally."

"So what do you propose?" asked Kirihara, "either way, we'll face death and execution."

"I do have a possible solution, but I request all of you to vow that they shall be followed," the Empress spoke, "I need a pen and scroll. I will be writing an imperial edict."

Okinawa Base, Communist-controlled Nippon

The Okinawa Base was forcefully put under the control of the Communist faction, and Chiba herself led the quasi-military group to control Okinawa.

"So… have we establish a contact with the ESF forces yet?" asked Chiba.

"Nope, but we are making progress to Brussels," the technician said, "Wait… the Hegemon is on the line."

Suddenly, Schneizal's image appeared on the wide screen.

"Yes, what do you need of me?" Schneizal asked.

"I need you to call off your forces, we declare to you the People's Provisional Government of Nippon," Chiba spoke, "in return; we request the invasion to be called off."

"But the invasion can't be called off now, you still need help to contain the chaos," Schneizal said, "we will recognise you as the proper government of Nippon, but you must accept the Federation's terms and military support."

"Arg… fine, I will discuss this with my government," Chiba said, "but this is guaranteed by you. We expect it to be met."

"Of course, and I am aware of your position as one of Nippon's Holy Swords," Schneizal said, "yet you chose this path…"

"This is my way and I chose it," Chiba replied, "it's only for this country I serve."

"Good reply," Schneizal smiled.

Osaka Bay Area, Osaka, Empire of the Nipponese 

Meanwhile, the countless Burais and Akatsukis were forced to create a wall around the waters to hold off the Federation invaders. In return, the Federation Fleet and finally arrived.

"Vice-Colonel, what is your order?" asked a soldier onboard the _Yangtze_.

"Bombard them with our firepower," Vice-Colonel Zhou Xianglin declared, "they should've fled by now, but… it appears they want a fight, then so be it…"

Within the battle, a Commander-Type GN-XIII (with a GN Cannon attachment) had breached the defensive wall with one blast, paving way for the invasion wave. However, a Mobile Suit of the enemy lines rammed into it and kept it out of the wall.

"Men, maintain your positions!" Tohdoh cried, "I'll hold this one off!"

"Vice-Colonel, there appears to be someone attacking the Colonel," a soldier reported.

"Let them be, Xingke always like personal combat," Xianglin remarked, "we shall continue to break enemy lines and proceed with the invasion."

"C'mon, the Colonel's GN-XIII can smash circles 'round that old-fashioned scrap heap," a fellow soldier remarked.

"That Suit… it's the Zangetsu, isn't it?" a voice claimed, apparently coming from the Commander-Type GN-XIII.

"And you're…" wondered Tohdoh.

"Colonel Li Xingke, I was once of the ICF," Xingke introduced, "and you must be Koushiro Tohdoh, one of the esteemed Holy Swords."

There was no reply from the Zangetsu, but it unsheathed a vibro-katana and quickly attacked the GN Drive-powered machine. It managed to land a direct blow to the chest of the GN-XIII. Despite the direct hit, there was barely a scratch on the GN-XIII.

"Impossible, that was a direct attack!" Tohdoh exclaimed.

"So this is your answer, eh…" Xingke said, "Well I accept you as my opponent."

The GN-XIII drew out a Beam Sabre and zoomed towards the Zangetsu. It only barely dodged the attack, only its leg was torn off in the attack. Suddenly, a fist came in from the GN-XIII and punched into the cockpit.

"Kisama…" Tohdoh cursed.

The GN-XIII did not stop its assault; instead it continued to kick the Zangetsu into a pile of ruins. As Tohdoh observed his sensors, it was actually a pile of Burais and Akatsukis. He looked up and saw a wasteland of scrap metals and the Federation Fleet had moved on.

Suddenly, the GN-XIII floated over the lone Zangetsu.

"Your foolish pride was the cause of this," Xingke remarked, "while you were so busy fighting me; my subordinates were able to push through. They should be burning Kyoto to the ground right now."

"Kisama… so that was a distraction!" Tohdoh cried, "Do you not have a sense of honour?"

"If I did not, then you would have perished with one blow from me," Xingke added, "just leave here, I'm giving you this one chance."

"If this country dies, I will go with it!" Tohdoh declared boldly, "Nippon Banza…"

However, Xingke's GN-XIII was attacked by a mysterious GN blast. The Gundam Apollyon flew in towards the GN-XIII.

"You're…" Tohdoh exclaimed.

"Celestial Being, so the rumours were true!" Xingke cried, "You did return!"

"Indeed, and we are here to end this conflict!" its pilot announced.

The Apollyon raised its GN Cannons and fired it. One of the ships in the Federation Fleet was hit and shot down, crashing on several GN-XIII as well.

Immediately, Xingke's GN-XIII drew out its Beam Sabres and went in to combat the Gundam. However, a beam blast interrupted the path of Xingke's attack. The unique Ahead Prototype was heading towards them too.

"The A-Laws will take it over from here," a rather nostalgic voice from the Suit called, "I will handle the Gundam myself. Proceed with breaking through Osaka now."

"_That voice…"_ Zero thought.

Begrudgingly, Xingke was forced to comply and flew towards their target along with the remnants of his forces. The Apollyon was left alone with the mysterious Ahead Prototype and its pilot.

The Ahead Prototype flew in and drew out its Beam Sabres. The Apollyon quickly produced its GN Field to protect itself. However, a device glowing red popped out of the Ahead Prototype's free left elbow. It made contact with the barrier, and even broke through it. In response, the Apollyon punched the enemy unit out of the way before it attacked again.

"That power… it broke through my GN Field as well…" Zero remarked, "Tell me, what is it exactly?"

There was no reply from the Ahead Prototype, but instead it continued its attack with two Beam Sabres. The Apollyon drew out all six Beam Sabres to even the field.

"_Not communicating to me…"_ Zero thought, _"He knows I'm suspecting him…"_

Amidst the swordfight, the Apollyon suddenly fell back from the attack and fled towards the land terrain. Like a hunter to its prey, the Ahead Prototype followed it. The two Mobile Suits went on a long high-speed chase, occasionally firing at the expense of the local civilian population. Eventually, the Apollyon approached deep into a forested area, near the scenery of Mount Fuji.

"Now my trap is set," Zero claimed, "withdraw weapons."

The Apollyon performed a sudden U-turn and quickly withdrew its Beam Sabres and Cannons. Instead, six MS Arms went on to grapple onto the Ahead Prototype – two holding the legs, two holding the arms and two crushing the head unit.

"_What is he doing?"_ Rolo thought.

Manhandling the Ahead Prototype, the Apollyon flew around in somersaults and forced the two machines to land by the mountainside nearby. The Ahead Prototype was heavily damaged by the impact, cushioning the Apollyon's great weight.

"Rolo, I know you are in there," Zero called out, "your Mobile Suit is completely immobilised. Come out now, so we may speak… face-to-face."

"Who is this Rolo?" the voice inquired, which sounded distorted than initially.

"There is no need to disguise yourself, I now know your true nature," Zero said.

"Then, come out as well," Rolo said, with the distorted voice.

Almost simultaneously, the two cockpits opened up and both Zero and Rolo walked out and landed on the ground. At once, Rolo took out a gun he kept with him and aimed it at the Gundam Meister.

"Gundam Meister, today your reign ends," Rolo said.

"Ah, but surely I deserve to have my last words before being delivered to God," Zero pondered.

"Say those words then!" Rolo yelled, "I want this to be over with!"

"I will be parting with many people whom I knew, but…" Zero spoke, but he suddenly stopped.

The masked Gundam Meister removed his mask, showing his true identity as Lelouch.

"…But you, Rolo, I miss you the most," he continued, "Though our relationship was false, the memories we shared for the past five years… yes, that was real. You were a true little brother. Perhaps in my next life, we can be real brothers."

He then held his arms wide and unarmed.

"I'm now unarmed, do whatever you wish," he said, "farewell, my brother."

Rolo prepared to aim with his gun once more, but his hand was shaking vigorously. Soon, he dropped the gun and collapsed on his knees. Tears were flowing down from his eyes and dropped on the grass-green ground.

"No… I was assigned to you to keep you away from Celestial Being…" Rolo cried, "But those five years together… I feel like we are family. My true family died long ago… I was the only one left…"

"Rolo, I can be your brother," Lelouch said, "The cruelness of this world knows no limits. Hence, will you join your brother on this crusade?"

"For my brother, yes…" Rolo said, "But what about the invasion? Even with me, we can't stop the invasion wave."

"That would truly depend on the Empress' decision," Lelouch said.

Battlefield near Kyoto, Empire of the Nipponese

Meanwhile, the Federation Army were marching towards Kyoto, where a swift victory would be attained. The remaining Nipponese forces were no match for the aggressive and advanced GN Tau Drive-operated Mobile Suits.

"This is not even a proper battle, but tigers attacking legless deer," Xingke remarked, after blasting away two Burais.

Suddenly, a GN-XIII was shot down by a beam blast. The attention was driven towards the sky, where 4 lights were falling upon them. As they drew closer, it became clear to all that they were actually the Gundams.

"A total of five… just like before…" Xingke remarked, "Was this invasion only to draw them out?"

The Gundams zoomed down and fired their attacks at the Federation GN-XIIIs. Also, another fleet of ships approached the conflict. From those ships, red GN-XIIIs and Aheads were deployed. Everyone there knew that the dreaded A-Laws had joined in the battle.

"Everyone, you are to defeat the Gundams," Mannequin ordered, "they must be captured alive."

"Captured alive, eh?" Lindt wondered, "Would it be wise?"

"We need to root out all remaining members of Celestial Being, so they can't die. Those Meisters are the only contact we have with them," Mannequin answered, "and where is that Rolo kid of yours?"

"None of your business," Lindt said, sneering at the General.

Back at the battlefield, the A-Laws effectively took over the fight against the Celestial Being's Gundams. One of the Aheads (piloted by Cornelia) drew out its Beam Sabres and clashed with the Gabriel Gundam's GN Swords. Another Ahead (commanded by Zinin) attacked the Cherudim, while Andrei's GN-XIII went on a dogfight with Allelujah's Gundam Arios.

"You, the Gundam that was chasing Soma… you shall die!" Andrei cried, firing rampantly at the Fighter Gundam.

"That man, he loves Marie too…" Allelujah remarked, "But I can't let him kill me now, not yet!"

The Arios went in for a dive and rose back up in its MS Mode, fighting the GN-XIII with its Beam Sabre.

Meanwhile, Kallen's Gundam Akagi was attacking the GN-XIIIs who were still advancing on. Suddenly, an A-Laws GN-XIII charged directly ahead of the Gundam for a direct blow. The Akagi fired several shots at it, damaging its Tau Drive enough to force a landing.

"NO! I was also close to subduing the Gundam!" Colasaur's voice from within the fallen GN-XIII, "Colonel, save MEEEE..."

"Sometimes, I feel ashamed to be wed to that man…" Mannequin lamented, while on her ship, "and it's General by now…"

As long as the Akagi did away with Colasaur, Xingke's GN-XIII charged in for an attack. The Cannon attachment combined into the unit's right arm, and it fired out a blast of orange beam. The Akagi quickly dodged the initial attack.

"Get out of my way!" Q-1 cried, "I won't… I won't let this happen again!"

_Inside her mind, several disturbing images came about. The city of Old Tokyo burning to the ground… Imperium Sepoys bombarding the countryside… and finally, a man similar to Q-1 by appearance and he smiled before vanishing. _

No, not you… Naoto…" she cried, "Blast Mode, activate!"

The Akagi raised out its claw-arm and GN Particles charged within it. A single beam blast shot out and annihilated a majority of the Federation's GN-XIIIs.

"What great force… this must end," Xingke remarked, "Full Power!"

Xingke readied to charge up his Cannon again, while Q-1 readied the GN Claw Blast Mode. The two beams of orange and green collided in midair and appeared out as a tug-of-war between the two beams. Even the ground below was stirred and a vacuum wave unleashed upon the A-Laws, Federation Army and Nipponese forces. The other fights the fellow Meisters were involved came to an untimely halt due to it.

"_That attack was a bit too much…"_ Setsuna thought, _"This girl may be problematic for us…"_

Despite the tremendous power of the shockwave, the Akagi maintained its flight and even charged at the struggling GN-XIII that Xingke was in control of.

"You're mine! I will not let this land be defiled by you again!" the voice of the Gundam yelled.

Suddenly, several Beam blasts shot at the side of the Akagi and destabilised its flight. On the ground, a lone A-Laws GN-XIII knelt there with its Lance out.

"Don't mess with the Immortal Colasaur," its pilot loudly declared over speaker.

In the sky, several canisters exploded to form a series of smokes in the open clear sky. They were sighted from the outskirts of Kyoto to Mount Fuji and the Osaka Bay Area.

Mount Fuji, Empire of the Nipponese

Near Mount Fuji, both Lelouch and Rolo stood there. They too saw the signs delivered by the smoke.

"What is this?" Rolo asked.

"Morse Code… long, long, short…" Lelouch droned through, "ah, it seems that the Empress has made her decision. Now it really depends on who is behind the Osaka front."

Osaka Bay Area, Empire of the Nipponese

Beside his fallen Zangetsu, Tohdoh held a small dagger close to him and stared at it. Then, his attention was turned to the series of smoke in the sky. As he saw more of the brief puffs of smoke, he dropped his dagger.

"The word of the Empress…" he spoke, "no, it can't be! But only she can use this system!"

Forest Region, Empire of the Nipponese

Within the forests of Nippon, another Mobile Suit had secretly based itself there during the conflict. However, no one would know its presence for it was under a cloaking device. Outside the unseen Mobile Suit, C2 looked up in the sky of smokes.

"Now it is surprising," she remarked.

Control Brig, _ALS Inquisitor Air-Type_, Skies over Indian Ocean

Inside the _Inquisitor_, Mannequin and the others in both A-Laws and Federation saw the smoke.

"So it seems they are willing to go for a negotiation," Mannequin said.

"You can't be serious!" Lindt exclaimed, "They are the enemy! We have to utterly destroy them, so that they can't threaten world peace! What do _you_ know about A-Laws policy?"

"True I may not be familiar with your ways, but I am a true soldier unlike you," Mannequin said, "I prefer not to waste resources needlessly. Get me the commander of the Federation forces to discuss this issue."

Soon, Xingke's image appeared on the screen of the ship.

"Colonel Li, what do you think of this?" Mannequin asked.

"General Mannequin, I believe that it is within our best interests," Xingke said.

"Wait, what about the Gundams?" Lindt demanded, "We were here to capture them!"

"I'm afraid you will have to wait for a next time," Xingke added, "they appear to have fled by we were distracted by the smoke."

Heisei Palace, Kyoto, Empire of the Nipponese

In the Heisei Palace, GN-XIIIs lined up before the Palace grounds. Mannequin, Xingke and Xianglin walked up towards the Palace gate, where they were met by the Empress Lee Noreiga, Princess Kaguya and the Imperial Council members.

"Now what are you suggesting with this ceasefire?" Mannequin asked.

"A means to protect my people from further ruin," the Empress answered, "I shall surrender myself and demilitarisation, in exchange for all armed operations be stopped."

"Will it be unconditional?" Xingke asked.

"Only one condition," the Empress continued, "that if you may grant my sister, Tamaki-san, Tohdoh-san, and my Privy Council safe passage out of Nippon and immunity as exile."

"Nee-san!" exclaimed Kaguya, "you can't do this!"

"It's alright, Kaguya-chan… it will be alright for all of us," that was the Empress' reply

"But why with the rest of those people you hand mentioned?" Xingke asked.

"My sister is young and a woman; she may be under danger at any point," the Empress explained, "I only think that she requires some protection. Do we have an agreement?"

Submarine Port, Osaka Bay Area

Underneath the seas of the Osaka Bay, there was a small port for submarines. Kaguya, the Privy Council, Ohgi, Tamaki and Tohdoh were boarding the sole submarine there – the _Ryujin_.

"I can't believe this… we should continue this fight… arg!" Tohdoh cried.

"Tohdoh-dono, you are still badly injured," Tamaki said, "Please do not stress yourself too much."

"Indeed, the Empress still needs you to protect Kaguya-hime sama," Kirihara added, unveiling a scroll hidden with him, "before all this, she made one final Imperial edict."

"What's the point of it?" Tohdoh hollered, "She's no longer the Empress, only a captive!"

"The official time for her abdication is only an hour away, so she is still our Empress currently," Kirihara said.

The old Nipponese man rolled out the scroll and coughed slightly before reading out its contents.

_My most faithful subjects and citizens, this is an emergency decree made by Empress Lee Noreiga of the Nipponese. In light of recent events, I shall surrender myself as a prisoner to save my people from carnage. However, I fear that my sister, the Princess Kaguya, would be targeted by unknown malicious forces to exploit her. Therefore, I request that Kaname Ohgi, Shinichiro Tamaki, Kyoshiro Tohdoh and members of the Imperial Privy Council to help Kaguya. _

_Empress Lee Noreiga_

"If that's the case, then I shall take command of the vessel," Tohdoh said, "we can't allow the Empress' efforts go to waste."

"Nee-san…" Kaguya whimpered, "you… you're such a fool…"

Lindt's Chamber, ALS _Inquisitor_

On board Lindt's chamber, he was desperately making some contact with his agent, Rolo. However, it was to no avail.

"Damn it, Rolo…" Lindt cursed, "Were you killed by that Gundam?"

He then smashed his fists into the computer in front of him.

"Useless kid!" he yelled, "can't do anything right!"

"Now, what is your grievance, Major Lindt?" a calm voice asked.

"None of your…" Lindt proceeded to yell, but stopped at once.

The man behind him was none other than General Arthur Goodman. Lindt quickly bowed before him.

"I apologise for my rudeness, sir," he said, "I didn't know you were there."

"You had been shouting your throat out that even the cleaning crew heard you," Goodman said, "but that's my point of being here today."

"What… here to congratulate that goodie Mannequin," Lindt guessed.

"She made a wise choice; we are only after the Gundams," Goodman said, "but I', here for you. Major Lindt, you are dismissed from the capture of the Gundams."

"You can't fire me!" Lindt cried, "Please, have mercy!"

"No no, it is a more of a transfer," Goodman said, "you will be dispatched to a project of our Federation… the ultimate weapon to bring peace."

Xingke's Chamber, ESFS _Yangtze_

Inside Xingke's chamber, he pondered over some of the recent events.

"_This war… is there any meaning to it?" _he thought, _"or did it exist because of the Gundams? If it was Mannequin, what could have happened? The A-Laws… they're disgusting…"_

Control Brig, St. Cuthbert II

In the _St. Cuthbert II_, the crew of Celestial Being were receiving its Meisters from their mission in Nippon. Among the Gundams, only Lelouch's Apollyon hadn't returned yet. This brought some worry to them.

"Will Sir Lelouch be fine?" Jeremiah pondered, "The A-Laws and Federation are taking over here as well."

"Jeremiah!" cried Lasse, "the Apollyon is returning… but there is something else flying beside it, and it's a Tau Drive unit."

Suddenly, Zero's face appeared on the screen.

"Do not fire at my companion," he commanded, "he will be an invaluable member of Celestial Being from now on."

Hangar, St. Cuthbert II

Minutes later, both units had boarded into the _St. Cuthbert II_. The other Meisters and the entire crew (with Marie) came down to meet Lelouch and this new member. Lelouch walked in, and holding the hand of his 'brother', Rolo.

"Everybody, this is Rolo, a former Special Operative of the A-Laws," Lelouch introduced, "he will be joining today as Celestial Being."

Certainly, his introduction caused several people in the crew to be shocked by it.

"_Another A-Laws…"_ Feldt thought.

"Sir, I trust your opinion that Mr Rolo would be a fine addition to our group," Jeremiah said.

"Ah, now I can study this unique ability of that Mobile Suit," Ian remarked, looking away at the Ahead Prototype instead.

"Zero, may I speak to you for a while in private?" Setsuna asked.

"Of course," Lelouch complied, and the two withdrew inside a closet.

"My lord, is it appropriate that we are providing refuge in our ship to former A-Laws?" Setsuna asked, "I fear it may be our undoing."

"Parfacy is completely reliant on Allelujah, so she won't be a problem as long we have him," Lelouch explained, "as for Rolo, I have a personal control over him… a fact I had proven on this mission."

"One more thing, I have some peculiarities with Q-1 this mission," Setsuna said, "We know her attachments to Nippon. I fear it may jeopardise us."

"It won't be a problem once we prepare to take off to space," Lelouch answered, "I shall speak to her in due time about this."

"But sir, had you heard what just happened," Setsuna said sternly, "the Empress surrendered herself, but negotiated an exile of her own sister and some of her staff. I fear Q-1 may defy protocol."

"I shall speak to her about it at once," Lelouch confirmed.

Innovator HQ, Unknown Location

In the lair of the Innovators, V2 stared blankly at the dozens of holo-screens in front of him. Suddenly, his eyes glowed.

"Ah yes," he spoke, "Nippon has fallen, but Celestial Being had gotten away again. I understand it is not as we expected, but we will work our way."

In front of V2, a holo-screen produced a profile of Kallen along with some details of her history. Another holo-screen showed the submarine _Ryujin_ leaving Nipponese soil secretly.

"This is very interesting indeed…" V2 remarked.


	10. Home of One's Heart

**Ch 9 – Home of One's Heart **

Office of the Commander-in-Chief, A-Laws HQ, Brussels

The A-Laws was led by its Commander-in-Chief, Homer Katagiri. In public eyes, he was the supreme commander of the A-Laws and accountable for its operations. However, the truth was that he was a part of the conspiracy that involved the Innovators.

Commander Homer was in his desk, calmly looking at his latest visitor. He was a young adult male, with brownish hair tied in a ponytail.

"William, I approve of you diligence and ability," Homer spoke, "you surely surprise me to volunteer yourself in overseeing the A-Laws in Nippon."

"I am only honoured that you allow me this chance," Billy replied, "after all, Nippon is still our homeland."

"Remember, do not allow your feelings to interfere," Homer said, "If there is opposition, they must be crushed."

"I understand," Billy answered calmly, leaving the office.

Innovator HQ, Unknown Location

V2 continued to stare at the various holo-screens in his chamber, all displaying various events and profiles. As the screens all vanished, he smiled and stood upright.

"C2, I am uploading you the details of your latest mission," he spoke, as his eyes glowed.

ESF Military Garrison, Osaka Bay Area

Since the surrender, several military garrisons were established throughout the occupied nation of Nippon. The Osaka Bay Area hosted one of the larger garrisons in the occupation. Along the harbours, a lone ESF soldier was patrolling the area. However, the man stopped when C2 was directly in front of him.

"Excuse me, Miss," the soldier spoke politely, "but this area is off-limits to civilians."

"Oh I see…" C2 innocently replied, "…you must be Mr Flinch, correct?"

"Ah yes…" Flinch replied, "ARG!"

Suddenly, Flinch clutched onto his head and screamed for dear life. In a short spans, the man collapsed on the ground and he stood up straight again. C2 looked amusingly at the man with the glowing eyes of the Innovator, which appeared on Flinch as well.

"I hope you are familiar with your mission," C2 said.

Flinch said nothing; he only nodded to C2 and walked off immediately.

"Fufu, Phase 1 completed, onward to Phase 2," C2 remarked.

Lelouch's Chamber, St. Cuthbert II

Kallen walked up towards Lelouch's own chamber and opened the door to it. Inside, Lelouch was facing her directly… as if he were waiting her all this time.

"Yes Sir, you want to see me," Kallen calmly spoke, looking at Lelouch closely.

"It is in regards to your previous mission," Lelouch said, "you had acted quite harshly. If not for the smoke signals, you could've been captured or worse. You understand the risks should you be captured by the enemy."

"Yes I do," she replied.

"I am aware of your attachment to Nippon," Lelouch said, "I understand the Imperium's war against Nippon drove you and your brother to the life of a rebel. Though your mother married an Imperial, you rejected him and the name of Stadtfeld."

"Zero, it's Kozuki!" Kallen shouted.

"You are unable to embrace yourself as Celestial Being even after all these years," Zero said, "should I eliminate you before you go rogue? I hope you understand me."

"I understand Sir," Kallen replied quickly, "I will put Celestial Being first."

Wang Estate, Shanghai, East Asian Federal Region

The Wang Estate was where the wealthy House of Wang lived, led by its matriarch Wang Liu Mei. Currently, Liu Mei was meeting C2 in person. Behind Wang, both Hong Long and Nena Trinity were there. C2 gave Liu Mei a slip of paper.

"You are to deliver this data to Celestial Being's Meister," she said, "The target Meister's name is Kozuki Kallen, code-name Q-1."

"Only to her," Liu Mei wondered.

"Only she needs to know the data for she will act on them," C2 explained, "Furthermore, you are not to be identified as the source of the data."

"Hong Long, see to it that Ms Kozuki gets this," Liu Mei calmly said, handing the note to her steward.

"And I would like to speak with Ms Trinity here… privately," C2 added.

Both Liu Mei and Long left the room, leaving C2 with the Trinity girl.

"What is it that you want?" Nena demanded, staring at the green-haired female.

"We, the Innovators, require your ability to change the world," C2 said.

"Why should I?" asked Nena.

"Because we can help you, we know what your heart desires," C2 continued, "You can finally avenge the death of your two brothers now."

"What do you mean?" Nena asked, becoming shocked at the revelation.

"The man who killed your brothers is now working for us," C2 explained, "however; we are willing to give his life to you once we defeat Celestial Being. Are you with us?"

"To avenge my brothers…" Nena repeated.

"Think about it, dear," C2 said, walking away, "you will definitely not regret joining us~"

"_And now for my personal touch…"_ she thought on her way out.

Kallen's Chamber, St Cuthbert II

Inside Kallen's chamber, Kallen lay down by her bed and thought over recent events.

"It wasn't my fault…" she said, "but I need to be careful… if not, I couldn't fulfil Naoto's dream…"

"_I only want a world where people need not to fight… do not be mad at our foster father… vengeance begets only vengeance…"_

"To stop the fighting, one must fight those aggressions," Kallen spoke, "if not for me, the Federation would have stormed into Kyoto… and that again…"

_A scene of a burning city resonated in her head, and its people burning in its flames as they fled the city. Legions of Sepoys stormed into that city and fired relentlessly, despite zero opposition. A young red-haired girl was almost gunned down, if not for the man next to her who pushed her forward. _

"_Go now, Kallen!" he cried, before he vanished within the Sepoys. _

"They have no reason to say I'm wrong," Kallen reassured herself.

The female Meister sat up and looked at her holo-screen desktop. Surprisingly, there was a folder on it. She clicked it, and saw several encrypted data. As she looked further and more into the data, her face came to shock.

"This…" Kallen spoke, "… I can't let it happen…"

With that, the female Meister dashed out of her quarters and proceeded with her own actions. Those actions were no doubt would be her justice.

She went into the hangar, where all Mobile Suits were contained. Kallen walked around slowly and stealthily, hoping not to be detected by anything or anyone. Suddenly, a flash of light shone on her. The Meister turned and ready to retaliate, but found it was only Feldt there.

"Oh Feldt, didn't s-see you here," Kallen calmly greeted, maintaining her calm.

"Yes, what are you doing here?" Feldt asked.

"Er… I dropped something last time I'm here and so…" Kallen said.

Kallen walked past Feldt, and then it happened as if in a flash. The torchlight fell to the ground, along with the body of Feldt. Kallen stood up there, with her right hand curled into a fist.

"I'm sorry," she muttered, and she continued on her way… to her Gundam Akagi.

"_I must do this… my apologies…"_ she thought.

Heisei Palace, Kyoto, Nippon Transitional Zone

While the Empire had surrendered, the former country was placed as a transitional zone under the direct rule of the Federation. Nonetheless, Heisei Palace was used as the centre of government out of mere convenience.

Since the surrender, Federation personnel had flocked into Heisei Palace to bring about the new regime. Among those people, one of them seemed to be returning to his home. However, no one would ever know that or this man's identity. Since a previous event in the past, that man swore to Bushido and hid himself under the mask of Mr Bushido.

Mr Bushido silently walked around the hallways of the Palace, a place that was likened to the days of a gentle past in his life.

"_Did they design the Palace to be like that one before…"_ he thought.

"Hello, Mr Bushido," a cheerful voice called.

The masked soldier quickly turned around on instinct, coming face-to-face with the Innovator C2.

"Don't give me that look; continue to enjoy the scenery…" C2 said, "…Suzak…"

"That man has died five years ago!" Bushido cried, "I do not know who you are referring to."

"You're so fun to play with, like Lelouch~" C2 remarked, "but this war did take quite an unexpected manoeuvre, didn't it?"

"But peace was established before there is unnecessary bloodshed," Bushido pointed out.

"What if I tell you that the Federation has assigned someone to hunt down Tohdoh and the girl called Sumeragi Kaguya," C2 said.

The eyes of the masked man suddenly widened, as if in shock and astonishment.

"Weren't they granted safe passage?" Bushido inquired.

"Politics, they are only aimed to keep people in line," C2 said, "You, on the other hand, are above the average and thus, you should know."

"If they go through with the assassination… won't it ignite an internal conflict?" Bushido inquired.

"Keep it down now, the walls have ears," C2 calmly spoke, "I had told you, now do whatever you think its right for you. No one will blame you, especially not Mr Bushido."

C2 slowly retreated from Bushido, and laughed rather heartedly on her way.

"_Now the show begins…"_ she thought.

Hangar, St. Cuthbert II

It wasn't long that Feldt had regained her consciousness. When she did, the Gundam Akagi was gone completely and Kallen along. It would be a disaster of astronomical proportions of course, hence the entire crew of the St. Cuthbert II gathered in the hangar.

"…And then she went behind me…" Feldt recounted, "…and it went all black. When I woke up, she and the Akagi were missing."

"She has deserted us," Setsuna remarked, "We have to locate her, silence her and retrieve the GN Drive."

"I agree, but to silence her would be drastic unless Q-1 truly opposes us," Zero added, "regardless, track down the Akagi's whereabouts."

"We're way ahead of you," Ian said, "it's somewhere in the South Pacific."

"Uh… Zero, there is one more thing," Mileina added, "Kallen's room was open, so I went in… and found a mail file open. It detailed coordinates of a location in the South Pacific, similar to the one Papa tracked down."

"What… this is a trap!" Zero exclaimed, "They are luring us, the A-Laws perhaps."

"What should we do then?" Lockon asked.

"It would be risky to bring in all of us there; only one unit would be allowed in this mission," Zero said, "I volunteer myself for this task. Ian, monitor the path the Akagi is moving. Meisters, be on standby."

Submarine Kaijin, Deep Sea, South Pacific Ocean

Cruising in the deep seas of the South Pacific, it was the Submarine Kaijin. Within the vessel, there were the last remnants of the Nipponese elite and Princess Kaguya. Their final destination was in the private property of Penglai, located in the South Pacific.

"Tohdoh-san, how much longer?" asked the young princess.

"Hime-sama, it won't be long now," Tohdoh replied, "given that we would be uninterrupted in our journey, we should be there soon."

"Ah, it feels odd to be returning to that place again…" Kirihara remarked, "It's as though we never achieved anything, a lack of fulfilment."

Yet, it was unknown to those within the Kaijin that they were secretly followed. A single Federation-Type GN-XIII moved silently in the waves, but kept a significant distance away from the vessel. That particular GN-XIII was equipped with a cannon attached to the Suit's right shoulder.

Inside the Mobile Suit, the officer called Flinch sat there and he was immobile with both eyes closed. Suddenly, he stirred up with the eyes of the Innovator. He grabbed hold of the controls, and his GN-XIII moved out for an assault. The GN-XIII zoomed out of its cover and fired a torpedo projectile towards the Kaijin. Strangely, that surprise attack actually missed by a margin.

"What was that?" Tohdoh exclaimed.

"Tohdoh-dono, enemy attack near us!" declared Tamaki.

"We can't battle them here," Tohdoh calmly spoke, "prepare to evade the enemy."

The Kaijin only sped up and went upwards in response to the barrage. The GN-XIII continued its attack on the vessel, until one torpedo was shot down by a beam blast.

"Tohdoh-dono, the enemy unit seems to be moving away from us now," Tamaki reported, "and there is no more attack from the enemy either."

Flinch only moved his GN-XIII to meet with the mystery attacker. It was the Gundam Akagi, and it drew out his claw-arm for attack.

"I won't let you attack them," Kallen cried.

The Cannon attachment of the GN-XIII switched around and fired a canister. The Akagi grabbed hold of one of them, and the canister was crushed by the claw-arm's GN Radiation Wave. However, bubbles appeared and a pink gel-like substance seemed to be forming around that arm.

"What the Heck!" she cried.

Innovator HQ, Unknown Location

Meanwhile, V2 had kept surveillance of the underwater battle between Meister Q-1 and Flinch, an Innovator secretly stashed into the populace. On his screen, the visual of the Akagi caught in the pink gel was seen.

"Based on the schematics of the predecessor Suit, Gundam Michael," he said, "we have constructed a special residue that reacts with H2O to form this substance. It feeds on thermal energy, growing around like a moss or fungus. In short, the perfect weapon against you… Ms Kozuki…"

Deep Sea, South Pacific Ocean

With the Akagi incapacitated, the GN-XIII charged in with two Beam Sabres drawn out and fought in close range. The Akagi could only draw out its sole Beam Sabre and barely countered the dual-wielding GN-XIII.

"What is this?" Kallen wondered, "He knows how to disable my attacks… unless… this is a trap! Oi, is this a trap?"

However, no voice came from the GN-XIII and it ruthlessly continued its furious strikes against the Gundam.

"Damn it… that attacks… it was only a diversion to draw me out!" Kallen cursed, "I was a fool!"

Suddenly, something pushed the GN-XIII aside and the Akagi was free from the relentless war machine. Kallen would honestly hope that a fellow Meister was the one who intervened, but that was not how it turned out. It was an Ahead designed to appear as a samurai, the infamous Ahead Sakigate.

"_The A-Laws?"_ thought Kallen, _"They're involved…"_

Innovator HQ, Unknown Location

"Oh my, who invited Mister Bushido?" V2 remarked, "How shall it develop from here?"

Deep Sea, South Pacific Ocean

The Ahead Sakigate pushed onward and slammed into the GN-XIII again. This time, it grabbed the entire Suit and dragged it towards the surface. Coincidentally, Gundam Apollyon soon approached the Akagi after the custom Ahead was gone.

"Q-1, are you there?" Zero called out, "declare your status."

"Zero, this…" Q-1 tried to explain.

"I understand completely, and our enemy is far stronger before I initially anticipated," Zero said, "They were able to infiltrate Celestial Being so easily."

"Are you suspecting a traitor among us?" Q-1 exclaimed.

"It is very probable, but they may want us to be divided and drive enmity among us," Zero said, "Q-1, your behaviour cannot be excused. However, I cannot have you roam free. Do you understand?"

"At least I stopped the attack… but I accept my fate…" Q-1 complied.

Remote Island, South Pacific

The Ahead Sakigate dragged the unknown GN-XIII up towards a remote island, and threw it towards the shores. The GN-XIII tried to regain momentum and fired several beam shots; however the Ahead Sakigate flew in with its Beam Katana. With several quick slashes, it sliced out the Cannon attachment, both arms and force opened the cockpit, sending it to crash on the island's shores.

Then, the Ahead Sakigate also descended near the fallen GN-XIII and Mister Bushido stomped out to confront the pilot there. By then, Flinch was damaged badly by the punishment dealt to him. He was bleeding from his eye, nose and coughing blood among other casualties.

"Tell me, who sent you?" Bushido demanded.

Flinch only remained silent as he was being shaken, his face without a single reaction. Without warning, Flinch's eyes glowed and he spoke… but in a voice familiar to him.

"Flinch is mostly dead by now," the feminine voice spoke.

"C2!" yelled Bushido, "what are you…"

"Flinch is among the Innovators who were planted within the regular army," the voice continued, "Flinch was chosen for this risky capture mission."

"You mean… that the target was the Gundam…" Bushido said.

"Correct," the voice said.

"Then why, why did you tell me to stop it?" Bushido shouted.

"I didn't, it was all you," the voice said, "You should seriously consider where your allegiances lie. And now…"

Flinch stuck out his tongue and bit on it. Part of his tongue dropped on his lap and the Innovator blanked out completely. He was dead.

Empress' Chamber, Heisei Palace, Nippon Transitional Zone

Outside Heisei Palace's Empress' Chamber, the new A-Laws Commander was just standing outside the chamber. There, he crossed paths with a woman of the Nipponese group who had negotiated with them.

"Ah, you must be the new governor the A-Laws sent in," Chiba said, looking at the uniform of the man.

"Yes I am, you may call me Billy Katagiri," Billy said, "I had heard well of you, Ms Chiba Nagisa."

"I would like to continue our conversation, but that would be another time," Chiba said.

The Nipponese woman left Billy to himself. Billy sighed and looked at the chamber's doors. Opening it slowly, he entered inside to see the Empress Lee Noreiga inside.

"Kujou…" he spoke.

"Who is that?" Lee Noreiga asked, looking towards the door, "my God, it's you… Billy…"

"Yes, I am here," Billy said, "my uncle pulled some strings and I am now here."

"For that, you joined the A-Laws," Lee Noreiga remarked, "You're not a soldier, just an engineer."

"That aside, the fact that I am Supreme Commander Homer Katagiri's nephew would help me gain quick respect," Billy said, "I know well what the A-Laws are capable of and I won't let it happen to you."

Lee Noreiga was astonished to some extend, but then she smiled.

"So you haven't given up on me all these years," she spoke.

Innovator HQ, Unknown Location

C2 had returned to the Innovator's HQ and met with V2, sitting there as usual and overlooking at the world's events.

"Ah, another mission of ours had failed, I suppose," C2 remarked.

"Actually, I know that you had informed Mister Bushido about our recent plans," V2 said, standing to face C2, "now, why did you?"

"You know me, I like to prove my point," C2 said, "despite Bushido's remarkable zeal, he is still human and hence easily swayed by emotions. You should be careful even around those humans."

"…Yes, you are correct on that… however if you had not told Bushido of it," V2 said.

"He could jeopardise a major operation in the future," C2 said, "hadn't I confirmed that possibility?"

"Nonetheless, Celestial Being has confirmed the possibility that they had been infiltrated," another voice spoke.

That voice belonged to a man with short purple-pink hair, who was dressed in a maroon robes. He walked down the stairs slowly and greeted both V2 and C2.

"Revive, you are here as well," V2 remarked.

"It is only logical that the leader Zero would assume that this is not of either Federation or A-Laws," C2 continued.

"In other words, they may acknowledge the work of a higher power beyond that of both the ESF and A-Laws," Revive added, "they are becoming an actual threat now."

"Ah, let me meet Zero again then," V2 said, "by then, the next course of action would be obvious."


	11. Overload

**Sp 1 – Overload**

Note: This is a special chapter of Gundam – Code 00: the Second Advent. This is set in the past, before Celestial Being was revealed to the world. At that point, they were still in the shadows and preparing their Gundams.

A virtually identical chapter to another one of my fanfics (The Prelude), I am putting this chapter here to make life easier so that people would get some information as I put up Chapter 10 of the Second Advent.

_My time in Celestial Being was met with ups and downs, just like the tides influenced by the Moon. Fate, however, was cruel to me from young, separating me from my family. For Nunnally's sake, I want to work this out. However, this time… it was another great tragedy in my early life. _

Battle Hangar, Area 51

The hangar kept the Mobile Suits called Gundams currently developed by Celestial Being. During this time, the Gundams were only under research & development until they were allowed to openly engage in actual combat.

This was yet another exercise to test the capabilities of Gundam Plutone, which had the ability to disable other Gundams with its Trial System.

"Okay Zero, this exercise will be simple," Ian spoke through the speaker, "the Abulhool and Astraea will be some sparring. Meanwhile, you will charge up the GN Particle output slowly by a steady rate. Once it is at 100%, activate the Trial System."

"Yes, understood," Lelouch replied, and he looked at his partner… the Haro called Hanayo.

"Rudio and Marlene, you two may begin the mock fight," Ian declared.

Suddenly, both Gundams Abulhool and Astraea moved in for combat. At first, the Abulhool charged in to pierce into the Astraea. However, the Astraea easily avoided the attack and swung its GN Sword at the opponent. It managed to scratch the tip of the Abulhool's right wing, but the Fighter Gundam awkwardly kicked at the Astraea in return.

"While I find this Suit to be impressive, it sucks to be using this in close combat," Marlene remarked.

"GN Particles charging…" Lelouch declared, "Charging rate at 69% and counting."

Control Room, Area 51

"Just don't let this exercise break anything," Ian spoke.

"You can always repair them," Jeremiah remarked, coming into the control room where Ian was.

"Easy for you to …" Ian grunted.

However, Ian never finished his sentence… not after the holographic visage of C2 popped up next to him.

"People, this exercise is to test the maximum capabilities of the Trial System," C2 spoke, "hence, this exercise is ordered by Veda."

"At this point, the Trial System's not that important," Ian admitted, "I would look out more for creating a CQC option for a Fighter-type Gundam."

"That will come soon, but this exercise is still underway," C2 coldly spoke.

Battle Hangar, Area 51

At the battle platform, the two Mobile Suits were still neck to neck with each other. Despite the Abulhool's obvious disadvantage, it was holding out quite well and with minimal damage. However, anyone could tell that the Astraea had the upper hand – being a CQC type and all.

Meanwhile, Lelouch was staring intently at two things. One was the levelled fight of two Gundams, the other was the rising levels of the GN Particles of his own Suit. Soon, the increasing values stopped… at 100%.

"GN Particles fully charged," Lelouch announced, "engaging Trial System now."

The eyes of the Plutone glowed and its GN Drive began to radiate GN Particles out. At that point, the Astraea was about to pierce into the Abulhool with its GN Sword, until the MS arm started to cringe and held itself back.

"So it is working well so far," Jeremiah said.

The flow of GN Particles continued to increase, almost exponentially. The GN Particles even formed waves of energy that spread around the chamber like angelic wings, saturating with GN Particles.

"What's going on?" Ian exclaimed, frantically typing on the controls immediately.

"Hmm… this is… interesting data…" C2 remarked.

"This… this is…" Lelouch cried, as GN Particles began to leak inside the cockpit itself.

Both the Astraea and Abulhool were released from the Trial System and they approached the solitary Plutone, blocking the flood of energy with the Suits themselves.

"Lelouch, can you eject?" Rudio asked.

"I… I can't… this whole thing's jammed!" Lelouch answered.

"Then we will just have to get you myself," Rudio said.

"Rudio, are you mad?" Lelouch exclaimed, "This GN Particle… they will radiate us. We cannot survive direct fallout, not without serious injury at least."

"He's right… it's too dangerous…" Marlene agreed, "…too dangerous to go out there alone. Rudio, I'll go with you."

"Please don't do this!" Lelouch cried, "It was my fault…"

"And throwing yourself to the fire won't help us one bit," Rudio interjected, "we are coming for you!"

Lelouch would try to dissuade them, but both of them were already outside to rescue him.

Control Room, Area 51

Both Jeremiah and Ian grew frantic at the sudden malfunction of the Plutone, and hurriedly trying to salvage the situation they were in. However, C2 was still completely calm during all this.

"Core Fighter, activate…" she spoke calmly.

Battle Hangar, Area 51

"Core Fighter activated," Hanayo cried, "Core Fighter activated."

"Wait!" Lelouch exclaimed.

The chest region of the Plutone began to move on its own, and it reformed into an independent Core Fighter unit. The GN Drive was still intact in the Gundam. While the Core Fighter flew off to the other side of the Hangar, both Rudio and Marlene ended up bathed in the massive GN Particles.

Lelouch sped past the two dying Meisters, looking at both Rudio and Marlene. The two of them were groaning in agony, but still mouthed out something. From how it was, Lelouch understood their words and tears flooded his eyes.

"NO!" he cried.

Medical Bay, Area 51

Several hours had passed, and two bodies lied covered in cloth in the Medical Bay. Dr. Monroe looked at the two bodies and sighed, and then he turned towards Lelouch and the rest of Celestial Being.

"Rudio Resonance and Marlene Vlady are both dead," Monroe announced, "we should arrange for their burial."

"They can't… people around just keep dying…" Lelouch muttered.

"I see…" C2 coldly remarked, "We will require to find new Meisters and improve the GN Drives."

"You…" Lelouch yelled, turning at the holographic image, "Get out of my sight!"

"Hmm… Lelouch, you should keep your cool sometimes," C2 said, "a person dying is truly natural. At least they died for a cause."

"Shut up…" Lelouch said, "I am in charge here and the priority is to give them a proper burial."

"Yes, my Lord," Jeremiah agreed.

"One more thing… their child… Feldt, she must not know," Lelouch said, "I don't want her to be hurt, like I had."


	12. Contact

**Ch 10 – Contact**

Isolation Chamber, St. Cuthbert II

In the zero-gravity isolation chamber, Kallen floated around it. Both her hands were restrained by cuffs, a further restriction due to her recent rouge activity. A small window opened up, and Lelouch and Jeremiah were behind it.

"Q-1, you will be under temporary isolation until we get to space," Lelouch explained, "until then, your status as a Gundam Meister will be suspended."

"Yes, Zero," she only replied.

Jeremiah closed the window, and then turned to Lelouch.

"Sir, is this truly needed?" Jeremiah asked, "We need everyone we can muster."

"Setsuna demanded some form of punishment for her, and this is only a temporary arrangement," Lelouch verified, "once we are in space, Q-1's attachment to Nippon will be weakened… and her loyalty to me will be her only reason to strive on."

Innovator HQ, Unknown Location

V2 sat in his lair, while speaking with a certain helper of his plan. Opposite to him, there was a holo-screen. In it, it depicted Wang Liu Mei, Hong Long and Nena Trinity.

"So you will be giving the A-Laws financial aid for their project," V2 said, "that is very good news."

"Of course, this project would be capable of uniting the world," Liu Mei remarked, "And Nena has something to say."

"Yes…" Nena said, "I have decided. I will fight for you people, the Innovators. However, promise me I can kill that bastard who killed my brothers."

"Guaranteed, he is only in the palm of my hand," V2 said.

"V2, you should prepare for your trip to Earth," Revive said.

"Of course…" V2 answered, "And Miss Wang, have you leaked this to Celestial Being?"

"Done, they would be reading it soon," she replied, "but why would they even think of going there?"

"You'll see, Miss Wang," that was the reply, and the conversation was over; holo-screen vanished.

"V2, you should be careful with her," Revive warned, "she is helping us, the A-Laws and Celestial Being simultaneously. She could be a threat."

"I am not concerned for that girl impacting my plans," V2 said, "such a person can be easily played."

V2 stood up from his seat, and his eyes glowed. Several binders floated around him, and they proceeded to bind portions of his hair, thus reshaping his hair.

Control Room, St. Cuthbert II

Lelouch and Jeremiah had returned to the control room of the ship. There, Feldt and Mileina were there and reading something from the holo-screens.

"What is this?" asked Lelouch.

"A message from Wang Liu Mei," Feldt reported, "it is a Federation banquet. Several officials of the ESF and A-Laws, and wealthy benefactors of theirs are invited to it. It's in Australia tomorrow night."

"And who is the host?" Lelouch asked.

"It does not truly specify, but the Hegemon is only the vice-host," Mileina said, "but who could be even higher than the head of state of the Federation?"

At that thought, Lelouch recalled that man he encountered; the same entity allegedly behind the GN-X series, A-Laws and the Trinity. Their encounter might be brief, but he could still recall his long golden hair which sprawled over the floor.

"_That man…"_ Lelouch thought.

"Okay, we will infiltrate the party," Lelouch said, "the plan to return to space will commence after the infiltration."

"And one more detail of the party," Mileina added, "It says here, couple attendance. That means you have to bring a girl along with you."

"Normally, I would suggest Q-1… but she's under suspension," Jeremiah remarked, "and Mileina is still young and Ian would definitely disagree."

"Feldt, how would you like a party?" Lelouch wondered.

Private Mansion, Australia Island

In the outskirts of the city, there was a large mansion. It had no true owner, but was under the Federation and for them to use as they wished. For this night, multiple limousines surrounded the mansion and dropped off various individuals.

As one vehicle went off, another one came by. Among those limousines, those of Celestial Being had arrived. Lelouch was attired in an elegant white suit, with eye-like patterns around his shoulders. On the other hand, Feldt was wearing a red dress that was modest in comparison to others. Both of them then entered the party.

Inside the mansion, many important people were already there. Upon one look, Lelouch could easily identify each of them. He looked at the portly man speaking with the seemingly-strict man.

"_Arthur Goodman and Homer Katagiri, two of the A-Laws' highest ranked officers,"_ he thought, _"while we can use this chance to kill them… the power behind them can easily replace them… now where is he?"_

"Welcome, one and all!" Schneizal's voice boomed, "Welcome to this banquet. As you all know, I am Hegemon Schniezal el Hispania, Head of the Earth Sphere Federation & the vice-host for today. The true host is indeed among us today, but prefers to be discreet. Nonetheless, let us give him a round of applause."

Schneizal briefly stopped his speech to clap his hands, followed by a thunderous applause given by everyone else. Unlike everyone else, Lelouch was only lightly tapping his hands.

"_He is not present, yet he desires to produce results and adulation from others," _he thought, _"where is he? Schneizal's mostly a puppet to him, a figurehead if you will…"_

"As you know, this banquet is conducted in order to strengthen the ties between the Federation, A-Laws and their benefactors," Schneizal continued, "To start off the banquet, we would like to begin with a waltz. You can pick anyone you may fancy to dance with you."

"My, what a beautiful young lady. Would you care to dance?" someone remarked.

Fedlt turned around, and saw a young man in a navy blue tuxedo suit. He had long blond hair, that was carefully wrapped around his neck. This made it seem more like a mane, and the man was like a lion who led his pride.

"I…I am honoured by this," Feldt quickly said, "but…I can't really…"

The man laughed slightly, and closed in on Feldt. He stood close by her, towards her ear. A sharp sting stung the back of her neck, and the man whispered in her.

"It would be an utter shame, Miss Feldt Grace," he spoke, "I am the one whom your group seeks, after all."

"You're…" Feldt said, surprised by the revelation.

"Do not worry; I know the difference between business and leisure," he continued, "You may call me V2."

It happened all in a flash, but V2 quickly grabbed hold of Feldt and began their waltz. Their dance soon caught the attention of everyone else there; the "couple" was seemingly well-coordinated.

"What a wonderful couple," Goodman remarked, "Are they old friends?"

"Arthur, I honestly doubt so," Katagiri said.

"_He's that man…"_ Lelouch thought.

"Just who are you?" Feldt demanded.

"One who is leading the Plan as it had been plotted by the founders," V2 answered, "your group is an abnormality."

"Abnormality?" wondered Feldt.

"You should have perished five years ago," V2 said, "that has been foretold in the Plan."

"You… you are not carrying the will of the Plan… we are…" Feldt said.

"Oh really, I shouldn't continue if your will is so strong," V2 remarked, "but do you know how your parents died?"

"What do you mean?" Feldt asked.

Suddenly, the music stopped and this signalled the end of the dance. The crowd all cheered to the couples dancing out there. Among them, Lelouch was glaring at V2 suspiciously.

"_He does not seem surprised… but he could apparently identify Feldt…"_ Lelouch thought, _"Is this a trap? No, not in front of many unarmed spoiled oligarch…"_

"Feldt Grace, come with me if you wish to know the truth of your parents' passing," V2 said, "I promise, I won't hurt you."

V2 then let go of his hold on Feldt and proceeded to walk off into the shadows. Feldt simply just followed the Innovator at once. Even Lelouch chose to pursue V2, the one who may be the root evil of the entire chaos.

"_This is it!"_ thought Lelouch.

Both Celestial Being members chased V2 into a dark hallway, away from the partying folks. Among them, Feldt caught up with V2 first. When she caught up, V2 was calmly standing behind a stained glass window to the hallway.

"Now, what is it about my parents' death?" Feldt asked.

"Your parents… yes, Rudio Resonance and Marlene Vlady," V2 said, "that is the identity of your parents, correct?"

Feldt continued to look at her surroundings in caution, but she managed to nod her head.

"Before Celestial Being was revealed to the world, the Gundams were still being tested on," V2 explained, "your parents were involved in a test for the Trial System. However, it went wrong and the GN Drive overloaded. It just killed your parents."

"What?" exclaimed Feldt.

"They did not tell me, correct? Well, that was Veda's choice," V2 continued, "there were three pilots involved, but only one survived… to this day. Yet, he was the one who piloted the very Suit that malfunctioned."

At this point, Lelouch had also arrived at the scene and stopped behind Feldt.

"My, speak of the devil," V2 remarked, pointing at Lelouch, "he piloted Gundam Plutone once, where one particular test caused his GN Drive to malfunction… and the death of your parents, your sole kin."

"YOU!" yelled Lelouch, "Who are you? What are your intentions?"

Lelouch quickly held out a gun hidden in his suit, but another bullet shot his gun off. Both he and Feldt turned and saw another person at the scene. This person had short green hair and dressed in a white suit with bowtie.

"Hilling Care," the person greeted, "Innovator."

"Hilling, do not be rude to guests," V2 pointed out, "and you Celestial Being, it will be fun to watch you fall in defeat one day. However not today; nobody would fight in this occasion."

Lelouch only glared at the Innovator again. Before he grabbed Feldt by her hand and rammed into the window. Both of them managed to get out with that. Lelouch then spoke to a small device in his collar.

"Setsuna, we are outside the mansion," he called, "Take us back to St. Cuthbert II ASAP."

One of the limousines rushed towards the area, and Setsuna got out. He quickly put both Lelouch and Feldt into the vehicle and made off with their escape.

"Man, that was boring," Hilling remarked casually.

"Patience now, at least that would save you a chance to spar with Celestial Being," V2 said, "an event that is to come soon. Hilling, bring me those whom I need to speak with now. And C2, how are things on your end?"

Innovator HQ, Unknown Location

In the Innovators' domain, C2 was taking the chance to lie on V2's sofa. Like a cat, she had her entire body reclining on the furniture. Her head titled to one side, and she smiled.

"Yes V2, I had triangulated Celestial Being's possible location," C2 said.

A map of the world appeared before her, and four points were marked in red. One at the western end of Australia, another on Sri Lanka, and the last point at Kenya and the last point marked at Antarctica.

"The points are in Cape Williams, Colombo, Neo-Babel and South Pole Base," she said, "Celestial Being will be trying to escape to space somewhere in the Indian Ocean."

C2 then rolled up so that her body would be face-up instead. She looked at the lights above her, and her eyes glowed again.

"You want Bushido, Gino and Anya to be part of this," she said, "go ahead. The more, the merrier."

Private Mansion, Australia Island

Meanwhile, Hilling had gathered several associates in their collaboration. Schneizal, Katagiri and Goodman had arrived at the hallway, with V2 himself waiting for them.

"Gentlemen, you have arrived," V2 stated.

"V2, what is this about?" Schneizal asked.

"As foreseen, Celestial Being has infiltrated this area," V2 stated, "my close associate has already gauged their current whereabouts."

"What?" exclaimed Goodman, "We will have to inform Mannequin."

"Indeed, but this matter need not be bothered with local authorities," V2 added, "Commander Katagiri, I suggest you prepare a dozen Trilobites to sortie in the Indian Ocean and call for several fleets both at sea and in space."

"Of course, they cannot escape from us," Katagiri agreed.

"Gentlemen, if you would excuse me, I would take my leave first," Goodman said, "I need to escort Major Lindt to his new assignment."

"The project… how is it?" V2 asked.

"It will be operational soon," Goodman said, "and I can guarantee you will be pleased."

Limousine, Australia Island

While Celestial Being were making their escape to the St. Cuthbert II, it was surprisingly easy as there was absolutely no form of interference. That might save Setsuna much trouble in driving, but that seemed suspicious to Lelouch.

"No one chasing us… yet it appears that it has been planned for us…" Lelouch pondered, "… just what was all that for?"

"Please, I'm trying to bandage you," Feldt said, "but… why…was all that true?"

"Yes, I won't deny it," Lelouch answered, "they indeed perished trying to save me and protecting the overload of GN Particles that might had reached the surface. My Core Fighter automatically activated and I was saved… but your parents…"

"Okay, you can stop…" Feldt replied.

Her head turned towards the window, leaving Lelouch's wound half-wrapped. She held onto her head, as if a headache struck her.

Private Mansion, Australia Island

Back in the mansion, V2 held out the syringe in his hands to Hilling. While the green-haired Innovator was oblivious to its significance, V2 only continued to laugh.

"What's that thing for?" Hilling asked.

"A little trinket of my design," V2 remarked, "my eyes are open to you, Celestial Being."

Military Sector, High Orbit Station, Alexander's Column

The Military Sector was where various military experiments were conducted, far away from the prying eyes of the public. This was also where the A-Laws prepared some of their secret projects.

There, Major Lindt and General Goodman were led by several soldiers into a small ship out from the Orbital Spire. As Lindt looked forward, he could see an object ahead of them. It was a gigantic satellite, big enough to host a small fleet of ships. In fact, there was indeed such a fleet surrounding it, as if to guard it. Its most distinguishing feature was a protrusion that pointed downwards at the planet.

"General, what is this?" asked Lindt.

"Lindt, it is quite obvious," Goodman said, "the ultimate weapon to crush all opposition…Memento Mori. You will be in charge of this one-of-a-kind weaponry."

On Lindt's face, a cruel sadistic smile was formed on it.


	13. Rapture

**Ch 11 – Rapture**

Desert Region, Arabia Territory

In the deserts of the Middle East, another fight was waged on between local forces and the Federation's army. Rather, the battle between local forces; Anfs against two special officers of the A-Laws.

The GN Cannon flew overhead of the locals' Anfs and shot them down with its GN Beams with great ease. The Anfs had no chance of even retreating, as the GN Flyer struck them down with a bombardment of its missiles. The attack was continuing with deadly efficiency, until only one Anf was left. The Flyer converted to its Mobile Suit form and slashed the rebel Anf in half, thus ending the entire battle.

"I have a good shot of that final strike," Anya remarked.

"Great, I want that picture," Gino claimed.

Suddenly, another unit flew towards the piles of fallen Anfs. At first, both Mobile Suits prepared for anymore possible aggressors, but they then realised it was just the Ahead Sakigate.

"Oh great Mr Bushido, what brings you here?" Gino cried sarcastically.

"It is Lord V2," Bushido calmly spoke, "he has ordered us to intercept Celestial Being, who may be within the Indian Ocean."

"Boss' orders," Gino said.

"We should leave at once," Anya agreed.

Board Room, ALS _Inquisitor_, Indian Ocean Airspace

In the _Inquisitor_, Mannequin was on speaker with Commander Katagiri. Several other captains of her team were there as well.

"…Everyone, we have received Intel that Celestial Being is on the move in the Indian Ocean," he said, "we believe that they are attempting to exit Earth Sphere by gaining the necessary acceleration through flying over the Ocean. You are to intercept them before they reach to space."

"Roger," everyone answered.

"Captains, set out in your squadrons at once," Mannequin declared, "once you locate Celestial Beig or the Gundams, alert the Inquisitor and prepare to stall them at all costs."

St. Cuthbert II, Indian Ocean Airspace

In the Control Room of the St. Cuthbert II, the crew of Celestial Being were making their final preparations for take-off towards space. Lelouch sat comfortably in his seat, but his mind was still focused on the events that had transpired before.

"Sir, we are ready to take-off on your mark," Jeremiah noted.

"Ah yes… get ready to accelerate," Lelouch agreed.

"Roger!" Mileina enthusiastically cried out.

"Roger," Lasse called out.

"'Kay… ro-roger…" Feldt spoke.

At the start of the GN Drives, the entire vessel of St. Cuthbert II took off away into the ocean under the guise of a cloaking system. Despite the cloaking system, the emission of GN Particles would still give them away – a factor that was already considered.

"Jeremiah, get the Meisters ready for potential sortie," Lelouch ordered, "I highly doubt that this flight will go smoothly."

Just as he told his aid of the news, the ship came under attack from its side. The culprits were a couple GN-XIIIs.

"The A-Laws are attacking us!" Lasse cried, "Fire, GN Missiles!"

The GN Missiles launched from several hatches on the side, heading for the two GN-XIIIs. However, they easily dodged and blasted away most of the missiles. Suddenly, one of the GN-XIII was struck down. Flying towards the remaining A-Laws unit, the Gundam Cherudim was there.

"Lockon Stratos, sniping the target," declared Lockon.

The Cherudim fired another blast from its sniper gun and shot through the head and chest of the GN-XIII, thus disabling it. As it fell into the water, the St. Cuthbert II and Gundam left the scene for underwater.

"We must continue to gain speed at all costs," Lelouch declared.

Suddenly, the St. Cuthbert II was hit by a barrage of missiles. These came from a Trilobite, heading towards them. The Cherudim fired out its sniper gun at it, but they were effective in stopping it.

"Get Setsuna out there!" Lelouch cried.

Suddenly, another hatch opened up and the Gabriel Gundam sped through the currents. It quickly made its way inches before the Mobile Armour, and slashed it in half. The whole machine exploded and its remnants floated about in the water.

"Setsuna and Lockon, you are to disable all threats in our way," Lelouch declared, "Lasse, we have to ascend to the surface… We will be stronger there."

"But the bulk of the A-Laws' forces should be above water," Jeremiah warned.

"I understand, but this is the only way!" Lelouch cried.

"Roger," Lasse complied.

Board Room, ALS _Inquisitor_, Indian Ocean Airspace

In the Control Room of the _Inquisitor_, the crew there received several abnormalities from its scouts.

"Madame, two GN-XIII scouts are MIA along with a Trilobite," a technician reported.

"And there is a powerful stream of GN Particles discharged over a linear pattern according to our detectors," another technician reported.

"Celestial Being, perhaps?" wondered Mannequin, "Dispatch all our forces to corner them."

Meeting Room, Schwarze Ritter Mobile Base, Indian Ocean

In the southern parts of the Indian Ocean, the Schwarze Ritters had since relocated themselves to exile in the seas. Inside its Control Room, top members of the group were making their plans. Most of them were glued to a screen, where a man was speaking to them.

"The Emir of Suille has vowed to help us in countering Federation activities in the Middle East," the man said, "so far the Federation is gaining strong ground on the former Saudi lands. The situation is getting dire."

"Mahal, do inform His Excellency that we will help him in any way possible," Bismarck said.

The screen turned off and the other members began their discussion.

"Suille is a vital ally to our cause," Milly said, "its engagement in information technology and mineral trade has kept it remarkably strong in the Middle East."

"However, the Federation do have the upper hand," Sulu Suluzu remarked, "at this rate, they can easily dominate the Middle East as well."

"We cannot allow them to advance," Klaus declared, "that is why we had focused our alliance with independent countries."

"However, the Federation's tactics to isolate free nations are quite effective," remarked Rivalz, "only the Middle East is left before so-called world domination."

Suddenly, a soldier rushed into the Meeting Room.

"Sir, A-Laws vessels are discovered in Indian Ocean territory," he reported.

"We must flee the region immediately!" Milly exclaimed.

"Hmm…" Bismarck wondered, "No, stay here for now. But do send out scouts and have them report back."

Indian Ocean Airspace

The gentle waves of the ocean were greatly disrupted by the sudden high-speed thrust as the St. Cuthbert II surged its way towards the planned journey. Similarly, the Gabriel and Cherudim were trailing close behind to take down any threats.

Suddenly, legions of GN-XIIIs and Aheads were charging behind the St. Cuthbert II and firing their arsenal upon them. Both Gundams quickly went out to defend their ship. While the Cherudim stood guard near the ship to fire on the enemies, the Gabriel rushed in to attack some of the GN-XIIIs.

One Ahead charged in from the rest, and clashed with the Gundam. This one was unique as it held a GN Lance instead.

"Gundam, you won't escape this time!" Cornelia cried, "Guildford, Claudio, close in on him!"

At once, two more GN-XIIIs followed Cornelia into the frontline and fought with the Gabriel. While Cornelia and Guildford were holding off the Gabriel, Claudio went in to attack from behind.

"This is…" Claudio cried.

However, his sneak attack was foiled completely with a barrage of beam blasts from the Cherudim. This only caused the majority of the A-Laws pursuers to head towards the St. Cuthbert II.

"Send out Allelujah and me as well!" commanded Lelouch, quickly leaving his seat, "Jeremiah, you will take over from here!"

As the GN-XIIIs rush in on the St. Cuthbert II, the Cherudim was getting overwhelmed by their sheer numbers. As two GN-XIIIs tried to drive their weapons into the hull of the ship, they were quickly vapourised by another beam blast. The Appolyon had come out, redirecting the blast to destroy some of the other A-Laws units.

Not only the Apollyon, but the Arios also appeared and launched missiles against the A-Laws forces. Among the GN-XIIIs there, one of them stood out to attack the Arios directly.

"_You will not run away this way…"_ Andrei thought.

The Arios switched into its Mobile Suit Mode, and drew out a Beam Sabre to counter the strikes from Andrei. However, Andrei pulled out a Beam Sabre to overpower the Gundam. The dogfight was getting more one-sided, until Andrei disarmed the Fighter Gundam of its Beam Sabre. The Arios fell back and went into its Fighter Mode, fleeing from the GN-XIII.

Though safely in the St. Cuthbert II, Marie looked at a screen that showed Allelujah's status in the battle. From his cockpit, Allelujah stared at his hands. They were trembling, and he felt something… could it be fear?

"_Since Hallelujah left me… I become like this…"_ he thought, _"what am I without him…"_

"Allelujah…" muttered Marie, "...please be safe…"

Meanwhile, the Apollyon was clearing the massive invasion waves of GN-XIIIs. However, an Ahead went out to attack the bulky Gundam with Beam Sabre combat.

"Gundam, this ends today!" Barack Zinin, one of the pilots attacking the Appolyon, declared.

The fighting was so intense that no one noticed that it was being observed by an external party. Only a light trail left by a Hellion was seen fading away in the sky.

Control Room, Schwarze Ritter Mobile Base

In the Control Room for the Schwarze Ritters' base, Bismarck and Klaus stood by as a scout made his report via voice message.

"We have confirmed that the A-Laws are pursuing Celestial Being," the scout reported, "They are currently engaged in combat with the Gundams."

"My Lord, what is our course of action?" asked Klaus.

"I know what to do at this point," Bismarck said.

Indian Ocean Airspace

Above the Indian Ocean, both Celestial Being and the A-Laws dragged on their deadly battle. While Allelujah was hounded by Andrei, Setsuna was busy with Cornelia, Guildford and Claudio. Cherudim was guarding the St. Cuthbert II from being assaulted, and the Apollyon was locked in combat with Barack's Ahead.

With both hands armed with a Beam Sabre, they clashed with the Ahead to a standstill. A GN-XIII rushed in for an ambush, but the Apollyon's cannons fired at it and shot it down. Then, the shoulder cannons switched into MS Arms to cut off both arms of the Ahead. As Barack made his retreat, several GN-XIIIs covered it up as a distraction.

Suddenly, another Mobile Suit came in and tackled the Apollyon head-on. It was the infamous Ahead Sakigate, with both GN Flyer and Cannon joining him. It drew out its Beam Sabre immediately.

"Now I shall not let you do harm!" Bushido cried, clashing with the Apollyon.

"Hmm… where's the red Gundam?" Gino wondered, "I was hoping to spar with the pilot there."

Meanwhile, the Arios was forced to fly around the hordes of GN-XIIIs as it tried to flee from the rampage of Andrei's unit. Soon, the GN-XIII caught up with the Arios and blasted off the tip of its wings. Before the GN-XIII's Beam Sabre made contact, a barrage of blasts kept it away from the Gundam.

Over the horizon, several Sepoys, Hellions and Enacts were flying towards the A-Laws forces. Their jet black colouring quickly denoted them as part of the Schwarze Ritters. Several of the A-Laws forces there turned their attention towards the incoming Ritters, quickly eradicating them. However, this gave time for escape as all Gundams retreated into the St. Cuthbert II safely.

"_The Ritters… are they here to help us?"_ thought Zero.

"These poor things, they can't realistically hope to even match up with us," Anya remarked.

"So why they still fight us so directly…" Gino wondered, "Unless…"

"Unless it is to allow Celestial Being to…" Bushido cried.

"All Gundams are docked with St. Cuthbert II," Mileina declared.

"Good, inform all Meisters save Zero and Setsuna to engage Trans-Am," Jeremiah said, "Lasse, prepare for upwards thrust."

Hangar, St. Cuthbert II

Within the Hangar, the five Gundams stood there like monoliths. Among them, the Cherudim and Arios glowed in red as they entered Trans-Am. This spread out to the rest of the Hangar and throughout the ship itself.

On the outside, even the hull gave off this distinct glow and it sped up even more. In the blink of an eye, it shot up the sky and vanished like a blur to all onlookers.

Control Room, ALS _Inquisitor_, Indian Ocean Airspace

The progress of the escaping Celestial Being was made known to even the crew of the _Inquisitor_.

"Madame, a fast-moving object is leaving the atmosphere at high speeds," the technician reported.

"So Celestial Being has exploited the Ritters' intervention to escape… but are they allied?" Mannequin pondered, "But no matter, the Commander has foreseen this. Inform Colonel Li Zhejiang of the _Hyperion_ to get ready."

Control Room, Schwarze Ritter Mobile Base

In the Ritters' base, there was an evacuation planned underway since their appearance in front of the A-Laws. Leading the evacuation, it was both Bismarck and Klaus.

"

Innovator HQ, Unknown Location

In the Innovators' lair, V2 was observing a shot of the St. Cuthbert II speeding up in a Trans-Am that expanded to affect the entire ship.

"So they attempt to exploit Trans-Am for more purposes other than mere combat," V2 remarked, "Bravo bravo…"

"Lord V2, so this means they will be entering space," Hilling added, "can we go?"

"Patience, we will have to give the A-Laws a chance," V2 said, "although I suspect they will fail in the end."

Space (Just above the Atmosphere)

Due to Trans-Am, the flight to space was made much quickly. Once they exited the Earth Sphere and influence of gravity, the Trans-Am promptly halted and the regular GN Condensers took over in driving the ship onwards.

One would assume that they had managed to evade the A-Laws, but they had prepared for it. The ALS _Hyperion_ was stationed up in space to confront Celestial Being for this operation, led by the former ICF's Colonel Li Zhejiang. From the ship, several GN-XIIIs flew out to swarm over the unexpected vessel.

"As expected, they think we are caught unaware," Zero said, "Setsuna, eliminate the targets!"

Suddenly, two hatches opened from the St. Cuthbert II and both Gabriel and Apollyon flew out. The Gabriel charged in head-on and slashed apart most of the GN-XIIIs opposing them. The Apollyon fired out its shoulder and knee cannons, depleting the remainder of the GN-XIIIs there. One last GN-XIII tried to pierce into the Apollyon, but a GN Field blocked out the attack. Instead, the Gabriel threw its GN Blades at its torso to destroy it. The GN Field charged up with energy and all cannons aimed straight at the _Hyperion_. It fired out a powerful concentrated blast that shot through the vessel, killing her crew.

Hegemon's Office, Brussels

In the Hegemon's Office, Schneizal and Kanon saw a live feed where in the Hyperion was easily wiped out with a single blow from the Gundam Apollyon. Needless to say, it was both frustrating to them.

"Such power…" Schneizal said, "While one could be frightened by it, it pales in comparison to that project we've been working on."

"Celestial Being, they are still an issue," Kanon noted.

Innovator HQ, Unknown Location

Even the Innovators saw the feed where in the Hyperion was utterly destroyed by the Apollyon. V2 seemed less than pleased with the sight.

"That power… I should be the one to behold it," he yelled, "Revive, Hilling, show Celestial Being some of our development."

St. Cuthbert II, Space

Among the debris of the destroyed _Hyperion_, Celestial Being was continuing to make their escape deeper into space. Both Gudnams Gabriel and Apollyon stood close to the ship, waiting for anymore ambushes from the A-Laws or the Federation Army.

"Okay, everything seems to be fine now," Jeremiah said, "it seems that that was the last one the A-Laws had for us."

Sudden, a long stream of beam shot its way towards Celestial Being. However, it missed the ship by a wide margin. Closing in on them, there were two entities. Their humanoid forms gave them away as Mobile Suits, but they were nothing ever seen before. Their legs were not truly legs, more likened to engine propellers. One was in green and the other in violet, with the green Suit armed with an arm-held cannon.

"The A-Laws again?" exclaimed Zero.

The Apollyon fired out all its cannons on the strange Mobile Suits, but the two split up to fight the Gundams individually. The green one fired out rapid beams on the Apollyon, only blocked out by the Apollyon's GN Field.

Meanwhile, the Gabriel tried to slash apart the violet Suit. Suddenly, the Suit reached out its right hand and five long streams of red flashed out to counter the Gabriel's attacks.

"Beam Sabres… from the hands!" exclaimed Setsuna.

The violet Suit tried to attack the Gabriel again, but it was blocked out by its GN Blade. Slowly, the five Beam Sabres came in closer till they merge to form a single Beam Sabre. The GN Blade of Gabriel quickly snapped in half.

The green Suit sped towards the Apollyon, still guarded by its GN Field. At close range, it elbowed the barrier and the GN Field was punctured and broke apart.

"That technique?" exclaimed Rolo, who was watching the surveillance from the ship.

"_The same one as Rolo's Ahead Prototype…"_ thought Zero.

The Apollyon was in range for a blank-point attack, but the green Suit just stopped its advances and flew off. The violet Suit was prepared to continue its attacks, but it also fled with its comrade instead.

"What was that?" wondered Jeremiah.

"_Their aim was not to take us, but to show us of their prowess,"_ Zero thought, _"they are neither Federation nor A-Laws, rather they're the power behind them… the Innovators…"_

Innovator HQ, Unknown Location

In the Innovators' lair, V2 looked amusingly at the clips of the battles just now. C2 stood beside him and smiled to those scenes as well. Another two more screens opened, showing both Revive and Hilling in pilot suits.

"The Gadessa's GN Mega Launcher works perfectly fine," Revive said, "and the GN Cutter is as it should be; no defence can defeat it."

"The Beam Claw thing from my Garazzo is great and all," Hilling remarked, "it even defeated the solid-state GN Blade."

"From the data we have collected from Veda, these Suits were made," C2 said, "Celestial Being's Gundams, however, possess their own little secrets."

"Nonetheless, that secret will be unravelled," V2 added.

He raised his palm again, and one of the screens switched to another scene. It was showing the remnants of Gundam Kyrios, caught five years ago. It appeared battered up, and with a Tieren arm replacing its right arm. Another Tau Drive was being installed in the old Mobile Suit.


	14. Sodom & Gomorrah

**Ch 12 – Sodom & Gomorrah**

Control Room, Super Weapon Memento Mori

Hidden from the world, the A-Laws had their deadliest secret weapon built there. Supervision of this secret went underway in its Control Room, led by A-Laws major, Abra Lindt. He looked through the various monitors in front of him, showing the progress in many parts of the machinery. A dark-haired woman in a clean white lab coat started to walk towards the Major.

"Major Lindt… the progress is going on better than anticipated," the girl said, "we shall have the Memento Mori finished very soon."

"Very good," Lindt said, "and you're…"

"Nina Einstein, Master's in Solar Energy from the University of Dallas," the girl promptly answered.

"I see, keep this project up," Lindt said, "We need it up and running ASAP."

"_What a pretty little thing… too bad they must be silenced…"_ thought Lindt, _"but when this is finished, all nations who oppose the Federation shall suffer divine wrath."_

Commander-in-Chief's Office, Brussels

In Commander Katagiri's office, he was facing a holo-screen that displayed V2's face on it.

"Yes, I am willing to accept your suggestions," Katagiri relented, "the loss of lives since the _Hyperion's_ destruction was too much. People will ask questions about our operations."

"Veda will take care of the information," V2 spoke, "however; I do hold particular interest in a certain Gundam of Celestial Being which I desire to keep control of for personal research purposes."

Docking Area, Celestial Being Resource Satellite

The St. Cuthbert II continued its journey towards the Asteroid Belt, where Celestial Being kept an asteroid as a base for its R&D staff. As the large vessel approached the asteroids, one of them opened up a large hatch for the St. Cuthbert II to fit in easily. Once the ship fully entered, the hatch slammed shut.

As the crew of the St. Cuthbert and Meisters left the ship, several members of the Satellite's staff went out to receive the group. In particular, both Ian and Mileina rushed in the zero-gravity environment to hug a young beautiful blond lady.

"Hello Mummy!" Mileina greeted, embracing the woman, "It's been so long~"

"Hey, dear," Ian said, "how's everything on your side?"

"That woman is…" Lockon said.

"Yes, only Zero and Jeremiah would know who she is," Ian said, "allow me to introduce my wife, Linda Vashti. Ain't she beautiful?"

"But… she's quite young…" Allelujah remarked, and then he looked at Marie beside him, "I mean, I imagine her to be somewhat older."

"I'm 32," Linda remarked, "but Ian has told me of your problems. Come with me please."

Everyone followed Linda into the deeper parts of the Resource Satellite, where they faced a large window pane. On the other side, there were two machines docked there and undergoing construction by the Haroes. Both of them were shaped like Fighters, with one coloured black and gold and the other being red and white.

"These are…" Lelouch said.

"Zero, I understand the faults behind the Apollyon's Trans-Am system," Linda began, "hence, the GN Raiser is developed to unleash the true potential of the Apollyon's Twin Drive System."

"I see, and the other unit?" Lelouch said.

"That is the GN Archer, designed to support Allelujah Haptism's Arios," Linda explained, "in order to cope with the loss of the Hallelujah persona, an additional pilot would be used."

"And have you allocated a pilot for it yet?" asked Lelouch.

"We are short of people who could pilot GN Particle-based machines," Linda admitted, "but these two units are to be with the St. Cuthbert II by all means."

"We have a Mobile Suit the A-Laws have used in our possession," Lelouch said, "we want you to examine its functions, particularly a certain system dubbed the Needle Blazer. I suspect they have been adapted on other units and it is dangerous to us."

"Okay, we will check up on that," Linda replied, "however, we would like to conduct a small test on the Apollyon's powers with the Raiser."

Outskirts of Suille

Outside Suille City, a garrison of the Federation's regular Army was placed there to blockade any possible outside assistance to Suille. Inside the battleships, General Sergei looked at the city before him.

"What's with this blockade?" asked a soldier, "it would be easy to just invade Suille instead. It's only a mere city-state for God's sake."

"But a blockade is still a peaceful method, one that lesser people will die off," Sergei pointed out, "if His Highness does care about his people, he will submit to us."

Control Room, ALS _Guillotine_, Space

Since Celestial Being's departure from the Earth, Mannequin's entire group was sent up to space to continue their pursuit of them onboard the ALS _Guillotine_. Mannequin looked at the windows, where there was only the pitch blackness of space, only lit by ever-distant stars.

"Ah Colonel, this view looks great!" Patrick remarked.

"For the last time, I'm a General," Mannequin shouted, "and we are at work."

"C'mon, Celestial Being will be too stupid to be here now. They should be fleeing far away from the Immortal Colasaur," Patrick bragged.

"_He still does not know it's only referring him as a cockroach,"_ Mannequin thought.

Suddenly, the door slid open and General Goodman walked in. Behind him, it was Bushido, Gino, Anya and surprisingly both Revive and Hilling. The two Innovators were dressed in A-Laws uniform.

"General Goodman!" saluted Mannequin.

"Against Celestial Being, I will be assigning some new special officers to your team," Goodman said, "meet Officer Revive Revival and Hilling Care. I hope all of you may cooperate to apprehend Celestial Being."

"Yes of course," Mannequin calmly answered.

"It is a pleasure to meet you," Revive calmly said, saluting to the General, "I had heard well of your exploits."

"Thank you, but they were nothing," Mannequin brushed it off.

"Let's get this straight. We may be assigned with you people, we can take whatever mission we feel like taking," Hilling remarked.

"_Why are you getting so comfy with these lowly beings?"_ Hilling said telepathically.

"_We are ordered to maintain friendliness to them,"_ Revive answered back, via the same way, _"try to be more like a human… at least when around them."_

"_That's the only problem…"_ Hilling remarked.

Isolation Cell, St. Cuthbert II

The Isolation Cell was usually reserved only the unruly or traitorous to Celestial Being, kept until they received a proper penalty for their acts. Kallen was led by two guards of Celestial Being, brought up to Lelouch and Jeremiah. In Lelouch's hands, he held out a collar.

"Gundam Meister Q-1, I'm certain you know what this is," Lelouch said.

"Yes… the collar is to keep me under control," Kallen answered, "if I am to be a threat again, it will detonate me."

"True…" Lelouch remarked.

Lelouch smiled and just threw away the collar to the ground. He reached out for the female Meister and his hands embraced her body from behind. In seconds, the cuffs fell and her hands were free. Kallen was completely taken by surprise, as Lelouch stood up to regain his composure.

"Why?" asked Kallen.

"I do not expect you to misbehave now that we are out of the Earth," Lelouch said, "Celestial Being needs you. The world needs you. Above all, you live for your brother's sake in this world."

"Zero… I will not fail you," Kallen remarked.

"Now, if you would excuse me, I have another task to accomplish," Lelouch said, leaving with Jeremiah.

"Sir Lelouch, that was impressive," Jeremiah complimented, "but what about Miss Nunnally?"

"Every night, I still wonder where she could be," Lelouch said solemnly, "if the Innovators know of my true identity, I fear for Nunnally's safety."

"Sir, we are trying our best to locate her," Jeremiah said.

"It is not enough…" Lelouch said, "Suzaku was right; both me and the Apollyon are incomplete."

Hangar, St. Cuthbert II

In the hangar of the St. Cuthbert II, a massive moving operation was underway. Several machines operated by the Haroes were carrying off the Gundam Apollyon away from the hangar. Watching the Haroes, Allelujah and Marie were tending to the Arios.

"They are testing the Apollyon and GN Raiser first," Allelujah remarked, "it must be done since the Twin Drive is the priority for us."

"Allelujah, I know that something's wrong with you," Marie said, "please… tell me."

"Nothing, it's only that I feel lesser now… now that he has gone," Allelujah sighed.

"You want him," wondered Marie, "but you can get killed out there, while I stay and do nothing. I should…"

"No, I promise the General to keep you safe. That is what I intend to do all the way," Allelujah said, "Once all this is over, we will have our peace."

Hallway, Super-Weapon Memento Mori

In the hallways of Memento Mori, Nina walked down that hallway alone. She suddenly stopped and stared at a strange woman standing eerily before her. The woman had green hair, and amber eyes. Nina then recalled a familiar image from before.

_Young Nina was looking into an old family album of hers. It was a book album full of old monochrome photos, indicative of its extremely antique age. She took particular interest in a particular photo, showing an eccentric-looking man with messy hair and his tongue stuck out. He was surrounded by various other scientists. One of them was a woman, with long hair and eyes that seemed light in the monochrome. _

"_Nana, what is this?" asked the child Nina._

"_My, that is your ancestor Albert with some of his colleagues," the Nana said, "that woman your finger is at is Madam Cera, a friend of Albert's whom he met after World War II."_

"It can't be!" Nina cried.

"I have no idea why you are having such a reaction," C2 said, "You must be Nina Einstein; such a beautiful one and bright, as an Einstein should be. You are in grave danger."

"What are you talking about?" Nina cried.

"Memento Mori is an expression which means 'remember to die'," C2 spoke, "Once Memento Mori fires its first shot, its scientists who had worked on this project are to die."

"Impossible," Nina said.

"You have produced a highly-detailed design of Memento Mori to the A-Laws, which they had created countless copies of," C2 said, "your services are not needed to the A-Laws, and you will be silenced to prevent the enemy from gaining data. So do you want to live?"

"Y-yes…" she replied.

"Then come with me," C2 said, "but you must tell more about the designs of the Memento Mori."

Innovator HQ, Unknown Location

V2 continued looking at multiple holo-screens, some on the Memento Mori and one screen on Suille City, the capital of the Emirate of Suille. Ali Al-Saachez was standing from the balcony above him.

"So this is that super-weapon the Federation's working on," Ali commented, "and the defiant Suille will be your target."

"Thus He overthrew those cities and the entire plain, including all those living in the city – and the vegetation in the land," V2 remarked.

Control Room, Super-Weapon Memento Mori

In the Control Room of Memento Mori, Major Lindt and the weapon's technicians were preparing for the weapon's first test fire. Coordinates were already locked in, towards a small area in the Middle East's western end.

"Are the scientists secured?" Lindt asked.

"They are congregated in the safety point," a solider reported.

"Good and you know what to do," Lindt said, "Coordinates locked in?"

"Coordinates are locked," that was the reply.

"Power output at optimum range," that was declared.

"Fire the Memento Mori," Lindt declared.

Royal Palace, Suille City, Emirate of Suille

Among the Middle Eastern nations left out of the Federation, Suille was among the strongest and had enough strength to oppose the Federation's drive to assimilate the territory. The Federation was still nonetheless a deadly threat, and the Palace must be guarded at all times. Surrounding the Palace, a few armed guards and white-and-gold Enacts stood guard from all sides.

Inside the Palace itself, Schwarze Ritter member Mahal was speaking with the Emir of Suille and several high-ranking officials of the state about their plans against the Federation. All of them, including the guards, were ignorant of what was to come.

"…Your Highness, if we must secure the Middle East's independence, we should…" Mahal blabbered on.

Unbeknownst to all, a single beam of light flashed across the night sky and hit the Palace. The blast then spread everywhere, consuming the entire city-state.

Testing Area, Celestial Being Resource Satellite

Lelouch was soon put into his Gundam Apollyon for the GN Raiser's first test operation. The Apollyon looked the same as before, but a set of metallic wings were attached to its shoulders, covering both GN Drives.

From another room via surveillance, Jeremiah and the Vashti family were looking at the monitors. One of those holo-screens showed Lelouch in his cockpit, while others showed various angles around the Apollyon. A particular screen showed statistics of the Gundam itself.

"Zero, you just need to activate Trans-Am in your Gundam," Ian declared, "the GN Raiser should allow the Apollyon to stabilise its Trans-Am state and reach its limits, optimum for its true combat potential."

"We have realised that the Gundam itself is not capable of fulfilling the demands of the Twin Drive System, leading its Trans-Am to suffer in performance," Linda explained, "the GN Raiser is intended to fulfil the demands of the system."

"Understood," Zero calmly stated, "Trans-Am, begin!"

At this instance, the Apollyon glowed red and GN Particles began to scatter the testing grounds. On the holo-screens monitoring the situation, the meter was rapidly going up past the original output of 80%; it is heading towards 100%.

"Very good, the Apollyon is actually hitting its maximum potential soon," Ian remarked.

"Papa, look at this!" Mileina exclaimed.

She pointed at one particular holo-screen, where it showed that the output rate had long passed 100%, becoming 134% and counting.

"What?" exclaimed Ian, "it is exceeding its limits! We can't have that happening again!"

"But the strange part is that the GN Drives themselves show no sign of an overload," Linda said, "did we underestimate the potential of this Gundam?"

"This is too much of a risk still!" Jeremiah cried, "Sir Zero, you must…"

"No," Zero's voice boomed, "this is not like last time. This time, it is different. I… I can see things…"

_Zero was seeing several images, of many events occurring throughout the world. A particular image was people fleeing away from a beam of light striking the city. As people, buildings, vehicles and even Mobile Suits were engulfed by the light, painful howls of pain echoed endlessly. And then, there was the silence, as if these cries were silenced by Death. _

_A second vision came about. It showed Major Lindt and several A-Laws officers keying in onto a system. With one swipe of Lindt's arm, a powerful beam struck down. Another scene showed several scientists all locked up inside an airlock. Suddenly, unknown gas flooded the chamber and all in that airlock collapsed in death right away. _

_Then, a final vision came about. It was that of Nunnally, and she was almost the same as before; bound to her wheelchair. She appeared with the same joyful expression on her as always before. Sayoko was standing beside her lady and tending to her. Their location was vastly different than before; it was not the house in Cape Williams… rather, another place unknown to him. _

_Lelouch would wonder if she was held captive by either the A-Laws or the Innovators. But if so, why they never threatened him with her? Then, there was an odd sensation. It was security, from Nunnally herself. He, Lelouch Lamperouge, was feeling another's heart…_

"_You're safe… Nunnally…"_

Hangar, St. Cuthbert II

In the hangar of the St. Cuthbert II, Marie and Allelujah were still there when the tests were happening. Suddenly, both Super-Soldiers clutched onto their heads as if they were in agony.

"Arg… what's this…" Marie cried out, "…The General…"

_From the safety of his ship, Sergei and his subordinates all had seen the gigantic beam of light engulfing Suille City. Suddenly, a powerful shockwave and gust of wind hurled the Federation ships and even capsized them. _

As for Allelujah, he initially collapsed on the floor. However, he soon regained his ground and stood up again. However, his face boded a sadistic look and a face that had last appeared five years ago. He should be gone, but yet he existed.

"Hallelujah, I am back…" he declared.

Control Room, St. Cuthbert II

Feldt was still sitting in her seat in the St. Cuthbert II's Control Room, doing some checkups on the ship's repairs. Suddenly, she too felt extreme pain in her head and held on tightly to her head.

_She was in an unknown room, where she was observing several monitors in front of her. One of her showed a city being disintegrated by a powerful beam blast, with winds sweeping and tearing the plains. She then heard some voices. _

"_Ha, with this, there is practically no need for war!" _

"_But Lot's wife looked back, and she became a pillar of salt. The Federation's Army should not be talking about things that did not happen."_

"_What's… what's all these?"_ thought Feldt.

Hegemon Schneizal's Office, Brussels

In the Hegemon's office, both Schneizal and Kanon observed the mass destruction of Suille. Both were quite amazed of the tremendous firepower of this weapon.

"It exceeded our expectations of it," Schneizal remarked, "the world shall be unified in fear for divine wrath… and then, the Innovators shall fall as well as Celestial Being and all others!"

Control Room, ALS _Guillotine_

Meanwhile, those onboard the Guillotine also witnessed the destruction of Suille from their monitors. Geenral Goodman, in particular, was outright joyous about it.

"This is it, the power that surpasses all others… the Memento Mori!" Goodman cried.

"Such terrifying power… but what about the civilians?" spoke Mannequin.

"They are only a small sacrifice for the sake of the greater good," Goodman chastised.

"_This is not how battles should be like…"_ Cornelia thought, _"Outright cowardly… you A-Laws are such scum…"_

Wang Estate, Shanghai

In the Wang Estate, Wang Liu Mei, Hong Long and Nena also observed the Memento Mori's test fire on Suille. Needless to say, the scale of destruction was breath-taking to say the least.

"This is it, the power to change the world," Liu Mei stated.

"Madam, pardon me for saying this but…" Nena said, "But in offering the A-Laws support in this, aren't you turning back on Celestial Being?"

"That is only necessary. A true revolution can only be achieved by underhanded means," Liu Mei said, "Don't think you're so special just because the Innovators chose you. I need you to be my spy amongst them."

QBW Isolation Safe House, Australia Island

A QBW Isolation Safe House was designed mainly to prevent quantum brainwaves from entering or exiting. This particular safe house does not truly isolate these waves, but most of the 'weaker' ones. It was inside that safe house where Nunnally and Sayoko had been kept safe for the past five years.

The door of the safe house opened up to reveal C2 coming in again. Along with her, Nina Einstein stepped foot into the safe house.

"Miss Sayoko, can you help out this lady with me?" C2 asked, "She just came from quite an experience."

"At once," Sayoko calmly greeted.

"Miss C2, is that you?" Nunnally asked, "How is Big Brother?"

"Lelouch is fine, but as always so busy with his work," C2 stated.

Gundam Apollyon, Testing Area, Celestial Being Resource Satellite

The Trans-Am state of the Gundam had surpassed three minutes, thus ending at once. Zero quickly removed his mask and exited the Gundam into the zero-gravity environ of the satellite base.

"Ian, Jeremiah… I was having visions…" Lelouch said, "Was that supposed to happen?"

"No, they must be side-effects," Ian guessed, "In fact; this experiment has only shown us that we still do not know all about the Twin Drive."

"Gundam Apollyon Trans-Am Mode GN Particle output was at 300%," Mileina claimed.

"It basically surpassed every single theoretical expectation we had ever envisioned," Linda remarked.

"Sir, what had you seen during Trans-Am?" asked Jeremiah.

"Nunnally… she's safe with Sayoko… I can feel their security and that they are fine wherever they may be now…" Lelouch spoke, "but furthermore, the A-Laws… they had destroyed Suille City."

"What?" everyone else exclaimed.

Hangar, St. Cuthbert II

In the hangar, Allelujah had fainted again after the influx of GN Particles. On the other hand, Marie was just about to awake. She turned to look at Allelujah, and tried to shake him awake.

"Allelujah, the General… he's in danger!" she cried.

Innovator HQ, Unknown Location

After the simple demonstration of the Memento Mori, V2 held a conference between Commander Katagiri, and Hegemon Schneizal.

"I believe all of you are pleased with this test," V2 stated, "The Memento Mori could easily end all remaining opposition."

"We still need to identify the radius of the blast," Schneizal said, "but I dare say that the entire city is wiped out."

"This is exactly like the power of the nuclear weapons," Katagiri mentioned.

"However, it will not expose radiation," V2 said, "by harnessing solar energy; the Memento Mori can eliminate enemy forces easily and still allow us to reinhabit the destroyed region at once."

The screens showing Schneizal and Katagiri faded away, and V2 started to look around him.

"Where is that witch, C2?" he wondered, "Nonetheless, I already have you in my power…Feldt Grace. That chemical shall continue reacting over time, self-multiplying itself until you become a window for my eyes."


End file.
